Blissful Ignorance
by drgemini86
Summary: What if the Goa’uld hadn’t come to Earth in the first place? Fire-fighter Sam falls for a Psychologist. Fluffy, soap-operatic spin-off of the AU in Changeling. DanielSarah, SamDaniel, JonasVala, Teal'cShau'nac, JackSara, CamOC, McKatie
1. Chapter 1

_**Blissful Ignorance, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__What if the Goa'uld hadn't come to Earth in the first place? Fire-fighter Sam falls for a Psychologist. Fluffy, soap-operatic spin-off of the AU in Changeling._

_**Pairings: **__DanielSarah, SamDaniel, JonasVala, Teal'cShau'nac, JackSara, CamOC, McKatie_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Category: **__New Romance_

_**Genres: **__A/U, Drama, Episode-related, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed_

_**A/N: **__Oh, I've been meaning to write this for ages but my muse didn't pull through. It still hasn't, but I'm not letting her control me (although she did succeed in getting the story from a T to an M… oh dear). lol._

_Double oh, I just thought I'd point out before I start that I don't really know much about how US fire departments are set out, hierarchically. I refer to Sam as a Captain despite the story being in the season 6 timeline, and to Jack as Colonel… but hey… there's no serious fire-fighting here._

_Triple oh, here, T donating his kidney to Brae happened, but he didn't need a Shrink... it just makes it less complicated when he finally meets Daniel._

_--------------------_

Samantha Carter, fire-fighter, one of only a handful in the city with their reproductive organs on the inside, had experienced her worst fire yet. Well, in fire-fighter terms, it wasn't her _worst_ seeing as she was still in the land of the living, but she was bandaged up quite a bit in a hospital bed.

The last things that she had remembered were towering flames and choking smoke, her equipment broken, two children cowering in her arms, stranded in the back of a building… and then being treated for third degree burns as she cried out in pain despite the drugs rushing through her system.

After several surgical operations, involving skin grafts and cosmetic surgery, most of her injuries had healed to the point where they didn't hurt nearly as much as they had but still hurt a lot. She shifted as she lay in her private room, groaning in discomfort as the morphine began to wear off, and a Nurse entered, followed by Sam's senior officer, Jack O'Neill with flowers, and her friends T, and Jonas, the station's probationary officer who had been nicknamed 'Probie'.

Jack asked with a smirk, "How's my favourite second-in-command feeling?"

She rolled her head to shoot him a withering look as the Nurse gave her some more morphine, and she retorted, "Like crap."

"Well, you certainly look like it."

T asked as they all moved to sit on edges of the bed or on the nearby chair as the Nurse left, "Doc say anything about you getting out?"

She shook her head, a strained smile on her face as Jonas held her hand, and she replied, "Not yet… although I've heard that it could be soon."

Jack said, his eyebrows raised, "Carter, you need a lot of time to recover."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Sir! I'm going nuts here."

Jonas said, still holding her hand as he smiled slightly, "We'll sneak you out if they take too long."

Looking at Jack accusingly, she remarked, smiling back at Jonas, "See, Probie should be in your place. You're mean."

As T snickered, Jack retorted, looking at Jonas, "You can't be a pushover in my job, otherwise certain theoretical Astrophysicists with a liking for leather and speed would take a lot more time off."

Sam poked her tongue out at him and then asked T, "Hey T, how's Brae doing?"

T smiled, replying, "He's doing fine now. He got over that infection pretty quick."

"Good. I miss him."

Jonas asked, smoothing her hand, "Has the Doctor been at all today?"

She replied, feeling as though her mind was swimming a little, "Oh yeah… got a Psychologist dropping in soon… Doctor Jacobsen… or Jackson… or something…"

Her eyes drifted closed, and the three men smiled, Jack remarking, "We need that at the station when she decides to tell us about Pulsars again."

T said as he stood, smoothing her hair back, "It'll be good to have her back, however long it takes. It's been quiet without her."

"Here, here."

T then asked Jonas, "Probie, my man, do you need a ride home?"

Jonas leaned down to kiss Sam on the brow, replying as he stood, "No thanks… Val's picking me up."

Jack snorted, remarking when Jonas turned to look at him, "Your old lady behind the wheel is bound to put the whole state in hospital."

Jonas rolled his eyes and said defensively, "Well, _Sir_, Val is my girlfriend."

T added, his arms folded across his chest as he smirked across at Jack, "And she has the keys…"

T patted Jonas on the back and said as they walked to the door, "Come on, buddy… he's just jealous 'cos Sara would sooner throw something at his head…"

Jack shot back, "Hey!... That was only _one_ time."

Noticing that Jack was still seated, T asked, "Hey, you coming? Our girl's away with the fairies."

Jack replied as he watched Sam, "I just want to be here for the Shrink."

He looked up at T and asked, "You coming back later on with Shauna?"

T nodded, replying, "Sure am. Shauna's been baking for her."

"Sure, while she's already in hospital…"

T glared at him, patting him on the shoulder by the end, "Hey man, that was low. Later."

"Later T… tell Shauna I said 'hi'."

"'course I will."

Jack stood and held Jonas by the upper arms, and said, "And you need to take control of your life, bud. You coming back?"

"Of course I am."

"Okily dokily. See ya."

He watched the two men leave, and Jack sat back down, watching over his second-in-command, in it for the long haul as he reached for a sports magazine that he had kept in her nightstand.

--------------------

A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door, which woke up a dozing Jack and then a small auburn haired woman in a white coat came in. Jack said with a grin,

"Hey Doc, how's it going?"

The Doctor, Doctor Janet Frasier, replied as she picked up Sam's records from the end of the bed, looking through them, "Not bad… you? I notice T and Jonas aren't with you."

"They're coming back later. I just wanted to see that Shrink Carter mentioned before that morphine knocked her out."

Janet replied with a little smile, feeling Sam's forehead, "Oh, Doctor Jackson… he's a great guy. You'll like him…"

Cocking her head as she watched him for a moment, remembering how protective he and the others were of the station's token 'girl', she continued, "Or maybe not…"

He raised an eyebrow cautiously and Janet said, shaking her head slightly, "He's one of the best in the country… that's all you need to know."

"Right…"

She watched him for moment under the guise of checking her notes and then she was gone, Jack looking at where she had been with a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly, there was another knocking at the door, and Jack called,

"It's open."

The door opened to reveal a bespectacled brown-haired young man in a white shirt and a light grey suit, a leather-bound notebook tucked in one arm as he pushed his glasses up with the other, saying as he made to shake Jack's hand,

"Hi, Doctor Daniel Jackson… I've been assigned to the Captain."

Jack rudely ignored the hand and Daniel blinked, perplexed for a moment, and then asked, "You would be…?"

"_I_ would be Carter's senior officer. So, what are you gonna do, put her away?"

Daniel replied with a slight frown, bemused, "Uh… no. Look, Mr…"

"Colonel O'Neill will do just fine."

"… Colonel, she just needs a little help to get back on her feet… she's already doing that physically, but mentally, Doctors Frasier and MacKenzie are worried that she may have long-term trauma from what she experienced at the warehouse as well as the physical scars."

Jack looked down at Sam, his attention span elapsing halfway through the explanation, and Daniel sighed, saying as he watched the Colonel, "You care about her a lot."

"She's my second-in-command. We're all pretty damn close."

Raising an eyebrow at the younger man, Jack held up his left hand and said, showing him the gold band on his fourth finger, "And before you say it, _no_. I just don't like people taking advantage of Carter 'cos they think she's weak. She served in the Air Force for fourteen years before joining us… she'll kick your ass in ten different ways before you hit the ground."

Daniel nodded as his gaze moved to Sam, "I know. I read her file. She's got a Doctorate in Astrophysics too."

"If you ask me, that's just another word for technobabble."

Daniel smiled briefly, humouring the Colonel, and then a drowsy Sam remarked, her eyes still closed, "Shut up, Sir."

Jack moved closer to her side, holding her hand and asking as her eyes flickered open, "Hey Carter, welcome back."

She asked with a sleepy smile, "How long was I out for?"

He replied, shrugging innocently, "A week."

She laughed weakly, remarking, "As if… I think I'd know on some level."

Her eyes moved and she noticed the other person in the room. Taken in by his youthful exterior and his clear eyes, she said weakly,

"Hi."

Jack, remembering that Daniel was there, said gruffly, "It's your Shrink."

She looked at her superior officer in amusement for a moment, and then looked back at Daniel, who pushed up his glasses and said with a little smile as he held his hand out,

"Hi. Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Sam smiled, shaking his hand as she replied, "Doctor Sam Carter."

Daniel nodded and Jack whipped his head around to glare at her, remarking in bewilderment, "I thought you went by _Captain_."

Sam smiled up at him, feigning innocence, and then, noticing Jack's glare move to the Psychologist, said, "With all due respect, Sir… go away."

"Carter…"

"I'll be fine. Go on, move."

"If you were still in the Air Force, you'd be busted for insubordination."

"So you keep saying."

Jack patted her shoulder and then, glaring at Daniel, left. When he had gone, Sam said apologetically,

"Sorry about him… he and the guys get all defensive about me. Makes me miss my brother."

Daniel smiled and then asked, idly scratching behind his ear, "Do you think you're strong enough for a little walk?"

"I'd do anything to get out of this room."


	2. Chapter 2

As Daniel pushed the wheelchaired Captain in the grounds of the hospital, Sam closed her eyes as she felt the sun on her face, saying quietly, "It's been so long since I've been outside."

He hummed in acknowledgement, saying softly as he wheeled her to a stop next to a bench, "That was quite an incident."

She nodded, looking down at her bandaged arms, in her mind's eye seeing the bandages everywhere else and the scars that they concealed. Realising this, he said in an attempt to distract her,

"Your file mentioned that you have a Doctorate."

She nodded again as she raised her head to look at him, and he asked, happy that he was getting somewhere, "Why Astrophysics?"

She shrugged, replying as she reached under her gown to smooth her now sore shoulder, "I love the night sky, the possibilities that it presents."

She smiled as her gaze grew distant, continuing, "I used to stay out for hours when I was a kid, tracking each planet and its relative positioning to the Earth's, and its own rotation… and looking at constellations and meteor showers."

She then met his gaze again, asking as he looked impressed and surprised, "What brought you to Psychology?"

He said with a tiny smile, "Well, my parents and my grandfather are Archaeologists. I've got Doctorates in Archaeology and Linguistics too… I just felt as though I would be making more of a difference in Psychology because I wanted to help people. The others don't really help people in the way that Psychology does."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and asked, "Three Doctorates?! Did you not have a life at college?!"

He blushed slightly and when she looked out across the grounds, he asked, "How long have you been a fire-fighter for?"

"Nearly seven years."

"Was it a family thing?"

She shook her head with a soft sigh, replying as she looked down at her hands, "No, my Dad was a General in the Air Force. I joined up when I was seventeen to get closer to him after my Mom passed away… We, uh, we didn't really get there. He passed away from Cancer four years ago."

He gently touched her hand, saying sincerely, "I'm sorry to hear that."

She shook her head again, replying quietly, "It's ok."

He asked quietly as he held her hand, smoothing the back of it with his thumbs, "What brought you to fire-fighting?"

She gazed at him, replying, "I wanted a change… some non-combatant action that actually helped people. I… uh, I lost my mother in a car crash in 1977, about twenty-six years ago. I guess it stems from there."

He nodded and said quietly as she looked down at her hands again, the Captain looking pensive, "I read your file… you've got an outstanding service record."

He continued as her gaze grew more distant, her face frozen, "You're a very strong person… Captain-Doctor. Not many people have been through the traumas and other dark things that you have been through, that you have witnessed, without there being some compromise."

She asked, her face still frozen into semi-neutrality, her gaze still dropped, "You're going to have me locked up, aren't you?"

He shook his head and said, touching her hand, "Of course not. You just need a little help to deal with everything and I'm sure you'll be fine."

She smiled slightly as she finally looked at him again, saying, "Thanks Doc."

He smiled back at her and said, "Please, call me Daniel."

He looked down at his watch and asked, "Do you want to go back now? I think it's time for dinner and Janet doesn't like anyone being late."

She pouted, remarking with a disappointed smile, "It tastes horrible all the same. Ok."

Chuckling softly, he gently patted her on the shoulder and began to push her wheelchair back, and she asked, "What time does your shift finish?"

"Oh, it finished an hour ago."

She blinked in surprise, and he continued, "I've got a dinner engagement in about a half hour with my girlfriend and her research assistant."

Feeling disappointed at discovering that he had a girlfriend, she asked, "Will you be back soon?"

He replied with a small smile, "I think we've got an appointment tomorrow afternoon, Captain-Doctor."

Nothing more was said until they had reached her room where a worried Jack had been pacing back and forth for a half hour. Jack stopped on seeing them, Sam saying with a tired smile,

"Hey Sir."

"Hey yourself…"

He looked at Daniel and remarked, an eyebrow raised challengingly, "The moment I see a straitjacket, heads are gonna roll."

As Sam was helped back into bed by a Nurse, Daniel replied with a brief bemused smile, "No, that isn't going to happen, Colonel."

Moving closer to Sam's bed, he smoothed her hand and said with a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Sam smiled up at him, replying as she squeezed his hand, "Thanks, Daniel. See ya."

Daniel patted her hand, retrieving his notebook from the nightstand, and, with a little nod at Jack, left. When the door had closed, Jack turned to look at Sam, remarking with an eyebrow raised,

"Oh, so Daniel?"

Sam, embarrassed but trying to hide it, said with a dismissive gesture as her gaze lowered, "Stop it, Sir."

"You're blushing."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, you so are… so…"

As T and Jonas entered with two pale-skinned dark-haired women, Sam said quietly, "He's got a girlfriend."

"Did you find that out before or after climbing down each other's throats?!"

As one of the women, Shauna, placed a few items on the nightstand, a reddening Sam exclaimed after greeting her, "Sir?!"

T, grinning from ear to ear as the other woman, Val, was given a chair by Jonas, asked as he watched Jack smirk, "Who is it?"

Sam replied, rolling her eyes, "It's just Colonel O'Neill being a jack-ass about my Psychologist."

Jack cleared his throat and said, clearly enjoying himself, "As I seem to remember, Carter… you introduced yourself as 'Doctor', and you were blushing."

Sam rolled her eyes again as T laughed, remarking, "So, what, I've got to stay a spinster to make you guys feel like you're doing your job?"

She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as T and Jack cheered, Jonas saying with a smile, "He must be a good guy."

"For the last time… he has a girlfriend."

"Well, you didn't say you weren't interested…"

Sam looked increasingly frosty as some Nurses arrived with dinner, and she said, suddenly turning to Shauna, "So Shauna… how are you? How are Ryan and Casey?"


	3. Chapter 3

In a busy restaurant, a redheaded woman with long curly hair sat diagonally opposite a shy looking dark-haired man with glasses and a neatly trimmed beard. The woman, Sarah Gardener to be precise, said in an English accent as she sipped her wine,

"… The geophys certainly looked interesting… there were several areas of high resistance that I wouldn't mind looking at from the ground…"

The man, Robert Rothman, replied, nervously fiddling with his glasses, "You'd have to fight tooth and nail for permission to dig. The local authorities are rather touchy about disturbing the soil because of the local agricultural industry."

She nodded and then looked at her watch and frowned slightly before saying distractedly, "Or maybe they're trying to wrangle a share of the find."

He smiled briefly and asked, "How far have you got with the _Nature _paper?"

"I've word-processed it… I'm not happy with the title. It… _sucks_, as you Americans would say."

"No problem… we could do some brainstorming."

Her gaze moved away from him as Daniel appeared, looking a little rushed, and she raised an eyebrow, remarking, "Do Psychologists not know how to tell the time?"

Daniel quickly bent down to kiss her and then greeted Robert before saying as he sat next to the latter so that he was directly opposite his girlfriend, "Sorry! My last appointment ran on a little longer than planned. What have I missed?"

Sarah replied, "Nothing much… Let's order first."

Daniel summoned the waiter as Robert muttered, "Oh, you are so in the doghouse, Daniel..."

They ordered their food, and Sarah asked, a finger idly tracing the edge of her glass, "So… anything interesting?"

Daniel, a little distracted as he thought about his appointment with Sam, asked, looking up, "Hmm, what?"

"Your day."

Looking confused for a moment, he replied, "Oh… right, yes. Nothing much. The girl with bulimia is getting better… Uh, the agoraphobic guy actually made it to the appointment by himself… Oh, and I've got a new patient. A fire-fighter who got some bad burns a couple of months ago saving some children from a warehouse fire, and had a lot of reconstructive surgery."

As their food arrived, Sarah replied, "He must be in so much pain."

Daniel smiled faintly as they began to eat, saying, "Uh… yep, but she'll be fine."

Sarah blinked in surprise as Robert looked up from his food, greatly resembling an owl, and the former asked, looking a little sceptical, "_She_?"

Daniel nodded and said, smiling at her reaction, "Yep, she's a she."

Sarah said, feigning innocence, "I take it that she's a GI Jane type."

"Funnily enough, she used to be in the Air Force… and… she's got a Doctorate in Astrophysics."

Sarah looked surprised once again as she looked across at Robert, who took more interest in his food than was necessary, and she remarked, "She's a Doctor?"

Daniel said with a small, distant smile as he thought of his conversation with Sam earlier, "She's pretty amazing."

Robert muttered, covering up his words with a cough, "Change the subject."

Daniel asked, looking perfectly innocuous as Sarah looked increasingly tense, "So… how was your day?"

--------------------

Meanwhile, after visiting hours had finished, and Janet had ordered the lights to be switched off, Sam lay awake, her hand on her pillow as she thought of Daniel. She winced as she shifted under the blankets, the action aggravating the scars on her stomach, shoulders, back and legs, and she reached a hand under her gown to gently feel around the bandages.

Frowning, and unable to sleep anyway, she sat up, switching her bedside light on, and looked under her gown. She winced again as she lifted the edge of a bandage and then gasped in shock on seeing the ugly scarring and bruising. She lifted more of the bandage, ignoring the blood now flowing from a scar that had been disturbed by the removal of the bandage, and she began to cry.

Hating the way she looked, she quickly reapplied the bandage and lay down again, crying in frustration and grief as she pounded her pillow.

"Captain?"

A Nurse worriedly looked at the Captain, who eventually said tearfully, "What?!"

The Nurse approached cautiously and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Sam, in a foetal position on her bed, sniffed and replied quietly, "I'm ugly."


	4. Chapter 4

For the next day, Sam wouldn't eat or respond to anyone or anything, lying immobile on her bed as she looked at the adjacent wall with unseeing eyes. T stood by her bed with a worried expression, asking Jack,

"What's up with Sam?"

Jack replied, looking at her back with concern, "No idea. One of the Nurses on the nightshift said that Carter was crying and beating her pillow at around nine."

T ran his hand over his hairless dark head, replying as he caressed Sam's shoulder, "She was fine before. I thought she was getting better."

"She was... I guess it's all hitting her now."

T said softly, bending over Sam's still frame, "Sam, come on, girl, at least eat something."

"Don't bother T… she hasn't said anything since I've been here this morning. They were gonna take her bandages off today but Doc said they'll wait 'til she's up for it."

T nodded slowly and said, "Some nightmare…"

Jack shrugged as he leaned forward to touch her arm, a worried expression on his face. T asked,

"Hey, is Sara coming? She hasn't been for a while."

"Yeah, I… I think she's pissed at me for coming here so much, but she doesn't understand how things are."

"I know we're all close at the department but you've got to take some time out for her, or you're gonna lose her, man. Any girl's gonna think they're second to Sam and the rest of us…you wouldn't leave my side during the transplant – always appreciate that, man – but I'm still surprised she didn't dump your ass then."

Jack exhaled a long breath as he put his face in his hands, and then they both looked up on hearing a knock at the open door to see Daniel, who said, his hands in his pockets, "Hi Colonel."

He looked at T, and Jack said, gesturing wearily, "T, this is Doctor Jackson – Carter's Shrink… Doc, this is T – he worked with Carter."

Daniel and T shook hands, T saying with a little smile as he patted the Psychologist on the shoulder, "Oh, the _Shrink_. Sam wouldn't stop talking about you yesterday."

Daniel looked embarrassed, and then said with a worried expression on noticing that Sam hadn't moved, "I heard from Janet about what happened… is the Captain still not speaking?"

T shook his head and Jack replied, looking at Sam worriedly, "Not a peep out of her since I've been here... been here since first thing."

Daniel gently touched her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he, his brow wrinkling with worry, moved to the other side of the bed, where he saw much to his dismay that her eyes were puffy and were looking past everything. He gently touched her hand and said quietly,

"Captain?"

After a long silence, as he was about to get up, she whispered, "I'm ugly."

Jack and T looked at each other in surprise, the latter saying, "She said something."

Daniel crouched back down again, holding her hand once more, and he said softly, "No you're not. Why would you say that?"

She began to cry, closing her eyes as she whispered, "I hate my body. It's all ugly."

As her friends looked increasingly worried, Daniel said, "Captain, the scars will go. You're going to be ok. It's just going to take some time, but you'll be fine."

Glancing up at Janet as she entered the room, Daniel continued, smoothing Sam's brow, "At least eat something… Janet tells me you haven't eaten at all, and it's the afternoon. Your blood sugar must be lower than Worf's."

Jack, T and Janet smiled briefly at the Star Trek reference, and the Captain nodded slightly. Janet and Daniel helped her to sit up, the former saying,

"Sam… you're gonna pull through this."

--------------------

A little later, Sam having not said anything since her self-deprecating comments, Daniel wheeled her around the hospital because of the sudden downpour outside. He stopped in the hospital cafeteria and, after ordering two coffees and some cookies, sat at a table with her.

He sipped his with a little smile as he noticed her previously impassive face change on smelling the coffee. She looked up, her eyes immediately focussing on the steaming cup, and she then looked at him, saying quietly,

"Doctor Frasier won't let me drink coffee."

He lifted his cup briefly, saying with that same smile, "Well, Sarah won't let me drink it either – she says it makes me loopy… this could be our little secret. I won't tell if you don't."

She smiled for the first time that day, and he said, noticing her hesitate, "Go ahead."

She slowly reached for the cup, taking a small sip, and she closed her eyes, saying softly, "Thanks. I haven't had coffee since before the…"

She trailed off, opening her eyes as tears pricked her eyes, and he said with a nod, his smile vanishing, "I can imagine."

Her smile reappeared as she said, "It kept me up many a-night during my college days."

"Oh yeah…I lived on the stuff. My Mom used to scold me, saying that I needed to eat properly."

She chuckled and he gestured to a plate of cookies, saying with a warm smile, "Chocolate Walnut cookies… the only real cookie."

She laughed again, replying, "Thanks. I imagine this is the other main constituent of your diet…"

"Oh, I wish… I can't get enough of these. Sarah counts them whenever she's over and puts sanctions on them."

She said softly, her smile fading as she began to feel more than a little envious of a woman she didn't know, "She cares about you."

He nodded, smiling slightly as he said, "I know."

Her gaze lowered and she sighed, reaching a hand under her gown to smooth a bandaged sore spot, and he asked, changing the subject, "Have they given you a timeline for letting you go?"

She sighed again, replying as she picked up a cookie, looking at it, "Not a timeline, per se… The Doctor did say that it would be soon…"

She grimaced and continued, "I don't think I did myself any favours today… they were going to take my bandages off."

He placed a hand over hers and said gently, "Captain-Doctor, you're going to get through this. You're still you. You're still Samantha Carter despite the scars. The scars are badges of honour – you didn't get them from committing a crime – you saved two lives, two lives that otherwise wouldn't have come out of that place alive."

A tear ran down her cheek as her gaze lowered again, thinking about the two children whom she had saved, who had visited her before the most recent surgeries with their parents to thank her. She said quietly,

"I'm still ugly."

"No you're not."

He said gently, "Eat the cookie – I can't guarantee that it will solve your problems, but you'll feel a little better at least."

She sighed again and then took a little bite. Chewing it thoughtfully, she paused in surprise and then said with a small smile after she had swallowed,

"Wow."

He smiled, remarking, "I may have just converted you to them."

She continued eating, and when she had finished, he asked, "Feel better?"

She nodded and his smile grew wider for a moment, and he said, "Told you. You know, apparently President Reagan had a jar of jellybeans on his desk in the Oval office… if I was in his place, I'd have a jar of these things."

She laughed, remarking, "You'd get fat."

"Totally worth it."

They smiled at each other, and she asked as she reached for another cookie, "So… do you have any pets?"

He replied as he sipped his coffee, a thoughtful expression on his face, "I did have a cat… Isis… a beautiful tabby named after the Egyptian goddess of magic. I had her since she was a kitten… but Sarah's allergic to cats so I gave her to my parents…the cat that is, not Sarah."

He looked down for a moment with a little smile, and then asked, "You?"

She replied as she mused over the cookie, "I had a cat too…"

She looked at him and continued, "Schrödinger. He's named after an Austrian Physicist, who used his cat in a famous thought experiment to illustrate the complexity and strangeness of quantum mechanics and the mathematics required in order to render it…"

Resting his chin on his hand as he listened with interest, he said, "You know, most people would assume that a Physicist would name their cat Einstein, Hawking, or even Armstrong, but Schrödinger's pretty good… it's like a private joke."

She smiled, and he said after a pause, "You said _had_."

She briefly smiled, replying, "I gave it to an old boyfriend of mine… Nathan. He'd never had a cat before."

He raised his eyebrows briefly, and she said, "You know, cat allergies can be treated – your girlfriend can get tablets."

He replied with a nod, "I know… I take antihistamines for my dust allergies, but…"

He smiled grimly and continued, "Sarah just doesn't like cats."

"Ah."

He asked after a little awkward pause, looking up from his cup, "Are you looking forward to your bandages coming off?"

She chewed her lip and said with a brief frown, which melted into muted anguish, "I'm not but it's got to happen someday… I mean, I can't just hide out or… or be a recluse."

She closed her eyes and he said, concerned, "They won't do it until you're ready. Why do you have to hide? As I understand it, you're suffering for being brave during something started up by two juvenile delinquents whose collective sentences wouldn't even scare a kid."

She nodded dejectedly and remarked softly, "Woe betide our criminal justice system."

He looked around her for a moment and then said, "Well, I was exaggerating… a little, but the point is that they'll be out one day and they'll just carry on with their lives while you have to suffer."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to Chas54 for clearing up the confusion I had about Jack's rank… I've kept the Colonel thing in though and it's explained away in a future chapter (tee hee, I've got the whole story written up!)._

_--------------------_

One morning, Janet and a Nurse ushered Jack, T and Jonas out of Sam's room where a full-length mirror had been placed near the bed and turned to face the wall. The Nurse pulled the curtains around them as Sam sat on the bed, waiting apprehensively for what was to come. Janet asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Sam… are you ready?"

Sam closed her eyes and exhaled, saying quietly, "I guess it's got to happen sooner or later."

Janet gazed at with concern for a moment and then she and the Nurse went about removing each bandage, checking the scars beneath each one as Sam blinked back tears.

Removing them all, Janet smiled and remarked, "There you are… you're looking human again…"

Sam opened her eyes, not wanting to look down to see what she feared, and Janet gently ushered her towards the mirror. The Doctor asked,

"Are you ok?"

Sam nodded, her lips pressed together, and, with a nod from the Doctor, the Nurse turned the mirror around. The Captain stared at herself in the mirror, the long scars with faded bruising, and she gasped. She put her hand over her mouth and whispered, tears running down her cheeks,

"Oh God."

Janet said with a hopeful smile, "Sam, they're healing nicely… within a month or so, you won't notice them."

The Nurse helped Sam back into her gown right before she sank into the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. Janet sat next to her and, with an arm around the Captain, said quietly as she tried to look Sam in the eyes,

"You're going to be fine. It'll all go."

Sam said softly, tears running down her cheeks, "They're horrible."

"Honey, I know but they're not staying."

Janet gently smoothed the area between Sam's shoulder blades and then said, getting up, "Get some rest. You've been keyed up for hours now. You're going to be fine, I promise you."

With a worried look across at the Nurse, the two medics helped an upset Sam back into bed, the Nurse then drawing the curtain before wheeling the mirror out.

Jack appeared in the doorway and, noticing that Sam was curled up tightly on the bed, her back to them, he asked Janet, worried, "Doc?"

Janet replied quietly as she gently smoothed Sam's hair, "She's going to be fine, Colonel. It was just a little much for her, but she wasn't our worst."

Jack, T and Jonas came back in; Jonas sitting on the edge of the bed behind Sam as he gently touched her shoulder, Jack sitting in the chair, and T crouching on the other side of the bed as he tried to talk to Sam while a grim Janet left with a sigh.

Jonas remarked with a little frown, "Well, she isn't screaming or throwing things…"

Jack said with a grim expression, "She's oddly quiet. Trust me, that's quite possibly the worst sign in Carter… it means she's trying not to show that something's hurting her."

T patted Sam's shoulder and asked her, "You ok, Sam?"

Sam sniffed back tears, replying quietly as she looked at her pillow, "Oh T… I'm ugly… I've got red scars all over the place. No guy is going to look at me twice."

T joked with a small smile, "Well, I would… but Shauna would kill me."

Jack smirked, Jonas looked at T in mirthful disbelief, and Sam laughed weakly, retorting, "_I'd_ kill you… never mind Shauna… you never stop talking. You're almost as bad as the Colonel when he's in a good mood."

A bemused Jack opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the open door. The three men all looked up to the doorway and Jack broke out into a grin as he said on seeing Daniel,

"Shrink Monkey!"

A bemused T and Jonas looked at the Colonel who said, looking back at them with a shrug, "What, the guy made headway with our girl… oh fer cryin' out loud…"

Daniel, smiling in amusement, replied, "Colonel."

Jonas remarked, still bemused as he stood, "Well, that's as friendly as Colonel O'Neill gets short of filling you up with Guinness."

Daniel ducked his head to smile briefly and he then greeted T and Jonas before saying, looking past the men to Sam's back, the Captain in a foetal position, "Janet mentioned that the Captain's bandages came off today."

T said as he got up, his and the other men's faces clouded with worry, "She is talking but she's feeling down."

Daniel joined T on the other side of the bed and crouched down, saying with a little smile as he touched her hand, "Hey, Captain-Doctor."

She smiled slightly, saying quietly, "Daniel."

"Do you want to go on another walk? We can get some more coffee if Janet doesn't get wise to us."

Jack remarked as T chuckled, "You know…the old girl thought we were responsible for her high caffeine levels… and _you_ got off scot-free."

Both Sam and Daniel smiled, and the latter asked, gazing at her with a smile, "What do you say?"

--------------------

Emerging from the hospital, as Daniel walked slowly by her side, a box under his arm as he held two coffees, Sam walked with the aid of crutches to keep the weight of her more badly damaged leg, and the Psychologist said, "I guess you'll be going home soon."

She replied with a little smile, "I hope so… things are a lot less painful than they were… I've just got to wait for Doctor Frasier to assess my ability to live by myself for three months at least."

"Three months?"

"Oh, my room-mate is coming back from his tour of duty in Iraq…I told you about Cam didn't I?"

He nodded, remarking with a little smile, "You did… your adopted little brother."

He then asked, "Aren't you going to have a carer 'til then?"

"I don't think I need one although the boys have all volunteered. I guess I'd need to be fighting fit before I manage to dissuade the Colonel from staying over."

He smiled and said, "It's nice that you have people who care for you."

She nodded, replying with a thoughtful expression, "I guess it is."

They stopped near picnic tables and he placed the coffees and the box down before helping her to sit down, carefully leaning her crutches against the end of the table. Giving her a cup, he lifted the lid off the box and she laughed softly, remarking as he unfolded a chessboard,

"The Colonel refuses to play against me any more... and Jonas gets distracted a lot of the time but he's good when he's on Earth. Cam hates the game and favours Socom-3 on his Playstation."

He smiled as he assembled the pieces, asking, "What about T?"

"Oh, well, T… he doesn't have any patience. We all tried teaching him but… he's a very stubborn man."

"Looks like stubbornness is contagious with you fire-fighters…"

Laughing, she threw a pawn at him, saying as he grinned and ducked before picking the piece up, "I'm not!"

He remarked, straightening the board on the table between them, "If you say so… Anyway, before you kill me by firing projectile chess pieces at me, Captain-Doctor… ladies' first."

She smiled, taking her first move, and then remained in a state of shock as the game progressed. As the game went on, a crowd of other patients, staff and visitors slowly gathered around them, watching with bated breath as Daniel said with a triumphant smile after almost an hour,

"Check."

Sam raised an eyebrow, remarking as she quickly resolved the situation, her eyes keenly focussed as he looked surprised, "Oh, don't be too sure of yourself, Doc."

Eventually, the crowd pretty big, now including the security personnel that had come to usher the crowd on, Sam smiled innocently as she knocked over his king, saying as she folded her arms across her chest,

"Check… mate."

He stared at the board, agape as the crowd clapped, the Captain now looking embarrassed, and he said in a low voice as the crowd dissipated, "I haven't been beaten since I was five…"

She smiled, picking up a piece as she murmured, "I'm a soldier."

She looked back at him and asked, "Who taught you to play?"

He remarked, now looking amused, "My Dad. He's regretted it ever since. I believe the words 'unholy' and 'terror' were used."

He smiled as she laughed, and he asked, resting his chin in his hand, "What about you?"

She replied with a distant expression as she mirrored his position, looking at him eventually, "Dad. He always said that it was good for keeping the mind active."

"It is."

He asked with a little smile, "Rematch?"

"My head is killing me… and Doctor Frasier would kill you."

"Well… I suppose we could find her weakness… like _chocolate_."

She laughed at the wicked glint in his eyes, and remarked, "I like the way you think, Daniel, but I think she's too strong to be tempted like that."

He asked, shaking his cup gently, "Hey, do you want another coffee?"

She remarked in bemusement, "What about your other appointments?"

He shrugged and replied with a little smile, "I rescheduled them. So… coffee?"

--------------------

Daniel walked into his apartment later that afternoon, shrugging off his jacket just as the phone rang. Grimacing briefly, he answered it and then his eyebrows shot through the roof as he walked into the lounge, looking up to see Sarah sat on the coffee table, her arms folded across her chest, an eyebrow raised.

He said into the phone, gaping at his girlfriend, "Uh… listen Brad, I'll call you back…"

Still looking at her, he disconnected and then said, trying to figure out what he had done wrong, "What are you doing here?"

She stood up and approached him, saying as she slid a hand down his neck and chest purposefully, "I was wondering where you were."

Frowning as she backed him into a wall, glancing back at said wall momentarily, "An appointment…"

She cocked her head to one side and said with feigned nonchalance as she drew a finger across his lips, "You weren't answering your mobile, and… your assistant said that your only appointment finished at half past twelve… It's now almost five…"

He mentally swore and he said, licking his lips nervously, "It was a long appointment."

She looked at for a moment, narrowing her eyes, and she asked, "It's that _delightful_ star-gazing fire-fighter, isn't it?"

He closed his eyes briefly and said quietly, "Sarah... "

She looked at him icily and then leaned in to kiss him, remarking when he looked back at her in confusion at her change in behaviour, panting softly, "Just showing you what Archaeologists and Linguists have over GI Janes."

He said, looking at her with worry and confusion in his eyes, "Sarah…I…"

His resolve weakened and he kissed her, remarking as he closed his eyes, "You always know how to get to me."

"We've been going out for over a year, not counting that disastrous tryst we had in Chicago aeons ago… and you still haven't invited me to move in with you."

He exhaled and said, "Sarah… I just don't feel ready yet. It's not that I don't love you… because I do, but… it's not something that I want to rush into."

"I haven't even met your parents."

He said, thinking on his feet, "Uh… I was thinking about it this Christmas. Our schedules are clear around that time."

She gazed at him for a moment, and he asked, gently touching her cheek, "Did you hear from _Nature_ yet?"

"I'll tell you later."

With a sultry smile, she grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom, remarking, "I was spoiling for a fight… seeing as I'm not going to get that now, I might as well use that energy."

He retorted with a pout, smiling nonetheless, "Just don't go injuring me this time… I've still got the marks on my back the last time you got frisky."

She took his glasses off and then pushed him back onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, and he asked with a little smile, "So how was your day?"

"Same old, same old… _Nature_ are going to publish my paper."

"That's great news! It's high time you got some recognition."

She remarked as he helped her out of her clothes, "Oh come on, Daniel… we both know that if you had braved the storm after your little lecture in Chicago, your papers would be highly sought after."

"That's not true."

She smiled briefly as he held her in his arms, and she asked as his fingers travelled her bare skin, "How was that appointment?"

His eyes glazed over as he remembered the big chess match with Sam, and he said softly, "Oh, I got whupped in a chess match."

Looking up at him in surprise as her hands stopped their caresses, "But you've never been beaten."

He smiled as he replied, "I was surprised too."

"Who was it, one of the old men at the hospital?"

He shook his head and replied as he kissed her, "It was the Captain. She'd had her bandages removed and she needed cheering up…"

Her hands froze again and she suddenly sat up. Frowning, he sat up too and asked, "Sarah?"

She sighed and said, slowly but sadly putting her clothes back on, "I've got to go, Daniel."

"What, why? A minute ago you were planning on… wait, what's this really about?"

She paused, her back to him and said icily, "You've been talking about this _Captain_ every day since you got the case… and I've been tasting coffee, chocolate and walnuts every time I kiss you. She's always your last appointment and you always spend far longer with her than you allot for each appointment…"

She turned, and continued very bitterly, "Do you have coffee and chocolate walnut cookies before or after the sex… no, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

She angrily rammed her sweater back on and stormed out as he, hastily putting his boxers back on and falling over in the process, called, "Sarah! Wait!"

He closed his eyes when he heard the front door slam, and he hid his face in his hands as he began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat in a mall café, having been discharged a couple of weeks previously, with Shauna, who asked coyly as she stirred her cappuccino, a few bags at her feet, "So… did you hear from that hot Psychologist again?"

Sam stared at her in disbelief, glaring at her in a way that she had unconsciously picked up from one Cameron Mitchell, and said, "Shauna…"

"Sweetie, if you're gonna hang with the girls, you may as well learn how we talk."

"And _girls_ make something out of nothing?"

"Sure, why not? You're lucky Val isn't here – the girl could embarrass Jack. Anyway… no, it isn't nothing. You had some geek-fun the last time you were with him… and who have you last had some of that with? God knows the boys don't engage you anywhere near as much as he did."

Sam sipped her latte, replying with a thoughtful expression as her cheeks reddened ever so slightly, "I had some fun, so what?"

Shauna smiled mischievously, remarking, "It was a lot more than that. I know how you people work… you value that sort of thing. Even Jonas… the nasty one, couldn't reach you on that level."

Sam shook her head and replied, feeling more than a little embarrassed, "It's still nothing… and besides, I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks. I think we're due another appointment soon…"

She added the words, "I hope," silently, and Shauna smirked at her, Sam exclaiming as her face continued to redden, "What?!"

"You're blushing."

"I'm not… Anyway…"

Suddenly Shauna's eyes widened as she looked past the Captain and she said in a low voice, touching Sam's sleeve, "Honey, don't turn around but I think the good Doctor's here… with some redhead."

Sam rolled her eyes, remarking with an icy glare, "What are we? Eighth graders?!"

Sam discreetly glanced over her shoulder and saw Daniel on the other side of the café from them, near to the top of the escalator, sitting across the table from a woman with long curly red hair, holding hands with her. Sam grimaced slightly in envy and awkwardness as she turned back to Shauna to see her companion's eyes narrowed as she watched the couple.

Sam said, frowning in disbelief, "You're lip-reading?!"

Shauna looked back at her and replied, "I don't need to… the boy's in the doghouse anyway. On the lip-reading front, she thinks he's interested in someone else, and he's trying hard to look like he's committing to her."

Sam, embarrassed, said quietly, "Shauna, it's technically eavesdropping… leave them alone."

Shauna grinned, saying as she looked back at her, "Well, he's too good for that china doll… if she smiled, her face would crack. Oh, if only I was single… and had less baby weight and cellulite…"

Sam grimaced, closing her eyes briefly as she remarked, "_Not_ a good mental image."

"Exactement, ma sœur. Hence yours truly not going after the uber-hot stud that is currently in our vicinity."

"And the fact that you happen to have a gold band on your finger, whose wider twin is on my good friend's finger."

Shauna smiled at her teasingly, and then said with a soft smile, "You can't get better than my T-bear."

"Well, you've both got verbal diarrhoea."

Shauna chuckled, and then, noticing that their cups were empty, asked as she put her jacket back on, "You ready to go?"

Sam remarked with a smile, "Have you bought out the mall yet?"

"It could happen… anyway, come on, I've got to get something from Wal-Mart and then we're made."

"Correction: _you're_ made."

"Same difference."

Sam smiled and held her cane as she slowly got up, Shauna asking with a worried expression, "Do you want some help?"

"I'm fine, thanks… God, I feel like a cripple."

When Sam had got up, Shauna said as she gently touched her arm, "Honey, of course you're not."

Noticing Sam glancing back at the couple, Shauna said, "Hey, here's an idea… go talk to him."

Sam looked at her with a panicked expression and Shauna rolled her eyes, mimicking Sam's voice as she remarked, "What are we? Eighth-graders?!"

She continued in her normal voice, "Go, move it."

"I can't… they're having a private conversation."

"Hey, if they didn't want people coming up to them, they should have locked themselves in their love shack, now _move_… or I'll do it."

Sam groaned in embarrassment, putting her hand on her forehead, and Shauna laughed, saying, "Just act all innocent and say 'hi'… then push your boobs up and…"

"Shauna!?!"

Shauna grinned, gently pushing her in the vague direction of Daniel's table as she said, "Just 'hi' then."

Sam took a deep breath and then said, glancing back to see whether the couple had noticed at all, "Fine. Stay here – I don't want you scaring him off…"

Shauna remarked, feigning innocence, "Who, moi? The most sophisticated and demure of the department's WAGs?"

Sam frowned, asking in confusion, "WAGs?"

"_Wives and girlfriends_, hon… try to keep up, Captain."

Sam rolled her eyes and then took another deep breath before turning around and, in true Jack style, feigned surprise on seeing Daniel. She approached their table and when she'd reached it, said as the redhead looked up,

"Hi."

Daniel's head immediately shot up and he said with a breezy grin as his companion freed her hands inconspicuously and tried to keep her expression neutral, "Captain-Doctor! Hi, how are you doing? How are the burns? I notice you've only got a cane."

Sam replied with a slight smile, "They're getting better… it's a lot easier to walk although I still need the assistance of an inanimate object."

Daniel said with a smile, "Good, good… oh…"

He gestured to the lady across the table from him, saying, "Captain… this is Doctor Sarah Gardener… my girlfriend. Uh, Sarah, this is the Captain I mentioned… Doctor Sam Carter."

Sam and Sarah shook hands, the redhead trying to disguise the cold look in her eyes as Sam said with a small smile, "Nice to meet you, Doctor Gardener."

"Likewise, _Captain_."

Daniel remarked as he pushed up his glasses, looking up at Sam, "So, you're having a shop-a-thon?"

Sam retorted, amused, "Are you kidding, shopping makes me question my existence… Shauna… uh, T's wife dragged me out for several hours of torture under the guise of a purported cultural experience."

She continued, noticing the evil looks from Sarah, "Anyway, I better be going… the torture resumes."

Daniel looked disappointed for the briefest of moments and then said, glancing at Sarah and noticing her discreetly raised eyebrow, "Ok… it was nice seeing you again. I'll call you to arrange an appointment."

Sam smiled, remarking, and now inwardly enjoying herself on realising that Sarah was jealously guarding Daniel, "Oh, I can't wait."

She turned to Sarah and said with a small grin, "Daniel's such a great chess player."

Sarah said icily, "I know."

Sam replied with a cheerful smile, "Oh, of course you do! Anyway… bye, it was nice seeing you both. See ya."

Daniel and Sarah watched as Sam walked back to a quietly amused Shauna, looping arms with her as they walked to the lifts, and Shauna whispered in her ear, glancing back at the table, "Oh… if looks could kill… I give them a month, tops."

"Shauna?!"

"I'm just saying… jeez, don't be such a lady-baby."

--------------------

After the two women had disappeared into a lift, Sarah whipped her head around to look at Daniel, noticing his thoughtful expression, and she remarked with disdain, an eyebrow raised, "She seems nice… if you like the blue-collar look."

Daniel's gaze eventually moved back to Sarah, and on noticing her chilly expression, suddenly looked sheepish as he became self-conscious at how he had behaved, and she continued, her jaw clenching with suppressed anger,

"… Your face was lighting up as much as the gaudy Christmas tree that Robert had in his office last year."

He said, feeling guilty, "Sarah…"

Her gaze softened as she asked, "What happened to us, Daniel? It just feels like things have changed… and if I'm not mistaken, it's been more noticeable since you got that Captain."

He closed his eyes and then asked, slight exasperation in his tone, "Are you jealous?!"

She asked, all too familiar with the 'if you don't want to answer a question, ask another one' principle, her eyes moistening with unshed tears, "Are you in love with her?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ditto."

She sighed and said, gazing at him with regret, forgoing her usually emotionless exterior, "Daniel, don't lie to me or evade the question. I need to know… do you have feelings for her – feelings that are more than just attraction?"

He made to object, when she continued, her voice wavering ever so slightly, "Don't dodge the question, Doctor Psychologist. I need to know where I stand."

He hung his head, closing his eyes for a long moment as she watched him, scared that he needed to think about it, and he finally opened his eyes, gazing at her with regret, saying as she already realised the answer, "Sarah… I care about you a lot. We've been through so much together…"

She rested her eyes on her hand and whispered as she fought to remain her composure, looking up at him, "Are you breaking up with me?"

He swallowed, tears in his eyes as he said, holding her hand in his, "Sarah… I can't do this any more. As much of a cliché as this is going to seem now, it's not you – it's me…"

He sighed, looking down at the table for a moment to collect his thoughts before meeting her gaze again as he continued, "You've always deserved way better than me. We are two very different people. It's why we didn't work out at college… me forgetting our two month anniversary was just the straw that broke the camel's back – I know that… I tried to make things work between us. I really tried, but it keeps coming back to this – I'm not the right man for you."

She asked, her heart breaking, "How can you say that?"

He shook his head and said softly, "We had some great times, wonderful times… but I'm not your destiny. And before you say it… it's not because of the Captain. I'll admit that I do have feelings for her, but…"

Anger clouding her features, she asked as she pulled her hand out of his, "You were planning on dumping me anyway?!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm so very sorry."

Vowing that she wouldn't cry in front of him, she quickly stood up, grabbing her coat as she said bitterly before walking away, "Don't even try to play it down, Daniel. Goodbye."

Closing his eyes briefly, he said, "Sarah…" but it was too late – she had entered a lift and he was left to think over what he had just done as he gazed regretfully out over the glass barrier to his left, down to the crowds in the lower level of the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

Now getting by without a cane, Sam sat in a crowded bar one night with Jack, T, Jonas, Shauna and Val, most of everyone laughing heartily at Jack and T's contest to outdo each other in outrageous storytelling. As Sara joined the group, Jack got up to kiss her as they all whooped. Jack, an eyebrow raised and an arm around a slightly embarrassed Sara, said as they sat down,

"Grow up, kids."

T slipped an arm around a laughing Shauna, replying cheekily, "Ooh, tough words, Jack… look who's talking."

Jonas added with a chuckle as Val held his hand, "You're a fine one to talk."

Jack turned to Sam, who was trying hard to suppress her laughter, and asked with a weary expression, "You too?"

Sam replied, almost swallowing her laughter down but not hiding her mischievous smile, replied as she feigned innocence, "Didn't see the point, Sir. It's common knowledge why what you said was ironic."

"Harsh, Carter… harsh."

Val asked, glancing at Shauna as T and Jonas went to get more drinks, "So…when is that Captain coming back?"

Looking confused for a moment as Jack and Sara talked softly to each other, their heads close, Sam replied, "Ah… in a couple of days. He called last night from Baghdad."

Shauna remarked in amusement, "So, it's either going to be Rachel and Monica, or Chandler and Monica…"

Jack, looking up briefly from his conversation, added with a smirk, "… or Ross and Rachel…"

Sam rolled her eyes and replied, "_No_… I'll admit he is pretty hot – I'm not blind – but he's like a brother to me."

Val remarked with a wink as the boys returned, "You could always go for perceived incest then."

"Eww, no. Definitely _brother_ material."

T asked, looking around at them when he had resumed his seat, "Hey, who are you talking about?"

Shauna replied as she stroked his forearm, "Captain Mitchell. Sam's going to jump his bones when he comes home."

Sam's eyes widened briefly and she said, embarrassed, "Uh… no."

T laughed as Jack remarked, "Well… in another universe, maybe… _but_…"

He looked at T, who said, his arms folded across his chest, "… there's a Shrink in the mix."

"I'm thinking love triangle here."

Sam rolled her eyes and remarked in disbelief, "Do you guys not have a life!??"

Jack looked at Sara, who shrugged and replied with a chuckle, "Maybe not, hon… but you're the odd one out here."

Sam cleared her throat and replied, embarrassed and feeling awkward, "Yeah, thanks for that. _Sam the dateless wonder_. Fine. I'll have you know my brother's fixing me up with someone."

T remarked, "Your brother?! That guy… no offence, and big respect to 'ma and 'pa Carter who are six feet under and seven trillion miles up, but your brother sucks as a matchmaker..."

Jack asked, concerned, "Who is it?"

Sam replied, looking down with a sigh, "Uh…a Cop from Denver."

The others exchanged worried looks, each looking as though they were trying to encourage each other to say something to her, when Sam, a resigned expression flitting on her face, said softly as she got up, "I'll just go get a refill… Anyone else want one?"

Without waiting for an answer, she made her way through the crowds, limping ever so slightly as she did so, and Jack said quietly as they all continued to look worried, "Our girl needs a pretty big eye-opener. What does some… _Cop_ from Denver chosen by her dull as Canada – no offence Val – brother, have over that Shrink?"

Shauna shrugged and replied, "Well, I'll bet he's unattached to begin with… me and Sam saw Doctor Jackson with his girlfriend a couple of weeks back."

She added with a brief smile, "The girl didn't look too happy at Sam going up to their table to say 'hi'."

Jonas said, leaning forward slightly, his hands clasped together as he looked around at his friends, "What we need is a plan."

T remarked in bewilderment, "Oh yeah, we're not doing anything that ends up with us dressed like the Village People and having to run when someone sees us and we end up in a gay bar doing 'YMCA'…"

When everyone looked at him in bemusement, Shauna looking at him in sceptical amusement, he continued with a shrug, "What!? It could happen… and there's only one person getting _all_ this."

He and Shauna kissed as Jack remarked, closing his eyes for a moment and wincing, "Get a room…"

He continued, looking around at everyone, "Probie is right for once… we need a plan, a big plan. We know… _we know_ that he digs our girl. You can't fake the looks he gives her when he looks at her. So… here's what we'll do…"

--------------------

Sam managed to reach the bar eventually and find the only empty barstool. With a relieved smile, she said as the barman looked at her, leaning closer to hear her over the loud atmosphere,

"One Peach liqueur on the rocks, please, Fred."

Fred replied with a smile as he went about pouring a drink, "Sure thing, Sam. Coming right up."

He asked as he passed several glasses to other people before getting to her order, "Not with your friends?"

"Just having a little timeout."

"Good idea… they're all getting tipsy and conspiratorial."

He gave her a glass and asked, "Anything else?"

She shook her head with a smile, giving him some money, and he said with a smile, noticing the extra money, "Thanks, Sam… but…"

She replied with a wave of her hand, "No, it's yours Fred. You work your butt off and you don't get much for it… you deserve way more than that."

He smiled at her in thanks before being called to the other side of the bar, and she sipped her drink with a thoughtful expression. A tap on her shoulder brought her attention to her right where she saw a tidy-looking older man in what appeared to be his fifties, with white hair, and he asked, his voice bearing a soft southern lilt, a smirk tugging at his lips as he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Can I buy the lady a drink?"

Blinking in surprise on recognising Senator Robert Kinsey, and remembering his 'Mayor Quimbyesque' reputation, as Jack had put it on more than one occasion, she said with forced politeness,

"No thanks."

He then caressed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I promise we'll have more fun than a silly ol' drink… perhaps breakfast too."

Angry, she shot back, her eyes icy, "What kind of a girl do you take me for?! Do you see the blonde hair and assume that I'll let you get me drunk and then take me to a cheap motel?!"

Kinsey looked embarrassed as he straightened his hair, looking around to see whether anyone had noticed, and Sam continued, her frustration getting the better of her as she threw his hand off, standing up,

"Take your filthy hands off me, Senator."

Straightening his tie, he shrugged and said, smirking still, "Well, I saw you were all alone…"

A man clearing his throat drew both their attentions to behind Sam where none other than Daniel straightened up and said, pushing his glasses up as Jack, T and Jonas got up from their seats, "The lady's with me."

As Sam's eyes widened in surprise, most of everyone gathering around them at a safe distance as her friends readied themselves, Kinsey looked him up and down with an insolent expression, remarking sceptically, "Really? You're not really much to look at. You're just a geek."

Daniel stood up as Sam's eyes stayed wide, and he said, squaring his shoulders casually, "At least I don't have to have money and status to make friends. You are an insult to the human race, and I suggest that you leave the lady alone."

Sam said quietly, scared as she glanced at a now seething Kinsey, "Daniel…"

Kinsey stepped up to him and remarked, cocking his head arrogantly, "You suggest? Let me tell you something son… I'm a Senator, which means that I was elected… _chosen_ to be in my position, and..."

"That I may be so, but being a Senator means that you have a certain level of responsibility too… You, on the other hand, are a fool."

Kinsey laughed as he looked around at everyone, trying to make light of Daniel's words as he said, "The only fool here is the one standing in front of me thinking that he can pick a fight with me… listen one cotton-pickin' minute, you punch me and I'll have this place wrapped in litigation so fast that your _grandchildren_ will be making court appearances."

Daniel said, unflinching as he stood in front of the Senator, "No, I'm not going to hit you. I don't see why I have to fight or strike blows when I can use words."

The Senator said with an arrogant smile as he grabbed Sam's arm, "Well, in that case, the _lady_ and I have a little business to attend to."

Before Daniel could reply, Sam stood up, wrenched her arm free as Jack and T held an angry Jonas back, and she sent Kinsey sprawling with a hard punch. The crowd parted as he fell backwards towards them, and Sam grimaced as she looked at her reddening fist, remarking as she looked down at the injured yet surprised Senator,

"I bet you never saw that coming, _Senator Misogynist_."

As Fred and another barman threw the Senator out, the crowd broke out into applause as Sam looked embarrassed, and her friends stepped forward to hug her, Jack remarking as he checked her knuckles out,

"I see that seven years in a civilian force hasn't softened you up… you might want some ice though."

T added as he kissed her cheek, the crowd dispersing, "You showed him, girl."

Jonas hugged Sam, saying fondly, "Go, Sam."

They were about to drag her back to their table when Jack suddenly smirked on realising who else had been there. He discreetly nudged T who grabbed Jonas' arm, and Jack said with a little smile as Sam looked confused,

"Go back to your little drink."

"Sir?"

"Trust me on this. Good luck."

She frowned in confusion and then turned around to see Daniel, his back to her as he sat on his stool again, and it hit her. She smiled briefly and then said as she approached him, retaking her seat,

"Hey."

He smiled softly, replying as he looked across at her, "Hey."

She placed a hand over his and said with a smile mirroring his, "That was a really great thing you did. Thanks."

His features clouded with anger as he said quietly, "I hate it when guys like that think they can get anything or anyone they want because of their money and status…"

He smiled and continued as Fred passed an icepack over the bar for Sam's knuckles, "That's some right hook you have."

She smiled in reply, saying as she looked down at the bar top in embarrassment, "_Level three advanced_ combat training… It's an Air Force thing."

She asked, her head inclined slightly as he looked amused, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

He sighed, gesturing to his still full glass as his smile faded, remarking as he pushed his glasses up, "I came here to drown my sorrows but I couldn't even drink the first glass. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

She asked, worried, "Why would you want to drown your sorrows?"

He grimaced as he looked down at the bar top, replying as he closed his eyes briefly, "My girlfriend and I broke up a few weeks back."

Surprised, she said sincerely as she touched his hand, "I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking… why?"

He said, meeting her gaze, "It's ok – it just didn't work out. It was the end of the road for us, I guess. I just couldn't give her what she wanted."

Raising her eyebrows briefly, she looked down at the bar again, saying quietly, "Oh."

He nodded slightly, and then said with a little smile, "How are you doing? You're not using your cane, I see."

She replied with a slight smile, resting her chin on her palm, "It's a lot easier to walk now… just got a little limp and the scars are not _that_ noticeable. Oh, and Cam's coming home by the end of the week, and… I have a date on Saturday."

Confused and secretly disappointed, he asked, "With Cam?"

She looked at him in bemusement, saying before her gaze moved to her glass, "No, he's like a brother to me… It's someone Mark fixed me up with."

He asked with an inaudible sigh, "Well, how do you feel about it? You look a little scared."

She replied as she moved her eyes to look at him, "The last time I had a long-term relationship was… a long time ago when I was engaged to some goob that I should never have got with."

Feeling hurt, much to his own surprise, he said gently, "Not every guy is going to be like Jonas."

She looked at him in surprise and then realisation, saying with a slight smile, "You always seem to get things out of me without me realising it."

He smiled briefly, remarking, "I'm a Psychologist – it's my job."

They gazed at each other for a moment and then both looked down before she asked, glancing at him, "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

He remarked, pushing his glasses up with a small smile, "Isn't that my line?"

Her smile grew wider as she retorted, "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"What about your friends?"

"Oh, they're busy being tipsy."

Smiling, she held his hand as they left, neither noticing the other main members of the Colorado Springs Fire and Rescue and their WAGs staring at them with wide eyes before cheering wildly and hi-fiving.


	8. Chapter 8

_Seeing as this is AU, the topic of Daniel's disastrous lecture is different too… no flames please (no flames anyway thank you…oh, sure, go ahead and show everyone how silly and narrow-minded you are why don't you? lol : D ) Wait, no, I save you the trouble:_

"_Ewwww, Sam and Daniel are soooooo like brother and sister. I read this today and I felt sick. I was like 'oh my God…' and my cousin was like 'Schuh…', and my… Well, you get the picture. This story sucks. It's all wrong. We all __**know**__ that Sam and Jack were meant to be, skipping merrily into the sunset to talk of many things, mainly hockey, tactics and beer… As you may have guessed, or maybe __**not**__ seeing as you favour SamDaniel – everyone knows SD'ers are sooo thick with webbed feet – I only did this to get my review count up. Consider yourself blessed that I would even read this pile of filth, let alone review it."_

_Oh… that was a little too fun to write. lol_

_--------------------_

Sam and Daniel walked together in the balmy air, neither speaking for a long time, their arms folded across their chests. Suddenly she remarked with a little smile,

"You're so much better at this than I am."

He replied with a shrug, "I guess you're just feeling self-conscious."

"I guess."

They stopped at a bench overlooking a moonlit lake, and he was about to sit down when he paused in surprise when she sat on the back of it, her feet on the seat. He smiled briefly in amusement and followed suit, sitting next to her as they looked out across the lake.

She said softly with a thoughtful expression, "It's so beautiful. I sometimes come out here to think when the guys get a bit much. I love how it is on a clear night like this when the moonlight reflects in the ripples."

He made a noise in agreement, replying as he felt himself relax, "It is."

They continued to gaze at the body of water, and then she asked, a worried frown on her face, "Do you think I'm making a mistake going through with the date on Saturday?"

He shrugged slightly and replied as, unbeknownst to her, his eyes softened with regret, "Maybe, but you won't know until you go on it. And besides, it's only a date."

She nodded and, after a long pause, she asked, glancing at him, "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged again and sighed, saying, "A little philosophical, I think."

He said after a longer pause, shaking his head grimly, "She took a lot of stuff that she didn't deserve, that no-one deserved let alone her. We went out for two months during our Linguistic PhDs are Chicago, and I worked right through our two month anniversary… she ended it then, saying that it was either her or the work… and I was young."

He continued, "We met up again just over a year ago and now that we… chiefly, I was a little older and, hopefully, a little wiser, that we could have something."

She asked, moved by how he was opening up to her, "What happened?"

He glanced at her, replying, "I couldn't commit. Well, ok, I could… I did. I'm a one-woman man – I'm not one of those playing types. It's just that after a year, I still hadn't invited her to move in with me, and I hadn't taken her to see my parents. It just… I don't know… it just didn't feel right."

"Did you love her?"

He sighed and replied in a choked whisper, closing his eyes, "I… I don't know. Looking back, I guess I just got so used to her being around, and I could talk to her without having to dumb anything down. God, I was such a jerk."

She watched him, her heart feeling heavy to see such a person unhappy like that, and she gently hugged him. He said quietly as she rubbed his upper back,

"Sorry… I can't believe I just told you all that."

She replied, kissing the tip of his ear, "I think we're past that, Doc… _way_ past that. I like how I've been able to talk to you like a friend… like so much more than a friend these past months."

He nodded as she let him go, and he straightened up, replying quietly as he smiled slightly, "We've been able to talk about anything, haven't we?"

She smiled, remarking teasingly, "I keep beating you at chess."

"That was only five times."

"Out of?"

"Uh… seven."

They smiled at each other in amusement, and she asked, "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem."

She watched him for a moment and then said, "You know, I miss having you as my Shrink… I cancelled my appointment with the new guy. He was just boring and distant, but you… God, I don't think I've ever just clicked with anyone like that before."

He blushed as he smiled slightly and replied as his smile faded, "Well, you're doing fine... I think you can manage without a Shrink. You've come so far since we first met."

She remarked as her cheeks reddened too, "I can't get enough of Chocolate Walnut cookies now."

He smiled, replying as he gazed at her, "The only real cookie."

She asked with a slight frown, "Did you ever consider going back to Archaeology or Linguistics? It seems to me that those two would be a pretty big part of your life especially seeing as your parents and grandfather are in those fields."

He grimaced briefly as he watched the ripples in the lake, and exhaled before saying, "It's a long story. I, uh… I disgraced myself at a lecture about eight years ago."

"Don't tell me you mooned the guests…"

He looked at her in bemusement and then laughed with her before saying, shaking his head as he struggled to regain his composure, "No… I suppose I might as well have. I was defending a theory… it _was_ pretty silly, I guess."

When he didn't elaborate, she gently rested her hand on his and asked as his gaze met hers, "What was it?"

He shook his head, dropping his gaze as he replied awkwardly, "It's… it's stupid."

She said, gently caressing his hand, "Daniel… you're not an idiot – it can't have been that bad."

"Oh… you don't know the half of it."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

He gazed at her again, as though to ascertain the truth, and, satisfied by what he saw, he turned his hand over to hold hers, saying as he closed his eyes, his head lowering, "Ok… uh, the possibility of extraterrestrial involvement in early human civilisations."

He opened his eyes tentatively and stared at her in surprise when he realised that she was looking thoughtful. She smiled slightly, meeting his gaze as she said,

"It's not completely outlandish. There are a lot of things that can't be explained… like the Ancient Astronaut… or the Baghdad Battery. In some religions, the main deity or deities are usually perceived as to be living in the sky, or like the Olympians, on Olympus."

He nodded, excited as he said, "And if you think about it, all of the legends have to have some kind of basis in reality… like Atlantis for instance."

"The Arthurian legend."

"The Egyptian, Babylonian, and maybe the Greek pantheons and epic cycles."

He remarked with a soft smile, "You probably think I'm nuts."

She replied with a shrug, smiling by the end, "Well, if thinking outside of the box is nuts, then let's order two strait-jackets."

They gazed at each other and he slowly lifted a hand to caress her cheek, gently pushing her hair behind her ear as their gazes remained locked. She held the hand that was on her cheek, stroking its back, silently encouraging him.

His hand dropped with the same slowness and she leaned towards him, kissing him on the cheek. He returned the kiss and they held hands, still gazing at each other, this time smiling as they each felt butterflies in their stomachs as they felt themselves standing on the edge of something new and unknown yet old and familiar at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam got out of her car, one afternoon, having driven to the Airport to meet Cam, and her mobile rang. As Daniel got out of the car too, she frowned slightly, and answered it as he stood next to her, and was promptly greeted by her brother's voice which sounded angry,

"Sam… why did you tell my machine you were cancelling on Pete?! You could have told me in person, so to speak."

She smiled in apology to Daniel, and then replied, "Mark, this is neither the time nor the place to start an argument. I'm picking Cam up from the Airport."

"In your condition?!"

"I'm fine."

"Sam…"

"Really."

"You've driven by yourself to the Airport with all those scars and…"

She sighed and said before hanging up with a mischievous smile, "I'm not by myself, Mark… I'll talk to you later…bye."

Daniel looked at her in bemusement, asking, "Over-cautious brother?"

She shrugged, remarking, "More like someone who's probably missing out on a bet."

He said, his smile faded, "Captain-Doctor, you didn't have to cancel your date…"

She gazed at him and said quietly, kissing him on the cheek, "I don't think I would have enjoyed it anywhere near as much as I enjoy being with you."

He gently caressed her cheek and she grinned, holding his hand as they walked to the airfield, saying, "You're going to love Cam… he's just so open-minded and nowhere nearly as hurt as the Colonel is. Colonel O'Neill likes you really."

"I figured that out… he smiled at me the last time I saw him."

"There you go. He doesn't instantly like people – with him, you have to earn it."

--------------------

Waiting in the airfield, still holding hands as they waited with many other people, Daniel asked, "Did you ever think of going back to the Air Force?"

She shrugged, replying with a thoughtful expression, "A lot. I love flying, the feeling of being free... Maybe I'll be a flight instructor one day… or try NASA again although there aren't that many space missions now."

He nodded and said, "There isn't the huge public fascination that there was in 1969."

"And there's the funding; the justification of spending so much when there's so many people unsure of when their next meal will be, never mind dreaming of the stars."

He nodded in agreement and then their gazes moved skywards as they heard the Chinooks. The large and dark double-propellered crafts landed, men slowly emerging from them. Suddenly, she let go of his hand as her eyes widened in surprise as an intense gazed man with pale eyes and light brown hair stood a couple of metres in front of them, a bag slung over his shoulder as he said in a soft southern accent,

"Sam."

The bag promptly dropped and the Captain threw herself at him, saying as he grinned, holding her tightly as he swung her around, "Cam!"

As she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, he said quietly, "_Samantha, _I would have got home by myself…"

She shook her head as she looked up at him with a smile, remarking, "Like that's going to happen, _Cameron._"

He smiled and then asked, concerned, "How's everything?"

"Fine, just fine. Limp's not too noticeable."

Her eyes moved to his shoulder to his new insignia, and she said with a grin, "You made Major."

"Oh yeah. That was the surprise I mentioned. Wasn't sure how you'd take being outranked. You have to call me 'Sir' now."

Laughing, she lightly punched him in the arm and then kissed him on the cheek, hugging him as she said excitedly, "I can't believe you're home."

"Neither can I. God, I've missed you."

Remembering who she had brought with her, and feeling a little embarrassed that she had forgot, she called, her arms around Cam's neck, "Daniel, come and meet Cam."

Cam raised an eyebrow briefly, asking quietly, "Daniel?"

As a shy Daniel approached, saying 'hi' to the new Major, Sam said with a grin, "Cam, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, and… Daniel, this is _Major_ Cameron Mitchell."

The two men shook hands, Cam saying when it suddenly hit him who it was, "Oh… right, the Shrink. Heard so much about you."

Daniel said with a smile, "Congratulations on your promotion, Major."

"Hey, you can call me by my first name, Jackson."

Daniel raised his eyebrows for a moment and Sam remarked in bemusement, "Jackson isn't _his_ first name."

Cam shrugged, replying, "I like the guy."

Daniel replied, pushing his glasses up, "Well, in that case, I'll call you Mitchell."

Sam laughed, and then, with her arms around the two men, Cam's arm around her, Daniel's too hesitantly, the Major said, "I hope you haven't given away my share of the apartment."

Sam said, glancing at Daniel with a small smile, "Oh… about that… I leased it to some fire-fighter buddies."

Cam glared at her, remarking, "You did _not_ just say that…"

She kissed him on the cheek again, replying with a grin, "Oh, of course I didn't sell up. You drive me up the wall but you're family… or as much like family as you could be without actually being family."

Still glaring at her, he replied, smiling nonetheless, "_Thanks_ Sam."

"Are you going to see your parents?"

She turned to Daniel, saying, "Cam's parents live in Shawnee County in Kansas."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement, and Cam replied, "I guess. I could drive across on Sunday. I miss Mom's pies. So… what have you been up to, Captain?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sat across a table from Daniel at a restaurant, the two of them dressed smart-casual, and looking a little nervous. She asked as she took a sip of wine,

"Aren't you going to get into trouble what with me being your patient?"

He replied, "Uh, I don't think you're my patient any more what with you not needing regular sessions any more."

"Our appointments were fun… Doctor MacKenzie was just boring."

He smiled slightly at her, remarking, "Doctor MacKenzie _is_ boring."

He held her hand across the table, the two of them gazing softly at each other, and wondering what would happen, what could happen, and whether or not it would work.

--------------------

Daniel drove her home, the two of them laughing at each other's jokes and remarks for most of the way. Pulling up outside her apartment block, he switched the engine off and they gazed at each other. She said with a warm smile,

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Daniel. Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and he replied, tenderly caressing her cheek, "No, thank _you_. It's been fun with you… Actually, I, uh, I don't remember having that much fun with anyone before."

They smiled at each other and she kissed him lightly on the lips. They gazed at each other in slight surprise, and then their lips came together. Groaning softly, her fingers moved through his hair as their lips parted, each beginning a slow, gentle exploration of each other.

They parted, breathless as they stared at each other, and they simultaneously exhaled. She said, stunned,

"Wow."

"Oh, that doesn't cover it."

She smiled, remarking, "If anyone asks, this was our second date… otherwise it makes me look bad in our patriarchal society."

He smiled back at her, replying as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, "If it means another one of those kisses, I'm not going to argue."

They laughed, and kissed once again as their fingers too acted on a reciprocal urge to explore, to discover, to seek out.

When they parted again, she gazed at him with regret, saying as she straightened his glasses, "I'd love to invite you in but Cam's going to be there… and he's got as bad a sense of humour as my _wonderful_ colleagues."

She kissed him on the cheek and he returned the kiss, the Captain whispering as he caressed her cheek, "Goodnight, Daniel."

"'night Sam."

--------------------

Sam, humming happily, unlocked the door to her apartment to see an amused Cam, only wearing pyjama bottoms, and she asked, blushing as she took her coat off, "You were waiting?"

He remarked, surprised that she was alone, "Well, I was just gonna embarrass the two of you but seeing as you're alone…"

She asked, a little annoyed, "What if I'd brought him in?"

"You'd _both_ be red right now."

He asked as he went into the kitchen area, "How was it?"

He looked at her, his head cocked as he noticed her looking as though she was miles away, and he smiled, remarking, "Earth to Sam."

Startled, she looked at him and he asked, amused, "How was the date?"

She grinned, replying as she leaned against a worktop, "Oh, amazing. He's such a great guy. We can talk about anything…"

He held his hands up, remarking as he glared at her half-seriously, "A'right, a'right, don't burst into song."

She smiled slightly and said gently, "All hysteria aside, he's way better than Jonas."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, concerned as she met his gaze, and he said, "I'm sure you figured this out by now, but not everyone's gonna be like evil-Jonas."

She nodded, replying with a small smile, "I got that… thanks Cam."

He squeezed her shoulder, smiling back at her and then went to get something out of the fridge. He said, his head still in the fridge,

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? You could come along with me to Shawnee."

She took her cardigan off as she asked with a chuckle, "Is this because they're expecting you to have a date?"

He stared at her in all nonchalance, saying, "No?"

She tried hard not to laugh but failed as she said when he chuckled too, "Oh, Cameron… sorry. I'd love to, but we've got a double date with Jonas and Vala tomorrow, and Daniel and I are catching a movie."

He smirked and she exclaimed, "What?!"

Still smirking, he replied, "Nothing. It's just nice to see you happy for a change."

He gently hugged her and she hugged him back as he said quietly, "Well, if you want to move too fast, the apartment's all yours 'til Monday afternoon."

She blushed, clearing her throat as she said, embarrassed as she patted his shoulder blade, "Ah… thanks Cam, but that is a little fast."

He kissed her temple, replying with the same smirk, "The thought was there."


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't know whether Colorado Springs has a Clyde's…everyone who's spotted my recent obsession with Afternoon Delight will probably be interested to know that the song was named after a dish at a restaurant called Clyde's in Georgetown, Washington D.C. _

_To anyone annoyed by this song cropping up in about three fics so far in the past month or so, I'm sorry – I can't help it. I tried the Noriega thing but I seriously can't get enough of the song. lol._

_Consider it an educational experience. _; p

_--------------------_

As Robert looked through a sheaf of papers in his office, one hand holding a mass of tissue to his stuffy nose, Sarah breezed in, not bothering to knock. The former said, sensing a presence in his periphery vision,

"Just a minute…"

She said as she flounced onto a seat opposite him, her jaw resting in her hands, "You know… you can get pills for that."

Confused, he looked at her over his glasses and papers, and then realised what she had meant. He said, his voice sounding stuffy,

"'don't like de 'dea of havin' all dose chemicals i'my blood… Anyway…"

She, exasperated, said, "Robert, blow your nose."

"If you say so."

She rolled her eyes as he turned away to blow his nose rather noisily several times. Finishing up, he turned back to her, his nose now red and he asked,

"So… what's up?"

Narrowing her eyes, she said with a slight smile as he began to look like a cornered animal as he took a sip of his coffee for courage for whatever could come, "I need a favour… it's pretty big… I need you to be my boyfriend."

Surprised, he spat his coffee out on the desk and then clumsily wiped it up as she maintained an expression of disdain and wonder at why she was there of all places, and he said, "Sorry… did you just say that you want me to be your… b-b-boyfriend?"

She nodded and said, "Not for real. It's part of my plan to make Daniel jealous."

He looked at her, still a little owlishly, and asked, "Why would _you_ going out with m-_me_, make Daniel jealous? I'm not blind – I'm no competition for the guy."

"It's the principle of his former _girl_ getting on without him while he's miserable and moping around his apartment."

"Isn't it a bit…petulant? And anyway, I think I heard something about Daniel having a new girlfriend."

Anger and jealousy clouded her face briefly, covered up by a sweet smile as she said, "He can't have got over his feelings that quickly. Come on, Robert… what do you say?"

"This has got to be the worst plan that you have ever come up with to make Daniel jealous. This isn't going to work."

"It will. Are you in?"

He grimaced and asked, "Will there be kissing involved?"

She looked at him coldly, and he continued, looking more and more nervous, "Not that you wouldn't be… you know, but… you've always been a no-go area. It'll be weird."

Enjoying his squirming, she said with a flirtatious smile before leaving as he gulped, "Not too weird hopefully."

--------------------

Sarah, her arm looped through a still nervous Robert's, said quietly as they stood outside of a small restaurant in the late afternoon, the word 'Clyde's' in green on its sign, "Daniel always comes here on a Tuesday, _always… _because that's when they serve his favourite seafood meal… 'Afternoon Delight'."

Robert promptly blushed, clearing his throat in embarrassment as Sarah rolled her eyes, and she said primly as she patted his arm, "No giggling, Robert. Daniel likes spicy shrimp and a list of things that shouldn't be seen on the same plate."

He asked, now looking panic-stricken as she led him to the restaurant, "Sarah… are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Inside, they looked around, and she spotted Daniel sat alone at a table, looking as though he was waiting for his order. Smiling slightly, she held Robert's arm tighter and hissed,

"Get your arm around me."

She elbowed him when he looked at her with his customary owl impression, and he tentatively put an arm around her as they walked past Daniel's table, Sarah laughing and talking about their latest project.

Daniel smiled in bemusement on seeing them, saying, "Sarah, Robert."

They both turned, feigning innocence, and Daniel, still bemused but trying hard not to smirk, said, "Hey you two… what are you doing here? You hate this place, Sarah."

Robert murmured before being sharply nudged by Sarah, "I guess you should have thought of that…"

Sarah said brightly, pretending to be casual, "Well, thought I'd try it with an open mind this time… you know, new relationship and that."

Daniel, not believing a word, smirked as Sarah said, grabbing Robert's arm as the latter shot a helpless look to the Psychologist, "Anyway, less talk, more eating…"

They sat a few tables away, Sarah whispering with a little smile as she picked up a menu, "Did you see that? He was so jealous."

Robert replied, confused, "Uh… no. I think he saw right through your plan."

She shot him a withering look over her menu, remarking in a sing-song voice, "You're not helping, Robert."

--------------------

Daniel looked up in surprise on seeing Sam, and he stood to kiss her in greeting. She said apologetically as he pulled the opposite seat out for her,

"I'm really, really sorry… traffic was bad on the expressway."

He smiled softly at her, his face lighting up as he said, "It's ok. You look amazing."

She blushed, and said, "Thanks… Have you ordered yet?"

"Like I'd do that without you."

She smiled at him as they held hands over the table, and she remarked, her face glowing too, "Well, seeing as you wouldn't stop talking about Afternoon Delight since we set this date, _and_ seeing as you were right about Chocolate Walnut cookies…I'll have what you're having."

Smiling in partial amusement and embarrassment, he summoned the smartly dressed waiter, who addressed him by name, and when the waiter had left, Daniel whispered,

"Sam, I don't want to alarm you, but Sarah's a few tables away with Robert."

She shrugged, about to say something when she frowned, and asked, "Didn't you say that Sarah hated this place?"

He nodded and he said, amused, "They're, or at least Sarah's trying to make me jealous."

Her smile fading, she asked, worry flitting in her eyes, "Are you?"

He gazed at her tenderly, replying, "Mildly amused? Yes, but jealous? No. I love you."

She eventually smiled, saying with a grin, "I love you too."

They both blushed, looking down with little smiles, and he remarked quietly as he met her gaze again, "We're acting like a bunch of geeks."

"Well… _you've_ got three PhDs and several Masters… are you in denial with regard to your profound geekiness?"

He chuckled in amusement, retorting, "Look who's talking… How many Masters do you have again, Captain-Doctor?"

"Point taken… we're geeks through-and-through."

They laughed softly as their food arrived, and he remarked as she looked around her plate in amazement, "I hope you like shrimp."

"You're a lucky man because I do."

"I am a lucky man and it has nothing to do with shrimp."

--------------------

Sarah's and Robert's jaws took turns in dropping as they watched the couple a few tables away, cooling bowls of clam chowder in front of them. She said in disbelief, her voice low,

"Of all the people…"

"Uh, Sarah, you knew he had feelings for her."

"Yeah, well, feelings and fact are two different things, Robert."

She sighed as she watched the couple, her chest feeling heavy as she noticed Daniel's face glowing as he smiled, holding the hand of an equally glowing Sam. Sarah's face looked like thunder when she caught some of their words, and she said, not wanting to see any more,

"Come on Robert, we're going."

He asked quietly, worried, "Are you ok?"

She nodded hesitantly, her eyes red-rimmed as she said, not meeting his gaze, "I will be."

She quickly put some money down for the uneaten chowder, and left the restaurant with him, not feeling up to going to Daniel's table after seeing him so happy with another woman, happier than she had ever seen him anywhere, let alone a Clyde's.

--------------------

Sam glanced to her left and whispered on seeing Sarah and Robert leave, "I think she got pissed."

She looked back at Daniel quizzically, and he gently squeezed her hand, saying, "It's ok… to be honest, it was a little funny, as evil of me as that sounds."

She smiled, and then said as they went back to eating, "This is lovely. I've never had shrimp, hot brie and almonds all in one meal before."

He nodded with a smile that had never left his face since she had appeared, and replied, "Hmm, it seems an odd combination but it's wonderful."

She asked, intrigued, "You come here every Tuesday?"

He replied, thinking for a moment, "Whenever I'm in Colorado Springs. The Clyde's in NY doesn't do it as well as this one."

"Have you been to the one in Georgetown, D.C.?"

He said, surprised, "I didn't think you'd know that."

She smiled as she savoured a mouthful, replying once she had swallowed, "Are you kidding? Starland Vocal Band. I was eleven when it first came out and Mom wouldn't let us listen to it although Mark kept singing it at home to annoy her."

They both blushed, and he replied quietly, "I was eleven too… well, nearly eleven… I didn't even know that the song existed 'til I heard it years afterwards… and then I read about the history of it…"

She snorted with laughter, remarking as her cheeks remained red, "The original version of Country Roads would have made the grannies reach for their smelling salts."

Red too, he replied, clearing his throat in embarrassment as she smiled in amusement, "Oh yeah… naked ladies in Georgia…"

--------------------

Later, after a few control issues in his car, Daniel unlocked the door to his apartment, Sam's arm around his waist as he tried to concentrate on his task and to ignore her hand lowering to his backside. As soon as he had succeeded, they entered the apartment and gave in to the strong urge to be in each other's arms again.

She groaned softly as he pressed her up against the wall next to the door, their lips locked together, mired in a steamy bond as their fingers roamed each other's bodies, uninhibited.

His lips moved to her neck as she clung onto him, and she whispered, stroking the hair around his ear affectionately, "Daniel…"

He whispered in her ear, kissing it with a surprising tenderness considering his ardour, "Ok."

He stepped back a little and held her hand, gazing at her in the dark, having forgotten to put the lights on. She snickered, whispering,

"We won't make it."

He smiled, fumbling for the switch, and they blinked at the sudden influx of light into their eyes. He then held her hand again and asked as he caressed her cheek with his other hand,

"Sam? Are you sure?"

She nodded without hesitation and he smiled, gently leading her to his bedroom. Inside, she looked around his room, remarking in amusement and surprise,

"Wow. You've got to be the tidiest man I know."

Blushing slightly, he replied, "Thanks… I think."

She smiled slightly as she carefully slid his glasses off, maintaining eye contact all the while. Placing them on his nightstand, she wrapped her arms around his waist as they resumed kissing, and he murmured against her lips,

"Mmm, you taste of spicy shrimp."

"So do you."

They slowly removed items of clothing and his lips dove to her neck as his hands explored her chest, her own hands doing some exploring of their own. With one more demonstration of surprising tenderness, he laid her down on his bed and, on noticing her look self-conscious, he, realising the reasons, kissed each one of the scars visible to him. He whispered, kissing her lips eventually,

"They're not ugly."

Pressing her lips together as tears began to surge in her eyes, she whispered, stretching up to kiss him, "Thank you."

They went back to kissing, their caresses growing bolder and bolder, and eventually, he asked, raising himself above her as they both panted, "Sam?"

She gazed up at him lovingly, whispering with a free and easy smile, "Yes, Daniel."

Smiling, he reached into the drawer of his nightstand and she watched, fascinated as he managed to open a foil packet with one hand, carefully sheathing his manhood. They maintained eye contact for a long moment, her fingers wandering down his chest and abdomen, and he kissed her tenderly before he, with an equal tenderness, lowered himself onto her, completing their physical connection as he entered her.

He closed his eyes as his reeling senses threatened to go on overload, and then carried through with their threat as she too closed her eyes, gasping, groaning and screaming at the intense sensations coursing through her body. White hot heat engulfed the two bodies that were now one, strengthening their physical bond as they took their time to reach the finish line yet raced at the same time.

The finish line in sight, the engulfment growing in intensity, their love and lust exploded forth with overwhelming power, erupting, bursting forth. Their laughter, their groans, their cries of rapture mingled, becoming indiscernible from each others.

Finally, he collapsed from the exertion, quickly disposing of the prophylactic, and he gathered her sweaty and now limp body in his arms, feeling her racing heart near his own. They remained in that position, their bodies close, their eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together, and no words passing between them as their bodies and minds wound down.

Eventually, she spoke, whispering as she trembled, her eyes still closed, "Wow."

He opened his eyes, gazing at her lovingly and he kissed her temple, whispering back as he too trembled, "Definitely."

She opened her eyes too and remarked with a shaky smile, "That was some Afternoon Delight."

She chuckled weakly and he replied with a matching smile as he traced her lips with his fingers, "Oh yeah. I've never felt… The joy, the wonder, the love that I felt, I've never felt that with anyone before."

She asked, worried and concerned, "Not even with…?"

He kissed her shoulder, her neck and then her lips, replying as he maintained eye contact with her to show her that he was telling the truth, "Nope. No-one."

She wrapped her arms around him, saying as she rested her head just under his chin as he tightened his hold on her, "Same for me. That was… heck, _amazing_ doesn't really cover it."

He, smiling in mild embarrassment, lowered his head to kiss her shoulder, whispering, "I'm surprised you took it all."

He kissed her again as her hand went round to his back, caressing the warm, taut skin, and he gently draped a blanket over them, and switched the bedside light off. Lying there in the darkness, feeling her soft, steady breaths on his chest, he smiled a smile of contentment and love, and he whispered, a hand running up and down her upper back as he kissed her hair,

"I've never known true love before, I know that now. This must be what it feels like. It just… is. It's so beautiful, so profound, so awe-inspiring…"

She smiled slowly and replied, gazing up at him in the darkness, kissing him as her heart soared with utter happiness, "But you had a long-term girlfriend."

Running his fingers through her still damp hair, he replied softly, "My point still stands."

She smiled again as he kissed her, and she whispered, "I love you too, Daniel."

His fingers massaged the area between her shoulder blades as a wave of post-coital satisfaction slowly washed over them, heightened by the aftermath of the overwhelming of sensations that they had experienced, and coupled with the love that they had already felt, and he said with a happy sigh, "Sam?"

Looking up at him again in their dark surroundings, she kissed his jaw in reply, and he continued, returning her kiss, "Move in with me."

Surprised, she rested her head on his chest once more, and he gently caressed her shoulder, feeling her increasing heartbeat against his own as he waited patiently for her answer. She said after a long pause,

"Daniel… do you really want me to move in with you, or are you feeling guilt because of Sarah?"

He gazed at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes, hoping that the 'ghost' of his former girlfriend wasn't going to be a barrier or an obstacle for them, and he replied, meaning every word, "I want you, and only you, Sam. I enjoy every moment I spend with you… I've laughed and smiled so much more than I have ever done. You make me feel complete… and I want to wake up with you every morning, and go to sleep with you each night."

She raised her head to gaze down at him, only just seeing his outline, and she whispered with moist eyes, kissing his lips, "That was beautiful, Daniel."

He asked, running his fingers up and down her neck slowly, "So how about it?"

She remarked with a soft chuckle, "Cam's going to get lonely… but yes, I will move in with you."

He laughed, holding her tightly against him as he rolled her beneath him, whispering as he trailed kisses all over her face and down her throat, "Oh, thank you, Sam!"

Laughing too, giggling almost, she remarked as she ran her fingers languorously down his back, "Easy, tiger."

His voice light, he said, kissing her slowly, "Sorry, I just got a little carried away. I can't believe how happy I am! We're going to have so much fun."

Smiling in amusement, her eyes still moist, she replied, raising herself up to kiss him, "Lots and lots of fun."

Tightening his hold on her, he buried his nose in her hair as she kissed his neck, and she remarked, "What a cliché. I'm sleeping with my Psychologist."

He chuckled, retorting, "Oh, but unlike the cliché, it's so much deeper than that."

She grinned, replying, "Oh yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel woke up alone and as he groggily sat up, he wondered whether he had dreamt the events of the previous night, until he spotted a set of folded clothes on top of a chest of drawers, clothes that weren't his… or Sarah's. He stretched, smiling slightly and got out of bed. His hand on the doorknob, he was all set to walk out of the room when he looked down and promptly blushed on realising just how naked he was.

What followed was a prolonged hunt for his boxers and pyjama bottoms, prolonged by the fact that the former had eventually turned up _behind_ his wardrobe of all places, and the latter, under his bed.

Now only naked from the waist up and bespectacled, he emerged from his room to see a surprising sight. Sam was stood sipping coffee as she looked out of a window, wearing one of his shirts. She turned to greet him with a smile as he stood there, his eyes transfixed, his mouth not working. She blushed and he finally approached her, saying as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck when she had put her mug down,

"'morning… that shirt suits you better than it does me."

Smiling in amusement, her cheeks tinged with a rosy hue, she remarked, running her hands down his haunches, "'morning. You look pretty hot."

He groaned, whispering with a cheeky smile as her hands lowered, "Oh… I'm sorely tempted to forgo breakfast and make love to you right now."

She whispered back with a smile mirroring his, her tongue lightly tracing his earlobe, "And I'm sorely tempted to agree."

"Hmm, I think you're past sore temptation."

"You're right. So are you."

He continued to nuzzle her throat as her head rolled back, and they eventually sank to the floor, making love fast and furiously in the lounge.

Finished, and stark naked, he sat with his back against a wall, and she straddled his lap as they continued to exchange kisses. He remarked with a chuckle, resting his forehead against hers after an intense bout of making out,

"How about some breakfast, Captain-Doctor? I suppose we could order in, in our current states of dishabille… although it would mean having to put something on before the delivery guy comes which would be…"

She silenced him with a kiss, replying as she smiled at his dazed expression, a finger on his lips, "I sorted that out while a certain Psychologist, Archaeologist and Linguist was away with the fairies."

She gestured to the nearby coffee table which they had somehow managed not to hit during their previous bout of passion, and he looked in surprise at the toast and eggs, the steaming coffeepot, the strawberries and cream, and the Chocolate Walnut cookies. He then looked at her, planting a tender kiss on her lips, saying with a grin,

"You cooked?"

She remarked, embarrassed and amused, "If you call _scrambling eggs_ cooking… yah, sure. Come on, Doc, we expended a _lot_ of calories within the past twelve hours."

He kissed her again, whispering his thanks, and as they began to eat, he said, gazing at her, "You know, Isis used to love scrambled eggs. I always had to make a separate plate for her to stop her from jumping onto mine. She's a bit of a caffeine-head too."

"A _bit_?"

"Ok…a lot. I tried to wean her off it but she kept attacking me whenever I was trying to sneak a mug. I'll bet she's having fun in NY – my parents don't drink coffee."

"Ooh, withdrawal symptoms… that's going to be one pissy cat."

Sipping some of the coffee that she had poured for him, he said, "You know… now that I don't have a girlfriend with cat allergies anymore, I was thinking that maybe I could bring her… uh, Isis back."

Her face lit up as she replied with a grin, "That would be great. I like that photo of the two of you."

"Oh, you'll love her – she's pretty friendly but she's smart too… except when it comes to coffee and scrambled eggs."

She remarked with a chuckle, "What about lasagne?"

"That too. She was a nice… animal to eat with."

She smiled, and he continued, "But you're an even better dining companion."

"Phew… for a moment there, I thought I had some competition."

They kissed again and they both chuckled, realising that they were still naked, and she remarked, "We're naturists."

"Hm, naturists within the confines of our apartment… nice."

She smiled at the words 'our apartment', and said, tracing his lips as he gazed at her, "I like the sound of that. It feels nice."

Realising what she meant, he kissed her neck and replied with a warm smile, "I know."

They gazed at each other for a moment and then she remarked with a sultry smile, "So… strawberries and cream?"

--------------------

Lying in bed once again for an afternoon nap in Daniel's arms, Sam eventually remembered her mobile phone, realising that Cam or her friends may be worried about her. She reached for her phone and her eyes widened briefly on seeing that she had forty-five text messages, and thirty missed calls, all of them from Cam and her friends, except for one text message which was from Mark.

Daniel raised his head to look over her shoulder, whispering as he kissed her shoulder, "You can use my… I mean, our phone."

She turned to meet his lips, replying with a smile, "Thanks."

They gazed at each other tenderly for a long moment and then they, giggling, eventually swapped sides so that she could use the phone after a lot of reciprocal tickling. He calmed down when she reached for the phone, gently kissing her shoulder and running a hand down her waist and then across her stomach.

The phone on the other end barely rang once when it was answered by a worried sounding Cam. Sam said with a tense smile,

"Hey Cam."

"Sam! How are you doing? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm at Daniel's."

He released a breath that he had obviously been holding in for a long time, and he said, his voice low with relief, "I was so worried. I called the guys… The Colonel said that he trusted Jackson but he was still worried. God, you could have called!"

She was about to reply, embarrassed, when he said, now laughing a little, "Actually, no… I think we were a bit OTT. There would have been some embarrassment. Are you sure you're ok? Do you need anything?"

"Thanks Cam… I'm ok. I'll see you later."

"Ok… tell Jackson I said 'hi'. You could have called though – just a little one to say you're fine. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing… Anyway… bye Sam."

She blushed slightly, replying, "Bye Cam."

She put the phone down, chuckling softly, and Daniel said, stroking her shoulder, "At least your friends care about you."

She turned to lie on her back and she gazed up at him, saying with a smile, "Cam said 'hi'."

"I heard."

He wrapped his arms around her again, humming with contentment as she turned into his embrace, resuming their nap as they savoured the comfort of each other's bodies at such close proximities.

--------------------

Later, after a shower and a light dinner, Daniel reluctantly offered to drive Sam home. On the ride back to her apartment, she said, looking a little troubled,

"Daniel... Cam and I have been living together for what seems like a lifetime. If… if for whatever reason, I can't move out, will you move in with us?"

He smiled, much to her relief, and replied, gazing across at her briefly, trying to keep his mind on the road, "Providing that Mitchell's happy with it, within a second."

For the rest of the drive, she rested her hand on his thigh, and when he parked up near her block, he leaned over and kissed her. She said with a grin, holding his hand,

"Come on up."

"Ok."

They got out, walking into the apartment building as they held hands, laughing and talking all the way. Reaching her apartment, she had just put her key in the lock when it flew open and Cam pulled her into his arms. Daniel, smiling slightly, followed as Cam swept the Captain off her feet, saying as he buried his face in her shoulder,

"At the risk of sounding like an overprotective brother, I didn't sleep a wink. I only just managed to get the Colonel to go home after I told him about the phone call."

She hugged him around his neck, replying, "Sorry Cam… I guess I forgot to call."

He smiled, glancing at Daniel behind her as he said, "No problem… it's just after all this crap with your burns and me not being there when I should have…"

"Cam, no, you were in Iraq."

"I know. It sucked."

He gestured for Daniel to step forward and he hugged him with one arm, saying, "Thanks for taking care of her."

Daniel nodded, unable to speak, not sure of what to say, and Sam said, now smiling again, "Cam, relax, I'm here now."

Cam released her and she said to Daniel, kissing him gently, "Make yourself at home – I've just got to get a change of clothes and whatnot, and we've got to break the news to Cam."

Cam stared from one to the other and asked, "News? What news? Are you getting hitched? It's a bit soon seeing as you haven't even been dating for…"

As Daniel reddened, Sam said, brushing the Major's arm lightly, "Cam… shut up and wait."

She kissed Daniel again and then went into her bedroom to get a change of clothes before going to the bathroom. Cam then went about making some coffee, and asked the Psychologist who leaned in the doorless entrance to the kitchen area,

"So… you guys doing anything nice later?"

Daniel replied with a shrug, "Maybe a movie."

Cam said with a slight smile, "Sam's favourite movie is Singing in the Rain, and her second favourite is Breakfast at Tiffany's."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement, and said, "You guys are pretty close."

"Oh yeah. Sam mentored me at the Academy…"

When Daniel looked a little confused, Cam continued, "The _Air Force_ Academy. Anyway, I was having problems in my freshman year and she was a senior and at UCLA doing one of many Masters. We kept in touch after she became a Lieutenant and then she invited me to move in with her when I moved here."

Daniel smiled a little and said, "You're good to her. She told me about the time you hit Jonas."

"Oh, evil-Jonas. Sam's a sister to me – there's no difference between her and my own sisters back home in my eyes. The same way no-one messes with them, no-one messes with Sam unless they want some serious facial rearranging."

He looked straight at Daniel and said with all seriousness, "That applies to you too, Jackson. You better treat her right otherwise your own Momma ain't gonna recognise you."

Daniel replied sincerely as Cam handed him a mug of coffee, "I wouldn't dream of it. Thanks."

"I know you wouldn't. It's just my version of the 'you break her heart, I'll break your legs' talk seeing as I'm her 'brother'… and I just beat Mark on something."

Cam patted the Psychologist's shoulder and walked into the lounge area, silently indicating for him to follow him as Sam emerged from the bathroom dressed casually. Cam handed her a mug and Daniel gently kissed her, saying as he stroked her cheek,

"You look great."

Bemused, she replied, tugging at her sweater as her cheeks reddened, "It's nothing."

Cam asked a little impatiently, "Ok, news-time. What's going on?"

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look and she sat down next to him, a hand on his thigh as he interlaced his fingers with hers. They looked at a now perplexed Cam, and Sam said,

"Cam... I've agreed to move in with Daniel."

Cam just stared at them in surprise and shock, and Sam, glancing nervously at Daniel who squeezed her hand, continued, "But I'll only go if you're cool with it."

Cam still said nothing. He slowly placed his mug down on the coffee table, as the two of them looked worried at what could come, perhaps that he would storm out, Cam stood in front of them and then knelt, pulling them both in a big hug, saying with a grin,

"Oh you guys, of course I'm cool with it. I'm just stunned… we've lived together for so long."

When he had let them go, Sam touched his cheek, saying sympathetically, "I know… don't feel pressurised or anything."

"Come on, you guys are going steady! You seriously cannot be considering living together here… you've got an annoying little bro for starters, who delights in embarrassing you."

He hugged Sam and said, rubbing her shoulder gently, "I'll miss you."

"I'll only be twenty minutes away."

"It won't be the same, and you know it."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek as he said, ruffling her hair, "Go for it, Sam."


	13. Chapter 13

_The mention of 'Cooper' is from watching Changeling, when Rob C. Cooper can be spotted very briefly in one of the panning shots when everyone's mobilising themselves at the fire station… to check out that car crash, I think, where T has a hallucination of Brae. _

_--------------------_

On Sam's last night in what would soon be solely Cam's apartment, Jack and the gang had wanted to take her out somewhere special but she had refused, saying that she needed some time to say 'goodbye'. After much cajoling, and the Captain refusing her friends' help with packing on several occasions, the gang took Daniel out instead, wanting to bond with him better.

After gathering together the last of the things she wanted to take, most of her possessions already moved by herself and Cam with Daniel's help earlier that day, Sam stood in the middle of the apartment which now seemed half empty, a solemn-looking Cam behind her as she looked around at everything. Tears in her eyes, she sighed, whispering as she turned around to look at the Major,

"I'm going to miss this place."

He gathered her into his arms, kissing her hair as he replied, resting his head against hers, their eyes closed, "It's going to feel dead without you. It's like the end of an era… much more than that even."

He held her tighter and continued, "I wish I could marry you and keep you to myself forever."

Tearful, she snorted with laughter as he too laughed, and she said with another sigh, looking up at him as she held his jaw in her hand, "Oh Cam… it would never work. We'd be sniping way too much."

"We'd still be together… although, I've got to admit, while the sex may have been great, the kiddies would have had webbed feet."

Laughing in disbelief, she playfully hit him, and then began to cry, holding onto him tighter, her face buried in his shoulder as he smoothed her back, the Captain whispering, "I'm going to miss you."

He held her tighter, resting his head on her shoulder, and then asked, "Hey, how about a last drink? Little celebratory dealie with just the two of us before the hordes come back from their… thing…"

They went into the kitchen as she said, a little worried, "I hope the Colonel's looking after Daniel… he's sensitive to alcohol."

He remarked before she threw a dishcloth at him with a laugh of disbelief, "Aw, don't worry… I'm sure Jackson's gonna be fine. I mean, doesn't the Colonel have that thing about not leaving a man behind?"

--------------------

Later, Jack and Daniel arrived at Sam and Cam's apartment, the Colonel remarking as he looked at the bemused Psychologist in scorn, "The guy's a cheaper date than my wife."

Sam kissed Daniel in greeting as Jack continued while Cam looked quietly amused, "Actually, I think Sara could drink _you_ under the table…"

Daniel said, frowning slightly, "Jack, just because I don't drink, doesn't make me any less of a man."

Jack looked at him sceptically and retorted, "If you say so."

Cam asked with a chuckle, "What happened?"

As Daniel discreetly caressed Sam's waist under her t-shirt, Daniel said as Jack looked exasperated, "Nothing… because I wouldn't let Jack get me drunk."

Sam and Cam struggled to stifle a laugh as Jack said with a dismissive gesture, "Pfft, enough about you and your refusal to drink…"

He asked Sam, concerned, "How are you doing, Carter?"

Sam replied, "Fine, thanks, Sir."

"You know, you could have let me help out with all this moving."

Sam said, squeezing his bicep in gratitude, "Thanks Sir, but you guys were all tired from working a full dayshift – you didn't need to be zombies."

"It would've been fun… anyway, I can't wait for you to come back. New Year seems so damn far away."

Resting a hand on Daniel's shoulder, she replied with a brief smile, "It's only four months."

"Exactly. Four months without my best second-in-command. T's more than happy to step in for you, but I'm being pressurised to have Cooper in your spot, which is really getting me pissy."

Sam explained to Daniel, "Cooper's a Captain too… and he's infamous at the department for being a really boring dweeb who tells anyone who gets within spitting distance of him about his ideas for a novel about an Air Force team consisting of two officers, an alien mercenary and a civilian going through an interstellar portal to explore planets to save Earth from a series of alien threats… and the two officers fall in love despite being nothing alike."

Daniel raised his eyebrows slowly in surprise as Cam guffawed, and Jack remarked, an eyebrow raised, "That was… elaborate and specific, Carter."

Sam shrugged, and said, "He's talks about it enough… Actually, I miss him, as strange as that sounds."

Jack frowned at her and then said with a smirk, "You won't when you get back, trust me… God, his lead character is such a grump ass… Anyway…"

Daniel asked, gazing at Sam, "Are you ready?"

Jack asked in muted surprise, looking from a suddenly solemn Cam back to Daniel again, "You're going now?"

Sam nodded, sadness in her eyes as she pulled Cam into a big hug, saying as he closed his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I've left you some pies in the freezer. Blueberry."

"I'd rather have you here."

They continued to hug and she kissed him on the cheek, saying as tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "Bye, Cam."

He patted her on the shoulder, saying with a grim smile, "Bye, Sam. See you around?"

"I hope so."

She ruffled his hair affectionately and picked up the box of her last possessions. Jack patted her on the shoulder as she looked around the apartment one last time, and when her gaze moved to Daniel, she smiled slightly. He smiled back at her, gently taking the box from her and opening the door. As Jack smirked, Cam remarked,

"Well…seeing as grooms carry brides over the threshold…"

Sam laughed in disbelief, saying, "Cam!"

"Don't interrupt your senior officer… Seeing as grooms carry brides over the threshold, and you're leaving…"

She shrieked with laughter as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold into the corridor outside, and he put her down. Jack remarked with a smirk,

"Damn, I wish I'd thought of that…"

An amused Daniel slipped an arm around her waist as they said their farewells, and then they left, holding hands and not saying anything.

Outside, he gazed at her with worry as he unlocked his car, opening the boot, and he said, "Sam?"

Her eyes moist, she said with an unconvincing smile, "I'm fine, Daniel. God… it's like the end of an era."

Shutting the boot after placing the box inside, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her temple as he said, "It's going to work out, Sam. You'll see. I know it's hard but you'll get used to it."

She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she said, comforted by the warmth that surrounded her, "I know. I have you."

--------------------

Later, in bed, as Sam rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, Daniel played with her hair with one hand, talking softly to her as he held the hand that was on his chest.

"… I like your friends…"

She smiled, kissing his jaw as she said, amused, "They're your friends as well now."

"I know… I just wasn't sure if it was going to sound proprietary, pretentious, or…"

She laughed softly and said, stroking his chest, "They like you too."

He frowned in confusion, asking, "Even Jack?"

"Especially him. I told you already that he likes you… you just have to earn it with him, and you have… which isn't an easy thing to do, believe me."

He smiled and remarked, "Well, at least I didn't have to remind him of where my reproductive organs are."

She groaned, retorting with a grin, "While you are a scientist, you're not a woman to boot."

"Damn."

She laughed and he said, gazing at her tenderly as he caressed her back, "I'm glad you're here."

She slowly ran her hand down his chest and his abdomen, and back up again, and she said with the beginnings of a smile, "Me too."

He kissed her gently and asked, "Do you want some cookies?"

She said, bemused, "We're naked."

"Oh yeah, _now_ the lady's modest."

Laughing, they got up and, with a smile, he led her by the hand out of the room to the kitchen where he picked up the cookie jar and went into the lounge area. Lying on the couch together, she snuggled into his embrace as they talked quietly, eating cookies between kisses.

She remarked with a suggestive smile as she licked the crumbs from his chest, "You know…"

He retorted, feigning indignation, "You fire-fighters are all insane… _chocoholic_ and insane."

"Psychologists too."

Holding the hand that held a cookie over him, he kissed her, long and deep, before saying with a cheeky smile, "I think it's your turn to play 'plate' now."

When they had switched positions, he continued, feigning innocence as he sprinkled cookie pieces over her, "You know… I'm an Anthropologist as well…"

Giggling as he went to work eating the pieces, she said, "Oh, I think you demonstrated that before…"

He reached her lips, kissing her as they both groaned, and she remarked breathlessly when he lifted his head to gaze down at her, breathing heavily too, "You just suggested this to get me in the shower."

"Did I need an excuse?"

She retorted with a grin as he nuzzled her neck, her fingers running his hair, "You had me at 'hello'."


	14. Chapter 14

"I think we'll be back by New Year, but I'll call you, ok? Thanks T… ok, speak soon. Tell Shauna I said 'hi'. Bye."

Sam disconnected her mobile as she sat in the passenger seat of Daniel's car, on the long drive from Colorado to New York to spend Christmas with his family. He looked across at her briefly, asking,

"What's up?"

She said with a little smile, "T's trying to win us for New Year."

He smiled, remarking, "Are we commodities to be bartered, sold and won?"

"Apparently. I suppose we could see Mark after New Year's at T and Shauna's."

Putting her phone away, she asked, looking a little worried, "Your parents aren't going to object to us two… sharing a bed… are they?"

Smiling as he focussed on keeping the car on the road, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly, he patted her knee and said, "Don't worry. They… uh… Just think 'John Denver'. They'll be fine about it."

She snuggled into her seat as she watched him, and she said, "I'm nervous about meeting your family but I can't wait to meet Isis."

He remarked with a chuckle, "Sizing up the competition?"

She laughed, and he said softly, gazing at her briefly, "You're going to love Mom in particular. Every Christmas she sings Silent Night in Dutch."

"You've already told me."

He smiled sheepishly, replying, "I did? Sorry, I get so carried away…"

"Don't worry about it – it's cute. Ooh, will there be piano playing?"

He replied, amused, "Yep… what is with you and piano playing?"

"Well… I happen to know this Psychologist, Archaeologist, Linguist, Anthropologist, and Philologist… who plays like a dream."

--------------------

Daniel pulled up outside of a modest country house in a leafy suburb. They got out, and Sam gazed up at the house, asking as he put an arm around her, looking up with her,

"You grew up here in between trips to Egypt?"

He replied with a smile, kissing her gently, "Oh yeah. You're going to love this place, Captain-Doctor."

They smiled at each other and held hands, and he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine. They'll love you."

They approached the front door, and right before they could reach it, the door flew open, and a small winsome bespectacled middle-aged woman with greying dark blonde hair in a ponytail screamed, engulfing a surprised and then embarrassed Daniel in a big hug.

"Ohhh, my Danny! I've missed you so much."

Sam smiled politely, surmising who it was as she spotted the semblance to her boyfriend, and the woman continued, kissing Daniel's cheeks, "This is the best Christmas present I could have hoped for. I haven't seen you for ages."

"Mom!"

"… I've told you before – calls aren't enough… you should visit more."

"Mom!"

"I know you have a big job now, but you're never too old or too big to come home to your mother."

"Mom…!"

A tall bespectacled middle-aged man appeared behind Claire, his floppy chestnut hair greying, his face resembling Daniel in other ways, and he said, bemused, "Claire, you'll asphyxiate the poor boy."

Claire finally released her son, saying with a grin, looking back at the man, "Danny's come home, Mel. What else did you think I'd do?"

She turned around to look at her son again, and Melburn stepped forward to hug Daniel in a more reserved manner than his wife, and he said, his face lit up with happiness as he patted the younger Jackson on the shoulder,

"Great to see you home, son."

Daniel smiled, replying, "Thanks Dad."

Claire's eyes finally moved to Daniel's left and she asked with a curious smile, "And who is this?"

Daniel slipped an arm around Sam's waist as Melburn and Claire exchanged a little knowing look, and he said with a proud smile, "Mom, Dad, this... is Captain-Doctor Samantha Carter."

He turned to Sam with a carefree smile, saying, "And these are my parents, Sam."

Sam shook their hands with a smile, and said politely, "Nice to meet you both."

Claire remarked as she looked even happier, "Ah, so this is who you mentioned!"

As Melburn mouthed an apology to Sam, Claire hugged her and said, "You make Daniel so happy."

Sam, amused and touched, looked over Claire's head at a slightly embarrassed Daniel, who nodded slightly. She smiled at him and Melburn said with a clap of his hands, "Come on Claire, don't leave them in the hallway."

--------------------

In the lounge, where Sam noticed much to her delight a piano similar to the one at their apartment, as Claire and Melburn went to greet the other guests, Daniel held her by the hand and led her to an armchair on the far side, where an elderly man sat hunchbacked. The man regarded them with curious yet harsh eyes, and Daniel knelt next to the chair with Sam, and said to her with a little smile,

"This is my Grandpa, Doctor Nick Ballard. He's Mom's Dad, and he used to be an Archaeologist… he's, uh, retired now."

Noticing the hesitation, she nodded slowly, knowing that he would explain later, and he said, touching the papery skin of the old man's hand, "Grandpa, this is Sam."

Nick smiled slightly, taking Sam's hand and kissing it as she looked at Daniel, who shrugged, and Nick said in a raspy voice with a light Dutch accent, "It is an honour to meet you, my lady."

Sam smiled back at him, a little nervous, and Nick said to Daniel, his voice taking on an accusing tone, "Back home, if I didn't visit my mother regularly, my father would have hunted me down and skinned me. America is such an uncultured place without a conscience."

Daniel glanced down for a moment, forcing a harsh rebuke down, and he patted his grandfather on the shoulder and got up, Sam following as she looked at him worried. He looked back at her with a brief smile to tell her not to worry and she rolled her eyes, telling him that she didn't buy his nonchalance for a second.

They were about to join the other guests slowly coming through from the hall when Daniel spotted someone. He suddenly grinned and said quietly,

"Tessa."

Sam looked on in bemusement as he stepped forward and a younger woman with long light brown hair, her countenance greatly resembling Daniel's ran into his arms as he said with a laugh, kissing her cheek, "Tess!"

Tessa replied with a grin, "Danny! Oh God, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you doing? God, please tell me you're not still seeing that witch. She put me off visiting high Colorado forever."

"Tess…"

"No, don't tell me that I'm being impolite, because I don't give an Akhenaten's."

"Tess..."

"She was evil."

"Tess!"

Tessa smiled at him innocently, asking, "What?"

Smirking, he replied as he guided her face to look in Sam's direction, "Guess who that is."

Tessa stared at Sam wide-eyed, and then at Nick, saying with a mischievous smile, "You replaced that witch with Grandpa Nick? Oh Danny, I think that's incest as well as gross."

Daniel rolled his eyes and then hoisted her over his shoulder as she shrieked with laughter, demanding to be put down, and he said to a now laughing Sam, "Sam, this crazy woman is my sister, Tessa, an Archaeologist and a Linguist… and…"

He let his giggling sister down, who promptly punched him in the arm, he said, still smiling as he rubbed his arm, "This, Tess, is Sam. She's a fire-fighter, an ex-Air Force officer; an Astrophysicist, Software Engineer, Mathematician, Physicist, Electronic Engineer, Mechanic..."

Sam blushed, embarrassed as she said quietly, "Daniel…"

Tessa stared at her wide-eyed and remarked, "Oh… my… God… that is…"

She turned to Daniel and continued, "You actually found someone who has any chance of competing with you."

Daniel grinned, slipping an arm around Sam's waist as the two women shook hands, replying, "Oh yeah… Sam even beat me at chess."

Tessa looked behind the now bemused Captain, joking, "Sorry, just checking you're not plugged into a computer. Yikes, if you can beat my hyper intelligent brother at chess, Danny Jackson… also known as the Jackson heartbreaker, the Jackson family champion… you're too good for him."

She slipped in between them, putting her arms around them both and she said with a smile that reminded Sam so much of Daniel, "Come on, I want you guys to meet Milton."

Daniel remarked, bemused, "Wasn't it Craig?"

"Try to keep up, Danny… I dumped his ass months back."

"I thought you _liked_ animals."

"Don't… push it, Danny."


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night, after suitcases and bags had been brought in from Daniel's car, and having said his farewells to the leaving guests, Daniel said quietly as he held Sam's hand at the foot of the stairs, "Sam, I want to show you something."

She raised an eyebrow at him in mirth and he rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless and he said, excited, "Come on."

She asked as he led her up the stairs, "What is it?"

"Surprise."

He led her into a sand hued room, old pictures and paintings on the wall of long dead Kings, Queens, Emperors and Pharaohs; of Archaeological digs by Pitt-Rivers, the Wheelers, Carter, Korpfmann, as well as somewhat more recent ones of a younger Daniel and Tessa with their parents at digs all over the world. He turned to her with a smile as she gazed around the room in awe and amazement,

"Sam, this was my room. Mom keeps my old things here…"

He continued, embarrassed, "… kind of like a 'Danny museum'…"

She gazed around at the artefacts from ancient Egypt, Greece and Rome; Babylon, the Incas, the Aztecs, the Hittites, Wales, Ireland, Scotland, England, France, India, Cambodia, and China; at the myriad pictures and figurines, and she said with a grin, "My God, this is amazing."

Smiling, he held her in his arms as they looked around the room, and he kissed her hair, looking at a picture of him at fifteen with his parents, and a young Tessa. He said softly,

"This is going to be our room."

She looked up at him, still smiling as he smiled down at her, gently brushing her hair from her face, and she said before kissing him, "I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Well… if you were pissed, I wouldn't have got that kiss."

She laughed and he sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him as an invitation for her to sit. She raised an eyebrow at him and then took him completely by surprise when she straddled his lap. He held her instinctively to stop her from falling, and she kissed him again, murmuring as he looked dazed,

"It's a bit of a turn-on being in your room… not that I needed that to turn me on."

He laughed, remarking quietly as he reddened, "Right back at ya… but we're going to have to be quiet. I know my parents are pretty liberal, but it's still weird."

Smiling, she kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt while he slid his hands under her top, groaning softly. She took his glasses off as he gazed up at her, and she said, her head cocked in thought,

"Hmm, you know… your parents have glasses… you have glasses, but Tessa doesn't."

He remarked in bemusement, "Contact lenses."

"Ah."

"Can't stand them myself. It just strikes me as irresponsible and haphazard to go about poking your eyes out to cover them with a thin sheet of plastic… but she's certifiable; always has been."

She laughed as she placed them on the nightstand, and he reached up to caress her cheek, saying softly, "I'm really glad you're here with me. This is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had… I'm with my family, and the woman that I love the most in the entire world."

She remarked, hand on hip, "You're just saying that to get me into your bed."

He retorted cheekily, "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

He reached up to caress the back of her neck and she smiled, lowering her lips to his once more. She whispered as she gazed down at him, looking utterly happy and carefree,

"I love you so much more than anyone I have ever loved before."

He groaned quietly, whispering back as he held the left side of her face in his hands, caressing the skin with his thumb, "Oh, the same here. I meant what I said about true love… I know what it feels like, because it's how I feel about you."

Tears in her eyes, she said, her voice wobbly, "I feel the same way about you."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder as he held her, the Captain whispering, "Damn, I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm happy. I'm so happy and I'm bawling my eyes out."

He kissed her ear tenderly and replied with a small smile, his eyes moist, "If it helps, I'm pretty close too… Come on, let's get ready for bed, Samantha."

They helped each other out of their clothes and got ready for bed, before he held her in his arms. She asked as he gazed at her in the dim light of the lamp,

"What's up with your grandpa?"

He looked up at the ceiling and exhaled, replying quietly, "Oh…"

He continued, gazing at her once again, "We don't usually get on because he doesn't like Dad... and… Remember that lecture I told you about; the one that effectively ended my career in Archaeology? Well, he called me a fool for 'blowing my career away'."

She said, surprised and dismayed, "I guess he was just worried about you."

"Ha, if only. Mom and Dad always had to take me and Tess on every dig because _Nick_ was always too busy to take care of his grandchildren. My parents worked so hard at their jobs, and with bringing us up… they shouldn't have had to juggle us with their jobs as much as they did, but he didn't want to be burdened with us.'

"He admitted himself to an asylum shortly after finding a crystal skull in Belize and claiming to have been transported to a place with aliens with giant heads. The Doctors thought it was stress-related because grandma died not long before he had found the skull."

She felt his racing heart under her heart as he finished his little rant, and she kissed him on the cheek. She said softly,

"Daniel, don't you see? The reason why he was annoyed about your lecture was that he didn't want you to suffer what he has. He seems a nice guy… I think you should forgive him… because one day you're going to regret it."

His annoyed expression melted as he gazed at her lovingly, and he returned her kiss, replying with a thoughtful expression, "I guess I should. It's just so hard because he starts sniping anytime we're near each other."

"So let him snipe. It doesn't mean he cares any less about you."

He smiled at her and remarked, "That's one of the things I love about you, that you have so much love and mercy within you."

She said, embarrassed, "Daniel…"

He cupped her jaw lovingly and said, interrupting her, "It's true."

She snuggled into his embrace and whispered as he kissed her hair, "I like this… this room is so atmospheric in the lamp light. I can see us talking about this for years to come."

He smiled against her shoulder, replying, "Me too."

He kissed her, slow and deep and said, "Hey, come on, let's go downstairs for your initiation into another Jackson family tradition…"

She lay over him, gazing down at him as she asked, "What is it?"

"On Christmas Eve, Tessa and I used to stay up late."

"Doing what?"

"Hmm, eating ice cream, trying to guess our presents, talking…"

She laughed, and then asked, "How much older than Tessa are you?"

"eight years, ten months and two days."

"You didn't just work that out now, did you?"

Amused, he kissed her softly, remarking, "I'm not a Mathematician like a certain someone I happen to be sharing this bed with."

She chuckled as they got up and she was about to leave the room when he stopped her, holding her hand. She turned around, confused, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, saying as he rested his forehead against hers,

"Just to tide me over 'til we eventually go to bed."

She smiled and kissed him back, an arm sliding around his neck as he pulled her flush against him, and she remarked as he looked stunned, "That's some good tiding."

--------------------

Sam and Daniel eventually made it downstairs to find Tessa sitting next to the Christmas tree by herself, the younger Jackson looking up and remarking with a little smile, "I thought you'd forgotten."

"Like that's going to happen. Where's Milton?"

Tessa sighed as her brother and his girlfriend followed her into the kitchen, and replied, "His Mom called him home. I really do have a way of picking them, don't I?"

As Daniel helped her scoop ice cream into bowls, Sam leaning against the nearby worktop and watching the siblings with a smile, the Psychologist replied, "I thought he was nice."

He turned to Sam with a spoonful of ice cream from one tub and said, "Try this… Mom always makes her own ice cream. This one's rum and raisin."

He fed it to her and she said, impressed as she savoured the taste, "Hmm, it's lovely."

He smiled at her and Tessa said, "Oh, Mom's ice cream rocks. I miss it and I live in the same state."

She nudged Daniel and remarked, "_Nice?_ He's thirty-two and he still lives with his Mom."

He shrugged and replied, "He might be saving up."

"Oh yeah, saving up… Danny, I've seen more charisma in Auntie Marie's Stollen."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Auntie Marie's Stollen!"

She retorted as they all moved back to the lounge with bowls of ice cream, "You would say that… Ballard-Jackson golden boy. Anyway…"

She sat in between Daniel and Sam, saying with a smile to Sam, "Come on, I want to hear about how you guys met. I bet it's interesting… more interesting than the nepotistic way he got with that evil witch… college days indeed."

Daniel rolled his eyes, remarking, "Tess, _you_ met Shaun at college."

"That was a long time ago, Danny… now don't interrupt."

She looked at a bemused Sam, who said, looking helpless, "I don't know where to start."

"At the beginning would be good. So, what was it? A Shrink appointment isn't going to cut it with me, so spill..."

--------------------

Well after midnight, Sam and Daniel quietly returned to their room, the Captain giggling quietly as the Psychologist tried unsuccessfully to shush her, grinning himself. Inside the room, she remarked, her eyes dancing with laughter as she slid her arms around his neck,

"Funnily enough, I can imagine you standing on an upended bucket to kiss someone."

He kissed her, nuzzling her neck as he replied, "I can't believe Mom told her that. I was seven."

"You were a cute kid. I wouldn't have minded knowing you back then."

He smiled, his face heating up and he said, stroking her cheek, "Same here. We could have gone on little adventures. I bet we would have been great friends then."

They got into bed and she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, their legs entwined. They kissed, and she whispered with a soft smile as she gazed at him,

"I love your family."

He traced her lips with his thumb as he replied, his face glowing with happiness, "They love you too. See, I told you that you'd be fine."

She smiled and he kissed her, saying softly, "Let's go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and then opened them again, saying with a frown, "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Isis?"

He caressed her cheek and replied, "Grandpa Nick hates cats so Isis and Hatshepsut are at my Auntie Marie's… she's coming tomorrow so I'll borrow her keys and take you there."

"I can't wait."


	16. Chapter 16

_Lyrics featured are the Dutch version of Silent Night…whose English translation isn't as nice as the generally accepted English version of the song…so if you try to work it out according to that one, trust me, you're going to get lost. lol The tune should work though._

_--------------------_

Sam was dragged around the lounge by Claire, the Archaeologist ebulliently introducing the Captain to everyone she could think of, Christmas music playing in the background. When Claire had spotted someone, letting her arm go as she stepped forward to hug a similarly looking woman, Sam took the opportunity to escape, stepping away slowly.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she, startled, turned around to see an amused Tessa, who said, laughing, "Oh, your face…"

Sam smiled eventually, and Tessa said, putting an arm around her, "Sorry about Mom… Danny's her golden boy and she loves you. Actually, you must have noticed by now that he's got verbal diarrhoea… it comes with being a linguist."

Sam replied, bemused, "I know verbal diarrhoea… one of the guys I work with doesn't shut up… Daniel isn't like that."

"Ah, but he's still a lot like Mom with a little dash of Dad's moderation. Anywho, come on, let's go check out the Christmas cake while Mom's preoccupied with hugging the life out of her sisters."

Suddenly, Claire called sternly as Tessa was about to lead Sam into the kitchen, "Tessa Amelia Jackson, don't you dare go anywhere near that cake!"

Tessa remarked as Sam looked amused, "Did I mention psychic powers?"

A laugh from Daniel made the two women look towards the Psychologist in the centre of the room, a tabby cat in his arms. He looked around until his eyes fell on Sam, and he said, beaming,

"Sam! Come here, I want to introduce you to someone."

Tessa chuckled, nudging the Captain as she remarked, "Ooh, Daniel's other girlfriend… knock her lights out, girl."

Sam smiled as she approached Daniel, who said, still beaming as he gazed at the cat which then clambered onto his shoulders, "Sam… this is Isis."

"I figured that one out."

"Come on, you've got to hold her!"

He kissed her on the cheek and carefully handed Isis over to Sam, saying softly to the cat, "Isis, this is Sam."

Sam held the cat in her arms, a little nervously at first, and Isis looked up at her inquisitively. Sam gently stroked her in between her ears and down her back, and Isis purred, rolling in her hold. Daniel said, grinning,

"Oh, she loves you."

Daniel hugged a woman who looked to be a darker-haired version of Claire, saying with a huge grin, "Thanks so much, Auntie Marie."

Marie replied as she affectionately ruffled her nephew's hair, "Anything for you, Danny."

She continued in a stage whisper, "Just don't let him anywhere near your grandfather. The last threat involved the words 'shish kebab'."

Daniel nodded and then said to Sam, who was gazing down at a now drowsy Isis, "Sam."

She looked up, her face glowing with happiness, and he said, putting an arm around her and then gesturing to his Aunt, "Sam, this is my Auntie Marie… and Auntie Marie, this is Sam, my girlfriend."

Sam shook her hand, saying, "Nice to meet you."

Marie replied cheerfully, "Same to you, dear. Danny's told me so much about you. In fact, he's just like his mother – he won't stop talking."

Sam smiled in amusement as Daniel looked embarrassed, and Sam asked Daniel quietly when Claire dragged Marie away to meet someone, "Where's Hatshepsut?"

Daniel replied, stroking Isis' ears, "Back at Auntie Marie's house. It's where Mom and Dad keep the cats when Nick's here. Auntie Marie wasn't lying about that threat – he hates cats."

"I can't wait to take Isis home."

Daniel, surprised, asked, "You don't mind?"

"Why would I? I love cats… and I love her. She's so adorable."

Daniel hugged her and said with a grin, "Oh, I knew I'd love you."

She remarked with a chuckle, "What, you didn't already?!"

"That's impossible."

--------------------

Melburn managed to get his son alone in the kitchen for a few moments, and as Daniel filled a jug with juice, the older Jackson said, "This one's way better than how Tess described the last one."

Daniel put the carton of juice down with a thoughtful expression, and Melburn continued, "I'm guessing that's why we didn't even see her."

Daniel said with a shrug, eventually looking at his father, "It didn't really work out with Sarah, Dad."

Melburn watched his son for a long moment and Daniel continued, looking down at the worktop, "Sam's different. She makes me feel so happy, makes me believe that I can do anything… anything at all... and hopefully, I make her happy too."

"She certainly seems so."

Daniel sighed and looked at his father again, saying, "I don't know how to describe it… it's like… I know that it's implausible for someone to make someone else complete, rather that someone can complement someone else, but she makes me feel complete, Dad. I love her so much, like I've never loved anyone before in my entire life."

Melburn smiled proudly as he watched his son, who now looked down at the worktop again, and the elder Jackson said softly, "That's exactly how I felt when I met your mother, and how I still feel about her after forty years of marriage."

Melburn continued as the two men looked at each other, a common understanding between them, "Sam's good for you, and by golly, you're good for her too. Follow your heart."

Daniel smiled briefly and said, "Thanks Dad."

--------------------

Leaving the party behind, Sam walked out into the back garden, leaning against a stone pillared barrier separating the patio from the rest of the garden, and she exhaled, leaning her head back to look up at the stars in the big clear sky. She smiled on seeing the constellation of Orion looming in the sky, greeting it in a whisper as she always did when she was alone,

"Hi, Orion. You look amazing tonight."

She began to feel chilly and, as her thoughts turned to going back in, she suddenly felt a familiar warmth wrap around her, and she leaned back into what turned out to be Daniel's embrace, whispering, "I'd know you in my sleep."

"That's pretty useful."

She laughed and he kissed her neck, asking, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and said softly, "Just saying 'hi' to Orion."

He said, peering up at the sky, his lips near her ear, "Orion's always big around this time of the year."

He asked, gazing at her, "Do you know what the story is behind the constellation?"

She replied, closing her eyes as she relished the comfort of being in his arms, "Something about a hunter."

He said in a soft voice, "Orion was the goddess Artemis' favourite hunting companion. She was the Greek goddess of hunting, virginity and childbirth…"

"Odd combination."

"Yup. Anywho, the goddess of love, Aphrodite, was jealous because Orion wasn't honouring her by, um, delighting in the pleasures of love, so on one particular hunt, she disguised him as an animal – I forget which – and Artemis shot him with her bow."

"Oh… and she didn't know."

He kissed her ear and continued, resting his cheek against her hair, "Nope, but she realised her mistake when she had killed the animal and saw him in its place. She was so upset that she put his image in the stars, thus immortalising him."

She turned in his embrace to hug him and said with a little smile before kissing him, "It's a nice story. It kind of typifies human behaviour… friendship, jealousy, love, atonement… the quest for immortality."

"I couldn't have put it better."

They gazed at each other and he said softly as he caressed her jaw, "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, smiling as she wondered about what was to come, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a necklace. He slipped it around her neck, fastening the clasp by touch alone, and then gently kissed her on the lips, saying,

"You can look now."

Intrigued, she opened her eyes and looked at him, and then down at the necklace. She held the charm in her hand – a small gold heart – gazing at it in wonder, and she asked, looking back up at him again,

"Daniel?"

His arms around her again, he said, "It's from Nick. We, uh… we made up and he gave me something belonging to grandma that he wanted you to have."

She said, surprised, "Daniel… I can't…"

He kissed her tenderly, saying, "Of course you can. It's yours. You stole my heart the moment we met."

She smiled and hugged him, returning his kisses, and she replied, tearful, "You stole my heart too… oh, thank you, Daniel."

--------------------

Claire, Tessa and a group of guests watched through the French windows as Daniel gave her the necklace. Claire said, misty-eyed, Tessa's arm around her,

"Oh, this one's for sure… Look how happy Danny is with her. He reminds me so much of Mel."

Nick approached them, hobbling on a stick as he said in a raspy voice, "He better marry her – I'm not giving the next girlfriend anything."

Tessa rolled her eyes and said, "Grandpa, come on, there's not gonna be a next one and you know it. Look at them."

Nick looked out through the window, seeing Sam and Daniel kiss, how happy they both looked and how he held her in his arms, and he quickly wiped away a tear that fell as he thought of his late wife. He said in a harsh voice, his back tense as he walked away,

"Where's that damn cat?! If I see it, I'll toast its head."

Claire and Tessa exchanged a discreet smile, and Tessa remarked in a whisper, "He and Danny just made up – he doesn't want to undo that by dissing Isis."

Melburn approached them, slipping an arm around his wife as he said, "Come on, we've still got 'Stille Nacht' to do…"

He gently kissed Claire as Tessa pretended to be sick, and she then asked, "Hey, shouldn't we have Danny and Sam join us then?"

Melburn said with a small smile as he looked out through the window, "Ok… I suppose they can continue their little thing afterwards."

--------------------

After Sam and Daniel had been called in, the guests gathered around the piano in the lounge, in front of which Melburn sat. Sam whispered as Daniel put his arm around her,

"Daniel…I don't know Dutch."

He kissed her, replying with a little smile, "It's ok… half the people in this room don't know it either… even Dad, which is something after almost forty years of knowing Mom… but hey, it's a Ballard thing."

As Melburn began to play the opening bars of a familiar Christmas classic, Claire hugged Daniel and said with a grin, "I'm so glad you're home this year. I'm so happy. I've got a surprise for you… I'll give it to you after the singing."

He kissed his mother on the cheek and replied with a smile as he hugged her, Tessa leaping onto his back, "It's great being home, Mom. I missed you."

Melburn played the opening bars again, giving his wife a meaningful look, smiling nonetheless, and Daniel said with a chuckle, "Mom, Dad's getting impatient."

"Huh, let him."

Daniel, still smiling, slid an arm around Sam, gently kissing her, and then put his other arm around his mother as Tessa did the same on the other side of her, and the Ballards began to sing as an amused Melburn played from the beginning again, remarking,

"Three times… not as bad as last year."

"_Stille nacht, heilige nacht,_

_Davids zoon, lang verwacht,_

_die miljoenen eens zaligen zal,_

_wordt geboren in Bethlehems stal._

_Hij der schepselen Heer._

_Hij der schepselen Heer._

_Hulploos Kind, heilig Kind,_

_die zo trouw zondaars mint,_

_ook voor mij hebt_

_G'U rijkom ontzegd,_

_wordt G'op stro en in doeken gelegd._

_Leer m'U danken daarvoor,_

_leer m'U danken daarvoor._

_Stille nacht, heilige nacht!_

_Vreed'en heil wordt gebracht aan een wereld verloren in schuld;_

_Gods belofte wordt heerlijk vervuld._

_Amen, Gode zij eer!_

_Amen, Gode zij eer!_"

Everyone cheered and Claire hugged her children, saying with a teary smile, "I have both my children under the same roof this year."

They hugged her back and she smiled, kissing them both. A pale, dark-haired man tentatively held Tessa in his arms as she looked a little uneasy to begin with and then went with it. As Melburn got up to comfort his wife, Daniel hugged Sam as she rested her head on his shoulder, and she whispered with a smile,

"That was beautiful. Silent Night's one of my all-time favourite Christmas songs anyway, so I was humming along with you guys."

He smiled, kissing her hair as he replied softly, gently stroking her back, "I could teach you the Dutch version. It's easier than it sounds."

"Says the man who can speak Dutch."

He remarked, amused yet reddening, "Well… yeah."

Claire, having disappeared from the room a little earlier, returned, looking happy, with a plate of a certain variety of cookies. She tapped Daniel on the shoulder and when he turned, she said with an affectionate smile,

"Surprise, Danny."

Grinning in surprise, he took the plate from her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek as he said, "Thanks Mom."

"I know how you love these, so I made some for you."

"Have one, Mom."

"I made them for you."

He smiled as she joined Melburn at the piano, and he turned to Sam, saying excitedly, "Sam… we have cookies! Guess what kind?!"

Sam, amused at his excitement, remarked, "Well, I'm guessing they're not just chocolate chip, judging by the size of that grin."

"Mom made them! These are the best!"

Chuckling softly, she picked up a cookie and tasted it, saying as looked surprised then impressed, "Mmm, oh God, these are amazing."

Daniel mumbled as he ate one, "Oh yeah."

Tessa bounded by them, snatching a cookie with a cheeky grin, and Daniel said, "Hey, you hate these."

"I don't, Danny… I just… oh come on, they're ok. Let's face it, anything cooked by Mom rocks."

Picking up another cookie, she said, walking towards the pale man with dark hair, "Hey Milt, check this out – Chocolate Walnut. I told you about Danny's obsession with them."

Milton replied in a quiet voice, his face emotionless, "I'm lactose-intolerant… and if I have a nut, there's a seventy percent chance that I'd die."

"Ah…"

Sam whispered, trying hard not to laugh, "Your sister does know how to pick them, doesn't she?"

She leaned her head on Daniel's shoulder as he smiled briefly, looking back at his awkward looking sister in concern, who remarked with a shrug, "Well, I guess you better not kiss me then, because thirty percent isn't much," before promptly eating the cookie.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, the party ongoing, Sam slipped out again, but this time, found Daniel on the patio, looking up at the stars, his hands on the top of the pillared boundary, a few other guests in other parts of the garden. She hugged him from behind, saying softly,

"Hey."

He turned towards her and asked with a tender smile as he played with her hair, "How are you finding the party?"

She smiled, replying as she closed her eyes when he caressed her jaw, leaning into his touch, "Oh, your Auntie Christine is such a lot of fun. She's teaching the older kids Poker."

"Oh yeah… she's great at card games."

He kissed her then said softly, "Sam…"

"Daniel? What is it?"

He swallowed past a lump in his throat, and said, smiling slightly as he gazed down at her, "You know I love you, don't you; that I can't imagine life without you?"

Bemused, she nodded and said, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Of course I do. What's brought all this on?"

He tenderly kissed her once more and then said, letting her go, "I just wanted to make sure."

As she looked confused, he went down on one knee and said as, unknown to them, most of his family gathered behind the French windows to watch them, "Sam… from the moment we met, you stole my heart. Never before had I found someone that I had so much common ground with, someone who accepts me for who I am and doesn't actively try to change me. You've made me so happy this past year we've known each other, Sam… and if it's ok with you, I'd love to make you happy for the rest of my life."

She choked on her tears, moved by his words, and he said, his eyes moist as he gazed up at her lovingly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is… Captain-Doctor, will you marry me?"

She gasped in surprise as he, and everyone else waited for her answer. She sank to her knees, and said, tears running down his cheeks as she hugged him,

"Oh Daniel… you didn't have to ask. I love you so much. Of course, I'll marry you."

Now crying, he kissed her neck, hugging her too as he leaned his head on her shoulder, saying softly as the others inside all hi-fived and cheered while the others outside grinned and then decided to move away, "Thank you, Sam. Thank you."

They parted enough so he could reach her ring finger, and she gazed down at it as he gently slipped onto it a gold ring set with a glittering diamond. She looked at him, about to ask something when he said, kissing her softly,

"I had it on me for weeks. I just didn't know when to ask you."

They hugged again before helping each other up, and he dried her eyes, saying with a smile, "This is going to be so much fun…"

They smiled, their arms around each other as they went in, and then they almost fell back in surprise when they were subjected to cheering, and the business ends of several party poppers, showering them with paper streamers. Sam and Daniel exchanged a glance as Claire hugged them both, saying with a laugh as she pulled them further into the room,

"Congratulations! Oh… my Danny's going to get married!!!"

Melburn hugged the two of them as well, offering his own congratulations as Tessa leapt onto her brother's back again, remarking with a grin, "Knew it! I can read you like a book!"

She hugged Sam and said, "I'm going to love you as my sister-in-law! This is going to be so great… can I be a bridesmaid?"

Sam smiled and replied, hugging her back, "Of course you can."

Isis ran from a swearing Nick, the cat narrowly missing the end of his stick, and leapt into Daniel's arms as everyone admired Sam's ring. Nick then approached and said hoarsely,

"Hopefully you'll return to the family trade now, instead of your phrenology."

Daniel rolled his eyes and said, "Ni… Grandpa… I'm a Psychologist."

"Same difference. You're an Archaeologist whether you like it or not."

Claire said, gently escorting her father away with Marie's help as she mouthed an apology to her son, "Come on, Dad… why don't you take a rest? It's late."

Nick grumbled, saying, "I don't want to rest."

--------------------

Later, as the guests' minds turned to going home, Sam decided to talk to Nick. She knelt next to the old man's chair as he looked at her in surprise, his harsh gaze softening when she greeted him politely. She said quietly, holding his hand,

"What do you have against Psychology?"

Sensing where this was going, he shot back, less harsh than he usually would have, "He's wasting his life. The damned fool wasted his career with crazy theories that I told him they weren't ready for, but he refused to listen. He lost his credibility but he could have braved the storm and started over, but he decided to leave for this quackery."

She gently smoothed the back of his hand and asked, feeling a little sad, "Does it really matter?"

He retorted harshly, his voice breaking with a little emotion, "Of course it does! You do not understand. Your parents were not Astrophysicists or Fire-fighters."

She replied, blinking back tears as her voice wobbled with emotion ever so slightly, "With all respect, Sir, that may be so, but I know that they would be proud of me regardless of what I did, whether or not I stayed in the Air Force, as long as I was happy. My father had his own ambitions for me, and was prepared to use his status in the Air Force to further them, but he understood, on some level, that at the end of the day, it was up to me."

His gaze had lowered, dropping to his lap as her words began to sink in, and she said, gently squeezing his hand as she smiled briefly on mentioning Daniel's stubbornness, "Daniel's happy doing what he's doing, because it helps other people. He's been brought up in Archaeology and Linguistics, and one day, he may return to those fields, but whether he does or not shouldn't matter. What should matter is seeing him happy, doing something that he loves. Plus… you know how stubborn Daniel can be. If you push him, he'll push back."

He slowly nodded and asked, looking at her earnest face and being reminded so much of his late wife as well as of his daughters, "You care a lot about Daniel, do you not?"

She smiled with a tinge of emotion, replying, "Yes, I do. Very much."

He smiled slightly, patting the hand that held his and said, "He cares about you too. He reminds me so much of me when I was a young man."

He sighed and continued, "You are good for him. Ah, if only I was forty years younger."

She looked a little embarrassed, and then gently kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled before slowly getting up. She turned around and was faced with a surprised Claire and Tessa staring at her. Claire said, smiling gleefully as she led her out of earshot from Nick,

"You have a great gift. I don't think I've ever seen Dad that calm."

Tessa remarked, "He's always sniping away at everyone that gets within sniping distance of him. You did good, girl."

Sam looked embarrassed and said with a shrug, "It was nothing. I just wanted to tell him how I felt about him hurting Daniel like that. I guess they're as stubborn as each other."

Tessa chuckled as Claire replied, amused, "They take after each other in that regard."

Sam smiled as Claire and Tessa put their arms around her and the former said affectionately, "Come on, let's go say bye to everyone, you wonderful girl."

--------------------

After the guests had gone home, and everyone else to bed after clearing up, Sam lay in Daniel's arms, now affianced, both of them smiling as they considered their future. She said with a smile against his chest as he kissed her shoulder,

"Your family are amazing. I really loved helping your Mom in the kitchen."

"Didn't I tell you that you didn't have to worry? They all loved you, Mom included."

She smiled slightly, touching his lips, and then they kissed. He whispered, his long fingers caressing her cheek, "Thank you for talking to Nick."

She looked at him in surprise, and he remarked, amused, "Oh Sam, you didn't honestly think that Mom or Tessa would keep quiet about the good job you did, not forgetting Nick himself…"

She said, a hint of sadness briefly flitting in her eyes, "I couldn't let him talk about you like that. You're happy doing what you do."

He kissed her gently, remarking with a beatific smile, "You make me far happier."

She stroked his jaw as she gazed at him fondly, and she said, "You make me happier than I've ever been. The last time I got engaged, it was a disaster, but this seems so natural. I've never felt so at peace, so loved."

She kissed him and continued, tears in her eyes and his, "Thank you."

He returned her kiss, replying, "No, thank _you_. You showed me what true love is."

They held onto each other during a particularly emotional moment, and after a pause, she said with a smile, kissing his shoulder, "I love Isis. She's such a great cat. Even Schrödinger didn't make friends with me that quickly."

"She's a clever cat… and obviously has good taste."

She laughed, the sound eventually fading into a groan as he nuzzled her throat. He then kissed her neck, holding her firmly as he said, looking overwhelmingly happy,

"We could have children."

She smiled, a hint of regret in it as she thought of her age, and she asked, "How many?"

He replied, gazing at her, so carefree and loving, "I don't know… how many do you want? I'd love to have a little girl with her mother's beautiful face."

She sighed softly, turning away from him as she said quietly, "Yeah."

Instantly worried, he asked, smoothing her hair as he propped himself up on an elbow, "Sam? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself from crying, and he, slowly realising why she was upset, said, holding her again, "Oh Sam… you're not too old. Thirty-nine is nothing. You could still have babies. There's IVF and other means… And if we're not lucky enough to be parents, there's always adoption."

He kissed her neck as she sniffed, and he whispered, "I love you so much, Samantha. Whatever happens, happens. We're going to be ok."

She turned back towards him and he was hurt to see tears in her eyes. He kissed them away and she snuggled in his embrace, saying with a slight smile, "I hope so."

She kissed him as he touched her cheek, and he said gently, "Come on, let's get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

She held onto him as they kissed, and she rested her head against his chest as he tightened his hold on her. He kissed her temple and whispered,

"We're going to be fine, Sam. You'll see."


	18. Chapter 18

After spending a couple more days with the Jacksons, the day had come for Sam and Daniel's return to Colorado. Daniel's car loaded with their bags, Claire hugged the both of them and said, tears in her eyes,

"You could stay for New Year."

Daniel hugged his mother again, saying as she held onto him with a surprising strength considering her petite size, "Sorry, Mom. Maybe next year. Sam's friends invited us for New Year, and we've yet to see my future brother-in-law's family."

When they parted, she said, looking up at him with concern as she touched his cheek, "Don't be a stranger, Danny. I want you home more than just for Christmas. I hardly ever see you these days."

He, smiling slightly as he glanced at Sam, replied, "We'll be back, Mom. Those cookies are addictive."

Laughing softly, she hugged him again and then Melburn gently placed his hands on her shoulders, leading her away so she could calm down, and then he hugged his son, saying, "It's been good having you back, son. Your mother's right – don't be a stranger."

"Thanks, Dad."

Tessa then punched Daniel in the arm, remarking as he winced, holding where he had been hit, "I third that motion."

Daniel grinned, hugging her, and he said, affectionately, "You could visit us. We'd love to have you."

"Gee, I don't know… will I have to bring garlic, silver bullets and wooden stakes in case any of your ex-girlfriends show up?"

Sam chuckled in amusement as Daniel retorted, amused, "I thought you needed the garlic and the stakes for Paradise Lost… by the way, where is that guy?"

Tessa rolled her eyes and said, "_Paradise Lost…_ how original… Anyway, his Mommy called him home again… and I called it off."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh forget about it – the guy was a dweeb. My next boyfriend's going to have a sense of humour, and a funny comment for every situation, no matter how harrowing."

Daniel smiled and said, hugging her again, "Good luck with that. Take care, Tess."

"You too, Danny."

She affectionately ruffled his hair and then engulfed Sam in a big hug, saying, "And you, future wife of Danny, look after my brother."

"I will."

"Yeah, I know you will. It was just the female version of the 'take care of her-slash-him or else' talk that Mom's too polite to come out with."

Daniel neared Nick's chair as the older man looked up at him, silent for once, and the former said, gently patting his shoulder, "Bye, Grandpa…"

Nick remarked, "Does my grandson not think it right to embrace his grandfather?"

Daniel smiled slightly and knelt, hugging him as the older man held onto him tightly. They parted and Daniel stood up as Sam approached. She knelt and immediately hugged Nick, saying as he hugged her back,

"Bye."

They separated and he, gazing at her with striking blue eyes that were slightly cloudy, said, "You will take care of my boy, won't you?"

Sam smiled gently and kissed him on the cheek, saying softly as she held his hand, "Of course I will."

He stroked her cheek as he said, tears welling in his eyes, "You are good to him. You remind me so much of my Madeleine. She had so much love and compassion within her and she tolerated a lot from this stubborn old fool."

She smiled at him again and then stood up as she said, "Bye, Grandpa."

He looked up at her in surprise, this time at what she had called him, and he said, his wobbling ever so slightly, "Bless you, my dear."

After one more round of farewells, Melburn handed a pet carrier to Daniel with a little smile and said, "She's missed you every day since she's been here."

Daniel replied, "I missed her too, Dad."

"Do you need help going back to the freeway from here? It's been a long time since you lived here."

"No thanks, Dad… I'm fine. I drove up here."

Outside, as Daniel placed Isis' pet carrier in the backseat of his car, Melburn said, looking at him and Sam, "You two take care, ok?"

They both nodded in acknowledgement, and he said, an arm around his wife as they stepped back to their doorstep, "It's been great having you over."

Tessa stood behind them, her hands on their shoulders, as Sam and Daniel got in the car, everyone waving as Daniel pulled away, the Psychologist waving back at first along with Sam as they began the long journey back to Colorado.

--------------------

Arriving back in Colorado at nightfall, Daniel carried the box of cookies and other goodies given as a gift for the road and beyond by Claire, as Sam carried Isis' carrier up to their apartment.

Inside, Daniel having put the box down, they kneeled next to the carrier as he opened it and Isis stepped out, calmly inspecting her surroundings. He and Sam smiled at each other as they took turns smoothing the cat, the cat then wandering to the couch and nestling on a cushion.

He rummaged through a full-length cupboard and pulled out a shallow basket and a litter tray. Sam prepared the tray, remarking with a chuckle,

"She's probably going to fill this after crossing her hind legs for the entire ride."

He laughed, retorting as he went about putting cat food in a bowl, "Ever demure."

As Isis casually walked to the tray after Sam had set it down, Sam said with a small smile after washing her hands, "You know… Tessa would love Cam."

He kissed her, remarking, "Well, they'd be smart-mouthing each other."

Holding her in his arms, he asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

She remarked with a grin as she slid her arms around his neck, "Sure… if we eat now, we can get down to some more _pressing_ matters."

"Oh, I like the way you think."

She kissed him, pressing him up against the front of the sink when suddenly the phone next to the door rang. They both groaned in exasperation, and he whispered, kissing her nose affectionately,

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to catch up."

"Let's pretend we're not in."

"With the lights on?"

"Sure, why not?"

Laughing, she picked it up, saying as she smiled at a smirking Daniel, "Who is it?"

"Hey, hey, merry Christmas!"

Surprised, Sam asked, "Cam?"

"Yep, one and the same…saw your lights on, and your boyfriend's car's engine is pretty hot, and not in the Carmen Electra and Elle MacPherson way."

Sam, amused, pressed the button to unlock the front door, remarking, "Oh, you Air Force officer, you. Come on up."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her from behind as she replaced the handset, and he said, nibbling her ear, "Well, it looks like Isis won't be dateless for dinner."

She turned in his embrace to kiss him, the kiss getting a little out of hand, right as there was a knock at the door, and they leapt apart, laughing eventually. After a quick tidying-up of each other, Sam opened the door to reveal a beaming Cam, who swept her off her feet in a hug.

"God, I missed you. How was NY?"

As she led him in, closing the door behind him, she replied as he greeted Daniel, "It was amazing."

The Major paused on spotting Isis, who, after eating, now looked up at him curiously. He looked at Sam and then Daniel, asking,

"You got a cat?"

Sam replied with a grin as Isis leapt up onto her lap, still looking at Cam, "Yep... not just any cat. This is Isis. She's Daniel's."

Cam looked confused, and Daniel said quietly as he held Sam's hand, "My ex-girlfriend was allergic to cats."

"Ah."

Cam smiled and smoothed Isis' fur, saying, "She's a purty kitty. I don't do too well with cats 'cos they always seem to want to attack me, but she's the first _not_ to do that."

Daniel remarked, "Well… we've got another surprise for you."

He looked at Sam, Cam confusedly following his gaze, and Sam, smiling, held up her left hand, the palm facing herself, and she and Daniel watched, amused, as realisation slowly hit him on seeing the ring. He looked from one to the other, agape, and then said excitedly,

"You guys are doing the Mr and Mrs thing?"

They nodded, smiling at each other, and he said, "Wow! Go, you two!"

He hugged Sam as Isis, mewing softly in fear of the sudden movement, leapt into Daniel's lap, and the Major shook Daniel's hand, remarking with a grin, "In the absence of _Count Markula_, welcome to the family."

--------------------

After a still keyed-up Cam had left, Isis curled up asleep in her old bed, purring softly, Daniel held Sam in his arms in their room, nuzzling her throat as she rolled her head back, feeling comfortable enough to groan in sheer pleasure as she pressed herself to him instinctively. She whispered, stopping his caresses for a moment,

"What about Isis? She's not going to…"

"It's ok… she's not. She's an old cat. She's seen a lot of the world."

"You've tried it?"

Embarrassed, he replied quietly, "It was a long time ago. Trust me, she's not going to come in."

Smiling, she took his glasses off, remarking, "Of course I trust you."

They made their way to the bed, a trail of clothes in their wake, and she whispered as he held her in his arms tightly, nuzzling her again, "I've been needing you for almost a week. It hurts."

"I know… I know, baby. Maybe next time we could go for a drive without Tessa insisting on tagging along."

Grinning, she kissed him on the nose and said, "I like that."

"Yeah, it's the only way we could…"

"No, I meant… well, that too… What I meant was calling me 'baby'. From any other guy, I'd be worried about it being derogatory or diminutive, but with you, it's different."

He asked cautiously, "Uh… not different in the manner of putting me in hospital, is it?"

She kissed him, replying in amusement, "The polar opposite of that."

He returned her kiss, remarking with a soft smile, "I'm glad. I know we met at a hospital, but I don't like the things. They just send shivers up my spine, whereas, you… you, Captain-Doctor, send shivers down my spine."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh yeah. One's good and one's bad."

She remarked playfully, her fingers slowly travelling across his chest, "Hmm, I wonder which one I come under."

He replied before gently bringing her in for a long kiss, "Guess."

Breathless, they separated and she remarking, looking absolutely dazed, "Well, if that's bad, good must be… whoa."

"Uh-huh."

"Daniel?"

"Yup?"

"It's New Year's Eve tomorrow…"

"And?"

"And we haven't had a little afternoon delight in nearly a week. We've got tonight and half of tomorrow to catch up…"

He smiled slightly, saying as he caressed her shoulder, "I know. I just didn't want to rush things. Talking with you is so therapeutic."

She laughed in amusement, and then asked, surprised, "It is?"

"Oh yeah. We can talk about absolutely anything or nothing at all. I've never had that before. With Sarah, it was just limited to Archaeology and Linguistics, but with you, it's… no pun intended Captain-Doctor Astrophysicist, universal. I don't think I've ever been this relaxed or utterly happy… and it's not the honeymoon complex. I felt this… actually, to tell the truth, I felt like this when we met… and then it grew from that."

She gazed at him in surprise, a sober realisation dawning on her face, and she kissed him, saying as she kept her arm around his neck, "I feel exactly the same way about you. You're not like any of my exs. God, we're going to have so much fun being married."

He remarked, his face glowing with love and happiness as he touched her lips, "If the fun we're having now is anything to go by, being married to you is going to be way beyond a dream."

They gazed at each other once again, this time smiling happily, and he gently ran his fingers up and down her neck before kissing her slowly and with passion. His mouth left hers to mark a trail of fire down her throat and her chest. When he had reached her stomach, as she groaned his name in absolute delight, he reached over to the nightstand, but she gently put a hand on his arm, saying,

"Daniel… I've never properly felt you before. I want to know what you feel like."

He asked as he smoothed her stomach, "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm."

He kissed her lips and said as they maintained eye contact for a long moment, "Okay."

Things feeling a little odd at first, he positioned himself over her as she gazed up at him, her eyes appreciatively roving down his body as she smoothed his chest and abdomen, and then reaching up to caress his shoulder before her arms slipped around his neck as she let him in.

First touch had felt like an explosion, unaccustomed to it as they were, and he willed himself to keep going as he opened his eyes, gazing lovingly down at her enraptured face. With a happy sigh that became lost in her cries, he lost himself in the age-old rhythm of male and female accompanied by the sounds and cries of both.

He shifted a little, carefully applying pressure, and then she gasped, rolling her head back as she encouraged him, panting his name as he, overwhelmed with the feelings and the sensations, groaned her name.

They swiftly but powerfully ascended dizzying heights together, soaring so high and so fast but never fast enough. With her last ounce of mental energy, realising that he was in danger of losing the pace, having gone on for longer than either of them usually would have, she carefully flipped them over so that she was on top. He looked up at her in surprise for the briefest of moments before she held his shoulders, resuming the rhythm as he supported her, holding her waist.

Soon afterwards, they simultaneously shuddered, having reached the pinnacle of pleasure and then they freefell into oblivion. She collapsed and he caught her, holding her close as they rested their exhausted bodies, feeling each other's racing heartbeats, and unable to talk.

After a long, long moment, they both started laughing, their breath still not quite back, and she said, exhaling as she looked at the ceiling and then at him, "Wow."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you want to fake an illness tomorrow so we could skip the party and spend the day, the night, and the New Year in bed?"

He held her tight, grinning as he kissed her neck, and he remarked, smoothing her damp hair back, "I suggest the Ebola virus then you won't get a visit… Hm, you know, for a society where sex is almost everywhere, we're too shy to just say 'sorry, we're locking ourselves in for the week because we're sex addicts.'"

She laughed, asking as she threaded her fingers through his wet hair, "Sex addicts? Wow, it is tempting, I'll admit."

"Oh, I think it's a matter of overwhelming want for us, rather than need, although we're pretty close to rolling over the fine line between the two."

She laughed again, her heart singing as she held him, saying, "I'm marrying a Psychologist."

He laughed too, remarking, "And I'm marrying an Astrophysicist, a Fire-fighter, an electronic engineer, a mechanic, a mathematician, a software engineer…"

"And there was I thinking that polygamy's illegal."

He tickled her and she squealed with laughter, the two of them playfully wrestling as they laughed. Groaning as he held her close, he said, caressing her back,

"I'll go check that Isis hasn't ordered in, and then I want to shower with my fiancée."

She smiled, saying as she gazed at him thoughtfully, "Hmm, it has a nice ring to it… fiancé. It sounds so much more than boyfriend and girlfriend."

He smiled and they got up, he putting his boxers on as she put his shirt on, snuggling in the bigness of it as he looked bemused. She remarked with an impish smile,

"Come on, you know I wear it when you're out at work."

He retorted with a grin as he held her close, kissing her neck, "Well, it's cute… although I bet I wouldn't get away with wearing _your_ clothes."

"Would they fit?"

"Hmm, I don't know, haven't tried it… unlike my cross-dressing fiancée."

She laughed in disbelief and amusement, hitting him on the arm, and he whispered in her ear, "I've said it before… it looks better on you. In fact, it's very distracting."

Grinning, she asked, "How distracting?"

"Oh, let's say distracting in the vein of missing New Year, forgoing our jobs, and getting ourselves locked in. You drive me wild. I swear… all I want to do is throw you down on our bed and take you to unimaginable heights, hour after hour… despite it being physically impossible, especially right now."

She chuckled, her cheeks reddening, and she remarked, holding onto him as he, red too, nuzzled her throat, "Certainly gives us some ideas for what to do on our next holiday. Hmm, oh… let's go check on Isis. The girl's probably recording us to embarrass us at a later date… or maybe posting it online for the same purpose."

He snickered against her neck as she ran her hands across his bare chest. They kissed, both of them smiling and having to stop intermittently to laugh, and he replied, a little breathless, "I wouldn't put it past her."

"What a precocious cat we have."

"Well, at least she's safe from Nick here. He threatened to toast her head at one point."

"What has he got against cats?"

"Grandma loved cats. He's just got an odd way of honouring her memory."


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, after leaving Isis with a neighbour, Sam and Daniel went out to do some general shopping, and they stopped for lunch at a café in the unseasonably mild weather. He said with a little smile,

"Mark sounds like a pretty reasonable guy."

"Oh, you're going to like him, but… he can be a bit overprotective. Annoyingly overprotective… it's not cute like it is with Cam."

"Well, he is your brother."

She sipped her frappucino, asking, "What are we going to do about the wedding? My family's in Cali; yours is in NY…"

He replied with a shrug, "We could have it here. It's kind of like halfway between the two states… well, not quite… but close enough."

"What about grandpa? He doesn't really look up to travelling all the way here. It tired _us_ out and we're relatively young and fit."

He placed a hand over hers and said, concerned, "It's definitely something to think about, but what about your friends?"

"I think they could make it to NY… but we'll have to talk to them. Oh…"

He smoothed the back of her hand, saying with a soft smile, "We're going to be fine, Sam. We'll work it out."

They kissed tenderly and she smiled, replying with a mirroring smile, "We'll just have to get organised."

--------------------

Sarah, in a car, pulled up across the road from a certain café, a nervous looking Robert in the passenger seat, his head hidden in a newspaper like he had seen in so many TV spy dramas. He said quietly, fidgeting a little,

"Sarah… it's been over six months. Let the guy live."

Her eyes on the happy couple across the road from them, seated at a café table, she replied, reaching into the glove compartment for her binoculars, "Robert, just sit still. I am letting the chap live… I'm just… _observing._ Just think of it as an anthropological experiment."

He remarked with a sceptical eyebrow, "An anthropological experiment in Colorado Springs?"

"Why not?"

His eyes widened on seeing the binoculars as she peered at the couple, and he said in a hushed voice, "Binoculars?! Are you insane?! What is this, X Files?! You're playing the part of 'hung-up ex' very well."

"Why, thank you."

He rolled his eyes and said, peeping at the couple from behind his paper briefly, "They're happy. Deal with it."

"I choose not to."

Suddenly, she gasped, still using the binoculars as she said, disgusted, "Oh… she's engaged! She's… she's got a ring on her finger!"

He replied in an attempt to console her, crossing his fingers as he already knew more than he had let on, "Relax, Sarah. Daniel's half-Dutch… they wear their rings on their right hands."

"No, that's Danish custom. That girl has a rock on her finger after only a few months. I waited a year, dropped all sorts of hints, and he chose to be oblivious."

"I don't think it's a choice with him."

"Whatever. She's obviously done something to… Oh."

He looked at her in question and she said, dropping the binoculars and looking affronted, "GI Jane's up the duff, as we say back home… or as my Lancastrian cousins say, '_she's been playing hide the sausage…_'."

He blushed, looking highly embarrassed as he went back to pretending to read the paper, and she huffed, remarking in indignation, "I wouldn't stoop that low. She's got him trapped… clever girl. She would have been a summer fling at the most, ordinarily."

"I think Daniel's got more class than to have a fling. He's happy, he's in love… and by the size of that grin, he asked her to marry him for all of those reasons and more."

He sighed softly, placing a hand on hers as he said when her troubled gaze met his, "Sarah, get over it. He's moved on. His secretary mentioned that he'd taken her to see his parents for Christmas and that he proposed on Christmas day."

She asked, angry and shocked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

He replied with a sheepish expression, "You looked pretty mad… and you're scary when you're in one of your crazy moods."

He added with a cheeky expression, "They brought Isis back from NY."

She blinked slowly, asking as she tried to suppress her anger, "What?!"

"Oh yeah. Apparently the Captain loves cats."

"I hate you, you do know that, don't you, Robert Rothman?!"

"Oh yeah."

She calmly pulled away, driving away down the road as her heart broke again on catching a glimpse of the happy couple kissing in her rear-view mirror. He said as he noticed a tear threatening to roll down her cheek,

"Sarah… you just need to accept it's over. You're going to be fine. If you keep going into denial, you're going to make things worse, for you especially. Let him go."

She sighed and replied, her voice wobbling, "Well, you don't get over someone like Daniel Jackson, Robert. Trust me. I can't believe he's moved so fast with her and that he's happy and that… why couldn't we have done that?"

"Because it wasn't meant to be. Do you want me to drive?"

"No… no… I'm fine."

"Ok, but you're not going to be home alone today."

"Rob…"

"No, no arguing. For once, I'm going to stand up to you."

She replied after a pause, smiling emotionally, "Thanks."

--------------------

As they ate their salads at their table, they heard a familiar voice call, "Yoo-hoo!"

Sam quickly pulled the ring from her finger, Daniel inconspicuously slipping it into his shirt pocket with a knowing smile as they looked up to see Shauna and Sara, arm-in-arm, holding several bags. Sam, smiling, stood up to hug them both, saying,

"Hey, you two."

The two women found seats as Daniel said 'hi' to them, and Shauna asked ebulliently, "How was Christmas? NY must have been so romantic with the snow and…"

Sara remarked, "I don't think anyone got much snow."

Sam said with a small smile as she glanced across at Daniel, "There was a tiny amount of snow on Boxing Day. We went for a drive through the Hamptons with Daniel's sister. We noticed it was unusually snow-less when we came home last night."

Shauna replied with a shrug, "Crazy weather patterns. Casey started bawling her eyes out 'cos she was looking forward to all the snow. I'll bet it'll snow in June."

Sara asked, amused, "So… do you guys have any news that's going to make Jack's eyebrows shoot up?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other, trying very hard not to laugh, and the latter said, now carefully emotionless, "We do."

Shauna squealed, saying, "This could be good! Come on, spill… Ooh, before you say it… dibs on Maid of Honour."

Sara remarked, feigning annoyance, "No fair!"

"Hey, come on, I fixed these two up."

Sam and Daniel both looked down, trying very hard to hide smiles, and then the latter said when the two women finally looked at him, "Yep, big news."

They leaned forward in anticipation, and Daniel smiled slowly, saying after a dramatic pause as he looked across at Sam, "We have a cat."

Shauna and Sara stared at each other and then at the two scientists, the latter remarking, "That's it? That's your news?!"

Sam replied with a slight smile, "She's Daniel's cat. Isis. He had her since she was a kitten and then she stayed with his parents and his Auntie Marie for a spell."

Shauna said, scrunching her nose up briefly, "Hon, _we_ have a cat. That isn't big news."

She continued with a smirk, "I thought you guys were going to have _bigger_ news than that."

Sam replied with a grin, enjoying herself as much as Daniel was, "Sorry."

"Hey, no… our mistake…"

Shauna gathered her bags as did Sara, and she said, getting up, "Anyway, we better be going. Got some things to do before the big party tonight. You guys are coming, aren't you?"

Sam replied as she held Daniel's hand over the table, "Of course."

"And bring Isis. We've got to see our cat-in-law… or is it step-cat or cat-niece? Never mind. Anyway, you guys take care. I want to hear some stories."

They hugged the couple before going, and when they had walked out of sight, Daniel grinned, tenderly slipping Sam's ring back on as he remarked, "I'm surprised that Mitchell's managing to keep it a secret this long."

She replied with a laugh before they kissed, "Oh, you'll be surprised. The man could keep secrets under torture."


	20. Chapter 20

Later that evening, Sam, Isis in her arms, remarked as Daniel walked by her side, his arm around her waist as he balanced a box in the crook of his other arm, "Jeez, I feel like the cat lady."

He gently kissed her, retorting with a smile as he caressed the small of her back, "You're way too hot for that, believe me."

Reaching the doorstep, music audible from within the house, she returned his kiss, taking her time, and she replied with a smile, neither noticing that the music, laughter and chatter had grown in volume, "You make me feel a lot younger than I am."

"That's because you are."

Someone clearing their throat drew their attention immediately to Jack standing on the doorstep, his arms folded across his chest as he remarked, "When you two have quite finished making out on T's doorstep…"

Sam and Daniel looked embarrassed and Jack stood aside to let them in, saying as he inclined his head towards the party, "Come on in, you two. I'll take that box off you… Carter, you can keep the cat. I'm not sure anyone's got enough room for it… although Shauna _has_ been baking again..."

The couple laughed and walked in, hand-in-hand as Jack strode through to the kitchen, and they were greeted warmly by their friends, T putting his arms around them as he said with a little smile, "How are you two doing?"

Sam replied, glancing at Daniel as Isis leapt down out of her hold to explore, "Fine, T. How are the kids?"

"Oh, they're cool… running around the back with Jack Jr and the other kids of the department. God, I've missed you. 'New York, New York…' Ooh, hey, got a surprise for you, Sam, m'girl."

Sam asked as they walked into the kitchen, "What is it?"

Suddenly, they stopped and Sam looked up and then laughed, grinning on seeing an elderly man, supported by a cane, with a neatly trimmed beard, balding on top, and pockmarks on his cheek.

"Brae!!!"

Brae replied as they hugged, "Oh, it's so good to see you again, Sam. I wanted to see you but my daughter took me on a cruise. How are the burns?"

"They're fine. They're healing well."

She added with a grin, an arm around him as she led him towards Daniel, "Come on, you've got to meet someone."

As T stopped talking a mile a minute to Daniel about kidney transplants, Sam said, "Brae, this is Daniel, my… boyfriend."

Brae replied with a pleasant smile, vigorously shaking a surprised Daniel's hand, "Ah, yes, the Psychologist. I've heard such a lot about you. So many good things."

Daniel smiled, and Sam said to Daniel, still grinning, "Daniel, this is Brae…"

T took over, saying, an arm around Daniel's shoulders as he looked at Brae, "He took care of me after my Dad got murdered. He's the reason why I became a fire-fighter."

Sam added as T looked embarrassed, "T donated a kidney to Brae as well."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement and said with a smile to Brae, "Nice to meet you."

Brae replied, patting him on the shoulder, "Same to you, young man."

Sam grabbed Daniel's arm and said, gently kissing him as she led him back into the lounge, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys."

--------------------

Sitting together on the couch, his arm around her as they watched Val lead Jonas off somewhere, Shauna shrieking with laughter when T whispered something in her ear, Daniel whispered in Sam's ear, kissing it as she leaned into his embrace, "Do you want your ring back yet?"

She kissed him, replying as he discreetly passed her the ring, "Sure… I've… actually, everyone thinks I'm blind and that you're just passing through."

She kissed him again and continued, "I don't know about being visually impaired, but you are so definitely _not_ passing through, believe me."

He returned her kiss, remarking, "Good… otherwise I would have had to give you Isis."

She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder as she held his hand, and Cam bounded behind the couch, hugging them from behind as they looked up at him in surprise. He whispered with a grin,

"Now? I noticed the little special ops thing going on between you… luckily, the Colonel wasn't looking otherwise he would have taken the opportunity to crack another joke. If you're doing it now, I'll cheer the loudest. You'll see. Good luck."

He patted them on their shoulders as they whispered their thanks and Sam got up, whispering as she stopped a passing Shauna, "Shauna… we've got some news…"

Shauna squealed loudly as Sam, Daniel and Cam smirked, the entire room falling into a bemused silence, and she exclaimed excitedly, "Please don't be messing about this time!"

Daniel stood up and held Sam's hand as she said, looking around at the expectant faces, "Guys, we've been holding out on you."

She glanced at Daniel and continued with a grin, "I lied about him being my boyfriend…"

Most of everyone looked shocked, some cynical, Jack remarking, "Well, that's certainly a way to make a party sour. Don't tell me he's your brother – we'll all be sick; we saw those kisses. Well… _kisses_… more like using each other as oxygen masks…"

Sara hit him on the arm to silence him, and Sam took a deep breath, finally finishing, "He isn't my boyfriend. He's my… fiancé. We're getting married!"

As Daniel let her hand go, slipping his arm around her waist, she held up her hand to show that she wasn't lying, and everyone gaped for a long moment, Shauna looking utterly shocked and speechless for once. Cam, grinning, cheered as promised, saying as he leapt over the couch to hug them,

"Go, you guys! I'm getting a brother-in-law!"

Everyone eventually exchanged glances and then cheered, Shauna squealing again as she hugged both of them, remarking, "You know how to surprise us, don't you? Oh… you two."

Jack, smiling, affectionately ruffled Daniel's hair, saying, "I knew it. Shrink Monkey. Oh, c'mere you. Let my wife think I'm gay. I don't care."

He hugged the Psychologist tightly and then Sam, and T asked, his arm around Shauna as Jonas and Val hugged the happy couple, "So… when did this happen?"

Sam smiled and looked at Daniel, who replied with a little smile, "At Christmas at my parent's house. Sam said 'yes'."

Val asked, Jonas' arm around her, "Ooh, Daniel… did you get down on one knee?"

Daniel, amused, looked at Sam, who replied, her face glowing with happiness, "Yep. It was amazing."

Jack remarked, rubbing his hands together with glee, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get the champagne out to toast these two! Hey, where are you having the wedding?"

Sam replied as Daniel now held her hand, squeezing it, "We don't know, Sir."

"Well, wherever you have it, it's going to be a full house. You're not going to keep us away. The whole state could go up in flames but hey, some things are just more important."

"Thanks, Colonel… I think."


	21. Chapter 21

After spending some time with Mark's family, Sam and Daniel returned to Colorado, the Captain feeling queasy. He tucked her up in bed, sorting out things in the apartment before returning, holding her close and frowning with worry when she felt clammy to the touch. He kissed her neck as she groaned in discomfort, asking,

"Sam, do you want anything?"

"No, just stay here. That is the _last_ time I try my sister-in-law's cooking… Ohhh…"

He held her firmly, whispering against her hair, "You're going to fine, Sam. You've got your check-up with Janet tomorrow, and you'll be able to go back to work."

"God, I think I'll have to have a week off. I don't feel like doing anything. This feels worse than any food poisoning I've had before. I wonder if she's given me Ebola."

She began to cry at the overwhelming discomfort, her eyes closed, and he gently kissed her, saying, "Come on, at least drink something."

"I want to but I don't think I'll be able to keep it down."

"You won't know 'til you've tried."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

He kissed her forehead and she asked in a weak voice, "Have you eaten?"

He grimaced and then replied, "Uh… sure."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, amused despite her condition as she remarked, "Daniel, you're such a bad liar."

She continued, her smile gone, "Go have your dinner. I'll be fine here."

"I'm not hungry."

"Daniel…"

"I'm not going to take an argument. I'm staying here with you."

She smiled slightly, saying as she slowly touched his jaw, "Well, in that case, I better not be contagious."

"Uh-uh, I'm afraid that you're stuck with me, Captain-Doctor… even if it is Ebola."

She sighed as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair and then massaged her neck and back in soothing circles, his lips against her hair as he whispered, "Rest some more and then you've got to drink something."

She closed her eyes, soothed by his caresses, his presence, and his steady heartbeat beneath the hand that rested on his chest. As she did so, she remembered hearing a quote once about human beings starting life to the steady beat of their mother's heart, and how humans needed companionship because of that early bond. As she tried in vain to remember the quote, her body gave in to Hypnos' repeated pleas, and she fell asleep as a certain pair of stunning blue eyes watched over her.

--------------------

A couple of hours later, Sam, wrapped in a blanket, snuggled up on the couch in Daniel's arms as Isis strolled along the back of the couch, watching her curiously. The Captain sipped a little from a mug and groaned in discomfort at her general queasiness. A concerned Daniel placed his hand under the shirt of her pyjamas, and said,

"You're still clammy."

She placed the mug down on the coffee table and whispered as she leaned back in his embrace, Isis leaping down off the couch to wander away casually to do her business, "It hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

She rested her head on his chest and he gently kissed her. Suddenly, she threw her blanket off and bolted from the couch, into the bathroom as he confused and worried, ran after her, asking, "Sam? What's wrong?"

He reached her just as she kneeled down in front of the toilet and vomited violently into it. Worried even further, he held her in his arms tightly and helped her, smoothing her back as she began to cry when she continued to be sick. He whispered,

"It's ok. Just let it all out."

When she had eventually finished, he cleaned up, and then hugged her. She wept against his shoulder, whispering,

"I just couldn't stop. I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh, Daniel…"

"You're going to be fine. Hopefully that was the worst. Do you want me to call Janet?"

She groaned, replying, "No…no, I'm going to see her tomorrow anyway…"

She bent over the bowl to vomit again, crying as she did so, and he smoothed her back and neck, saying with a worried expression, "I'm going to call her."

--------------------

Janet, in civilian clothes, hurried up a flight of stairs as she carried her medical bag, stalking a corridor until she sighted a familiar albeit worried person waiting in an open doorway. She said with a smile, hugging him when she got near him,

"Daniel! I haven't seen you for so long. How was your Christmas and New Year?"

He replied, slipping an arm around her as he returned her hug, leading her into the apartment, "Great. Uh, Janet, I'm sorry for calling you out on a Saturday..."

She waved dismissively, saying, "Come on Daniel, you know I'd do anything for you and Sam. How is she?"

"I'm worried. She's been sick twelve times and I had to keep on washing Isis' litter tray because she's been really sensitive to the smell. She thinks it's down to her sister-in-law's cooking."

She spotted a tabby cat approaching her inquisitively, and she said with a grin, "Ah, you brought Isis home again."

"Yeah."

They both heard Sam groan, and Janet quickly walked towards the bedroom, saying, "I take it she's in here."

Daniel followed her into the bedroom as Sam weakly called from the bed, sweating profusely, "Daniel?"

Daniel sat on the bed, smoothing her hair as he said, "Janet's here."

Sam said in protest, "Daniel, I told you…"

"You're sick, Sam."

"I'm fine; I think the worst is gone."

"Sam…"

Janet smiled, remarking, "Honey, you're not getting out of this one anytime soon."

She sat next to Daniel, perching on the bed as she held Sam's hands, asking with a worried expression, "Ok, Sam, what's wrong? Daniel tells me you've been sick."

Sam nodded weakly, replying with a groan, "I haven't been able to hold anything down since we came from San Diego this morning… and I think Isis ate something pretty foul because I could smell it despite the tray being in the corner of the kitchen."

Janet let go of one of her hands to smooth her forehead, and asked, "Just today?"

Sam nodded, instantly regretting the action as she grimaced in discomfort, and Janet asked, "Anything else?"

"Well, I'm freezing, but Daniel keeps insisting I'm hot… and I'm aching all over. My sister-in-law should taste her own cooking once in a while."

Janet, frowning in thought, smoothed Sam's hand and then looked at Daniel, saying, "Daniel, could you step outside a sec? I just need to ask Sam a few things."

Daniel, worried as Sam looked up at him, nodded and then gently kissed his fiancée, saying quietly, "I'll be outside."

Sam smiled slightly at him and then he left. When the door had closed, Daniel going to answer the ringing phone, Janet asked, having spotted Sam's ring, "So… any good news?"

Sam smiled again, realising what she had meant, and she said weakly as Janet rummaged in her bag, "It was meant to be a surprise… I was going to tell you tomorrow. We're getting married."

Janet grinned, replying, "Congratulations, honey. Quite the catch you have."

"I know. I sometimes think he's too good to be true. I've never experienced anything like I do with him, with anyone else before."

"Glad to hear it. You two make such a great couple."

After a little pause, Janet asked, "Sam… could you tell me when your last period was?"

Sam replied after a few moments' thought, looking up at the ceiling during that time, "Oh… they've been all over the place recently. I think it was before… Oh, yeah, before the drive to NY."

"Have you had any unprotected sex in the last three to twelve weeks?"

Sam promptly blushed and coughed, the question catching her by surprise, and Janet helped her to sit up, resting her back against the headboard. Sam replied a little hoarsely, definitely feeling the heat now as she lowered her gaze,

"Uh… yes. A few times."

Janet touched her hand, saying apologetically as she took notes, "Sorry about that… it's just a routine question."

The Doctor exhaled and, after listening to the Captain's chest with a stethoscope, opened a rectangular box that she had pulled from her bag earlier, and said, tipping out the contents, "Ok. Sam. I want you to take this with you the next time you use the bathroom... Just hold this strip in the peak urine stream, and then place it into this tube and keep it there for sixty seconds… Um, it tests your urine for the presence of a hormone called hCG, or human Chorionic Gonadotropin, which is… the pregnancy hormone."

Sam gasped, and then said, shaking head and looking fearful, "Uh-uh, I can't be pregnant. I'm going to be forty in May."

"Well… let's rule this out first then. I'll leave you a couple of tests in case you get false readings. It's just a precaution."

Sam nodded and said, staring down at the boxes that Janet had handed her, "Thanks."

She got up, grimacing at the discomfort, and Janet asked, "Do you need any help?"

Sam replied, walking slowly towards the door as she grimaced further, Janet getting up and escorting her out anyway, "I think I can make it."

Outside, a worried Daniel asked as Janet helped Sam to the bathroom, "Sam, do you feel sick again?"

Sam replied quietly, glancing at Janet, "Nope. Well, not enough to exclusively warrant a visit to the bathroom."

Janet closed the bathroom door from the outside and called, "Sam, if you need any help, just call, ok?"

Sam called back, her voice muffled, "Ok."

Janet remained standing outside of the door, and Daniel asked, now standing next to her, "What is it?"

Janet replied with a little smile, "It might not be as bad as you thought, Daniel."

Daniel stood there, stunned, and after a long moment, Sam called, "Janet?"

"Sam, what is it?"

After a pause, Sam said, her voice quiet, "It's positive."

Janet opened the door and Daniel followed her in to see Sam stood in front of the sink, now crying as she held the pregnancy test and stared at the results window. She then looked up at Daniel and said as he held her close,

"We're going to be parents."

Janet said softly, "Honey, congratulations… to be on the safe side, I want you to take the test again tomorrow morning. I'll get a friend of mine to give you a call a little later on to make an appointment. Doctor Alison Brightman. She's a gynaecologist."

Daniel said, still looking shocked as Sam held onto him, "Thank you, Janet. Thank you."

Janet hugged them both, saying with a smile, "Anything for you."

She continued, talking to Sam, "I'll see you tomorrow to check your burns out…if you don't feel up to it, give me a call before nine and we'll reschedule. Can't have you puking all over the burns ward. Anyway, I want you to take plenty of fluids and try to eat something. Sniffing fresh lemons usually helps… and some ginger or lemon tea or biscuits will have a better chance of staying down."

She added, sternly, looking at both of them, "And, _no_ coffee. The vast quantities you two consume within a day… it's a miracle that you managed to conceive at all. Don't push it."

--------------------

Sam sat in Daniel's lap on the couch as he carefully fed her some ginger cake that he had baked, much to her amusement despite her condition, and she remarked after a mouthful, resting her head on his chest, "I hate you."

He smiled, putting the plate down as he smoothed her cheek, and she continued, moaning, "You did this to me. You don't even have to experience any of this, and nine months later, you're a Daddy… but me… oh God, I seriously would take death over this; I'm not joking."

He tenderly kissed her, saying softly as he tightened his hold on her, "We'll get through this together. You won't be doing this by yourself."

"I feel icky."

"Well… if you promise not to vomit all over me, I'll make you feel better."

She grinned, replying, "I'm not sure I can keep that promise, but you've made me feel better already. This cake's wonderful."

She kissed him and he smiled, saying, "Thanks… it was either that or running out to hunt for something gingery. Oh, you're going to be a great mother."

She asked, worried as she looked up at him, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"I don't know about that, but you're going to be a very good father. You always know what to do, how to calm a situation."

She laughed when he blushed and then they both jumped in surprise when they heard a key in the lock. They exchanged a look as the door opened, and they looked to the door to see Cam, who said with a small wave right before Isis leapt up into his arms,

"Hey, you gave me a key, remember? No shooting."

They both smiled and Cam asked, noticing Sam's state as he approached, Isis leaping out of his hold to stretch on the floor as he sat down next to the scientists, "Hey, you ok, Sam? You look pretty bad… you know me, I don't mince words."

Sam slid onto the seat next to Daniel as he helped her, and she replied, "Unfortunately, I do. Anyway… we've got a little more news, something else that you've got to keep under your hat… or hair for a little while."

Cam, wide-eyed, stared at both of them, remarking, "It's like a bad soap opera with you two sometimes… uh, a soap opera without the plate throwing and poor business decisions. What is it this time?"

Sam smiled secretively and tipped her head back, looking up at Daniel, who smiled at her and then said to Cam, his face glowing with happiness, "We're going to be parents, Mitchell."

Sam continued with a grin, "Which means that _you're_ going to be an Uncle."

Cam gaped at them in utter shock, which elevated to surprise, and then a huge grin. He hugged Sam and patted Daniel on the back, saying with a laugh,

"Ha, I knew it was gonna happen one of these days… I mean, you guys are so into each other… so, happy surprise, or planned surprise?"

Sam and Daniel gazed at each other for a moment, he squeezing her hand, and she replied, "Happy surprise."

"Oh… this is so great. Wait, what are you gonna do about the wedding?"

"Well, as the Colonel says, '_we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it_.'"

Cam said with a shrug, "You better do it before you start showing otherwise people are going to think that you're only getting hitched because of the baby… well, they might if your Dad was still around…with a shotgun."


	22. Chapter 22

Jack, in his office at the Fire and Rescue Department, looked completely confused on discovering from Janet, by telephone that, while his favourite second-in-command's condition was sufficient enough for a return to work, she was to be inexplicably confined to a desk job, if possible, until further notice. Groaning, he rubbed his face with his hands, wondering why Sam's case had to be different from any of the other cases of badly injured fire-fighters, and he stood up, walking to the doorway.

Poking his head out, he remarked on seeing T jog past, "T, where's the emergency?"

T stopped, replying with a grin, "Nah, no emergency. Just going for some lunch… Probie's cooking."

"Ah."

T stepped closer to the Colonel, asking, "Hey… you heard about Sam yet? When's she coming back?"

Jack sighed and replied, "I just wanted to talk to you about that. I got the craziest of phone calls from the small doc at the hospital. Apparently, Carter's well enough to come back but she's got to have a desk job."

Worried, T asked, "Is it a psych thing?"

"She won't say, which is… odd. Something's fishy."

"I'll say. Alright, I'll go to her apartment after my shift."

Jack exhaled and said, "About that…"

T looked at him confusion, and Jack continued, shrugging, "Got a call from our boy-in-law… they want everyone to go to their apartment this evening."

"Any idea why?"

"Nope. For the world's chattiest Shrink, he was awfully reserved about it all. You going?"

T remarked with a chuckle, "I guess we'll have to. It might be their engagement party."

"Or they might have another surprise up their sleeves… like a three-way marriage... or a sex-change op."

T laughed and said, patting Jack on the back, "You're the most cynical man in the department."

"Let's keep it at flirting, T… our wives would kill us."

--------------------

Sam sat in Daniel's arms, her head resting back against his shoulder as she light dozed, his fingers playing with her hair as he softly talked to her. He gently smoothed her stomach, whispering against her neck with a little smile,

"We're going to have a beautiful baby if Mommy's anything to go by… more than beautiful. I just wish I was in your place."

He gently kissed her as he sensed her deepening state of slumber, and then lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. Making sure she was under the blankets, he smoothed her hair back with an affectionate smile, saying softly,

"We'll eat dinner when you feel up to it. I like eating with you."

The sound of the front door opening made him get up and with a lingering glance at his fiancée, he left the bedroom and then stopped in his tracks on seeing Cam with someone, the Major remarking ebulliently, "Guess who I found…"

Daniel grinned and said, pulling the newcomer into a big hug, "Tess!"

Tessa said with a grin as an excited Cam brought her bags in, putting them into the guestroom, "Danny!"

Holding her so he could look at her, he asked, excited nonetheless, "What are you doing here?"

Tessa remarked, punching him in the arm as Cam went into the main bedroom to see Sam, "Like I'd stay away… you're getting married, and I'm going to be an Auntie. How's Sam?"

He replied, worried, "Not good. It's all knocked her sideways. She's getting over it though. The morning sickness isn't as bad as it was."

Looking past him to make sure that no-one was nearby, she grabbed him by the arm and whispered, "Danny, is that guy Sam's brother?"

"Nope, it's the guy she used to live with… Major Cameron Mitchell. He might as well be her brother though."

Smiling in amusement, he asked, "Why?"

Smiling back, she replied before pushing past him to go into the bedroom, "He's cute."

--------------------

Over dinner, Tessa asked as Sam poked at her salad, still not feeling like eating, "So… any names yet?"

Daniel looked at Sam, who shrugged and replied, "Haven't a clue… it's a bit early. It's not really sunk in yet… this whole… God, I've got a little person inside me. It's weird."

Tessa said with feigned nonchalance, "You know… it could be more than one."

Sam groaned, putting her hand to her head as Cam asked with a chuckle, "Oh hey, wouldn't it be funny if it was octuplets?"

As Sam looked mortified, Daniel, smiling slightly, placing a hand on her knee, Tessa replied, laughing, "Oh God no… it'll either be the Carter-Jackson family singers, or the Carter-Jackson Dodgers."

"Well, Sam and Jackson are both pretty tall… so they might be the Carter-Jackson Wildcats."

Daniel remarked, "I doubt that we're having octuplets."

"Never say 'never'."

Sam said, taking a sip of juice and smiling, "The diapers would be funny."

Daniel looked at her oddly, and she continued with a little laugh, "Oh come on, Daniel, how likely is it that we're going to have octuplets? I haven't taken fertility drugs."

Tessa remarked, "Ah… now you really are tempting fate. I'm going to have eight little Carter-Jacksons calling me Auntie."

She added with a smirk, "And it's easy enough for you, Danny."

Sam and Cam looked at a now squirming Daniel mirthfully, Tessa continuing, "Shaun's sister used to say that it was nine seconds for men, and nine months for women."

Sam smiled into her drink, her cheeks heating up as Daniel cleared his throat in embarrassment, and Cam asked, embarrassed too, "Nine seconds?! What kind of guys did that guy's sister know?!"

Sam then shot him a look, and he began to stammer before saying, throwing his hands up briefly, "Whatever."

He cleared his throat and then asked, "So…I take it Shaun's your boyfriend?"

Tessa replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "Oh _yeah_, ages ago. He's an ex-boyfriend."

"Ah."

Daniel ducked his head to hide a smile, and Sam burst out laughing. When everyone looked at her, the younger two in confusion, she said unconvincingly,

"Uh… nothing."

Cam asked, blinking sceptically, "_Nothing_?"

"Yep."

"Liar."

"Nosy."

"Mommy."

"Uncle."

"Fiancée."

Sam smirked as Daniel and Tessa laughed at the childish behaviour, and she shot back, "Major… pain in the butt."

"Clichéd."

"Sore."

"Sick."

"Stating the obvious."

Cam opened his mouth to speak when Tessa remarked, amused, "Can it. How old are you guys?"

Daniel retorted with a cheeky smile, "Mentally or physically?"

--------------------

The apartment now full of Sam's friends, Jack asked on noticing the young woman laughing with Sam, "Hey, who's the new girl?"

Daniel replied, "That would be my sister, Colonel."

"Hey, I told you 'first name only'."

"Sam calls you 'Colonel'."

"That's because she's Carter."

"Well call me 'Daniel' then."

"Fine… I will."

"Ok then."

"Good."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Good."

As Cam snorted with laughter at the banter, Daniel beckoned Tessa over to them, and said, looking around at the fire-fighters and their WAGs, "Guys… _Jack_… this is Doctor Tessa Jackson – my sister. She's an Archaeologist and a Linguist."

As Daniel introduced each of them to her, Jack flopped down onto the couch next to Sam, still in her pyjamas, and asked, "What's this about you taking a desk job? We need you at the department, Carter. We really do. Um… why are you still in your PJs?"

Sam smiled slightly, remarking, "Don't you like them, Sir?"

"They're cute. What's going on?"

Sam called Daniel over and he stood behind the couch, a hand on her shoulder as he gestured for everyone to gather around Sam, who looked up at him. He nodded in encouragement and she said, looking around at her friends,

"You're all going to be Uncles and Aunts. We're having a baby."

A dumbfounded silence fell over the group, Cam and Tessa honouring a previously made promise to cheer, hugging the Captain. Suddenly Shauna squealed, leaping into the hug, followed by an equally ebullient Val and Sara. Jack, T, Cam and Jonas all took turns ruffling Daniel's hair and patting him on the back to congratulate him.

Shauna asked with a grin, still holding onto Sam, "What are you going to do about work?"

Sam looked up at Daniel and then shrugged, replying, "I have no idea. Janet suggested a desk job but there really isn't scope for it at the department unless I'm managing it, which I am totally inexperienced for. I think I might take a break."

Jack, T and Jonas looked troubled, the former remarking as Isis stalked the room, "Like hell you are."

Sam shook her head and replied, "Sorry Sir, but I can't risk it. I'm not getting any younger and this might be our last chance to have a little bundle of joy in our lives."

T, anguished, said, "But you can't leave! We've had so many great times…"

Sam got up to hug him, saying with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, T. I really am, but this isn't my decision nor is it Daniel's. I've got a little life inside of me."

"You could bring it along."

"I'm sorry."

Jonas said, closing his eyes as he hugged her, "I'm going to miss you even more. You weren't rude like the others. I hope you come back one day."

Cam said with a clap of his hands, feeling the need to lighten the mood, "Hey, who wants coffee? Proud Daddy, Uncles and Aunties only on pain of little doctor."


	23. Chapter 23

Sam, feeling better enough for Daniel to grudgingly agree to return to work, 'experienced' a wedding planning session with Shauna, Sara and Val, before taking Tessa for a day out in the city; partly in order to bring her growing stress levels down. As the two women walked through a park, Sam said with a smile, glancing at her,

"You know… you don't have to stay and experience the joys of motherhood."

Tessa replied with a shrug, "I know, but I want to. I was going to come down for a couple of weeks to help with the wedding, but this… this is a lot more fun. Well, to tell the truth, I wanted to get to know you better."

Sam looked surprised and sceptical at that, wondering if it was all part of some crazy scheme by the more extroverted Jackson, but Tessa, sensing this, shook her head and said with a little embarrassed chuckle, "No, it's not a trap. I really do want to get to know you better. I like you."

Sam said with a warm smile, "I like you too."

"God, we sound like a bunch of seven year olds."

Sam chuckled on remembering a story about Daniel at that age, and Tessa continued with a grin, "I brought a _lot_ of photos we could laugh at. Your future husband is a role model for our babies."

Sam looked at her quizzically and the younger woman rolled her eyes, saying, "No… I meant in the hypothetical future for me. It's… it's not exactly something I want to go through any time soon."

Sam asked her, a head cocked to one side, "What was Daniel really like when he was younger? Your Mom, Dad and Aunties made him sound like Jesus almost… or to a lesser extent, John Denver."

Tessa remarked, "What, you want to hear about how he pulled the legs of spiders or used a magnifying glass to burn some beetles?"

She said after a pause, "They weren't far off. I guess I should consider myself lucky that Danny has been a great brother. He's the best brother I could have wished for. Ok, sure, we fought, we had spats, but he was always there for me growing up. He always protected and supported me."

Sam, not totally surprised, replied with a smile, "He is amazing."

"He's also a stinky pants."

Suddenly, Tessa paused, staring at some point in the distance. Sam stopped too, confused, and followed her gaze. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Sam asked, touching her arm gently,

"Tessa?"

Tessa's eyes narrowed briefly and she murmured, "We're being watched."

"What?! Who is it?"

Without a word, Tessa walked straight towards some bushes and said, a little too ebulliently, "Sarah, Robbie-bob! Why are you hiding in a bush?"

Sam's eyes widened in shock and she jogged towards her future sister-in-law, looking at the two startled Archaeologists getting to their feet in confusion. Tessa raised her eyebrows at them and said, her arms folded across her chest,

"Well, Captain, it looks as though we have two spies in our midst."

Sarah, fumbling for words as Robert looked awkward, said unconvincingly, "Tess! We… we were taking samples of... of the foliage for a… a… comparison to that of…"

Tessa remarked with a stern expression, "Can the crap, witch-lady. I've spotted you outside of Danny's apartment, across the road from a café that me and Sam were at, the Mall, and a whole bunch of other places. Why are you following us?"

Sarah and Robert floundered for words, and Tessa continued, looking grim, "Sam is family now, and I don't like people messing with my family. If I catch sight of you again, you better pray the Police get to you first. Move!"

The two Archaeologists, startled even further, ran from the park in fear as Tessa stepped forward menacingly. A bemused Sam placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to rein her in, and she asked,

"What was that?"

Tessa turned around, calming down as she replied, "That was a jealous girlfriend unable to let go of our John Denver."

Sam asked softly, "Why didn't you say anything about seeing them before?"

"I just wanted to analyse their behaviour. They were just watching… watching you in particular."

Sam suddenly looked scared not only for her welfare but that of her unborn child, and Tessa continued, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sam, she won't do anything. She's all look and no action. Anyway… if she was going to do something, she would have done it by now. Danny told me about that pitiful attempt at Clyde's."

"That hardly instils confidence. What about Robert?"

"Oh, puh-lease… he only hangs around with her to humour her. He's Danny's friend first. Relax."

"That's a trifle hard."

Tessa exhaled and said with all seriousness as they left the park, "I won't let anything happen and neither will Danny, I promise. You're safe. Let's focus on the baby-slash-babies and the wedding. Just forget about her. She's incapable of anything more than frosty looks."

--------------------

When Tessa had gone out with Cam to a restaurant with Jonas and Val, after Daniel had come home, Sam was in a contemplative mood as she lie on the couch, staring at the ceiling as she smoothed her stomach. Daniel, smiling slightly, knelt by her side and held her hand, asking,

"Sam?"

She sighed and looked at him, asking suddenly, "Daniel, did you know that Sarah and Robert were watching us… me in particular?"

His smile faded, his gaze lowering, and she asked, worried even further as she sat up, upset, "You knew? You knew and you didn't say anything?"

He shook his head and met her gaze, replying as he caressed her jaw, "I did know… but I didn't want you to be worried. I've known for a while. I've seen them, and Robert's been keeping me informed on it all from time-to-time. She's just finding it hard to let go. You've got nothing to worry about."

Her eyes moist, she said, "Daniel, they were behind a bush in a park today. I didn't know but Tessa spotted them and confronted them."

She continued with a brief smile, "She scared them away."

She added with a sigh, tears welling in her eyes as he, troubled, sat on the couch next to her to hold her in his arms, "I'm scared Daniel. What if she comes after us?"

"She won't do anything."

He gently kissed her and said, drying her eyes, "Come on, let's forget about them and have dinner. I'll sort it out… I won't let anyone come in between us or our family. Are you ok?"

She nodded against his chest and he continued, smoothing her hair, "You're going to be fine. Do you want me to take some leave?"

She raised her head to look at him, replying, "No, don't. You don't need to be cooped up with a mad pregnant woman too."

He remarked with a small smile as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her neck, "You're the only person I ever want to be cooped up with, pregnant and all."

They kissed, and she said, smiling properly for the first time, "Daniel… I'll be fine. Cam, Tessa and the guys are around, and I see you in the evenings and some afternoons."

"Ok, but next time you're worried, I'm not going to ask."

She smiled at his stubbornness, and he asked, "Did you guys get anywhere with the planning earlier?"

"Oh yeah… Shauna did. She makes it sound crazy… but I think we can manage. Actually, the whole thing is pretty scary."

"Well, I'm free Saturday… I could help out."

"I'd like that. I like hanging out with you, and you're good at curbing Shauna's zaniness."

She paused and then remarked with a laugh, "So… your sister and my surrogate brother, eh?"

He hugged her, replying in amusement, "They only went to dinner with, uh, _Probie_ and Val."

"… who are boyfriend and girlfriend. It's a double date Daniel."

"Oh Sam… you're crazy."

"And you love me for it."

"That's true. You're a free spirit, with whom I can talk about anything and everything… and you're completely insane. Thank God you sold the bike."


	24. Chapter 24

_Four months later…_

_--------------------_

Sam, her hair a little longer, stood in front of the full length mirror in Daniel's old bedroom in New York on the dawn of her wedding, her pyjama top lifted over her bump which she had watched grow to a size a little smaller than a medium-sized watermelon. She smoothed it gently, amazed, not for the first time as she thought of the life growing within her.

Her smile grew as she thought of her wedding, all thoughts and worries of people's reaction to her condition sidelined by the thought of her soon-to-be husband looking dashing in whatever he would be wearing. On hearing a knock at the door, she called,

"What is it?"

The door opened to reveal an excited looking Tessa in her pyjamas, who said with a grin, shutting the door behind her, "Hey, sister-in-law."

Sam replied, straightening her top, "Hey."

"Aren't you getting ready?"

"Your Mom and Shauna said I wasn't allowed to leave this room after they caught me coming back from having a shower."

Tessa asked, worried, "You haven't eaten?"

"Nope."

"Mein Gott, woman, this is no time for cold feet – you've got a little person inside you! If you're imprisoned, it's up to me to deliver your breakfast. I'll be right back."

"Tess… you don't have to."

"Uh… yeah, of course I do."

Tessa, still excited, slipped out as Sam flopped down on the end of the bed. On seeing a half-dressed Cam walking across the landing, the Archaeologist wrapped her arms around his waist as he hugged her, resting his cheek against her hair. He asked, gently rubbing her back and keeping an eye out for any elder Jacksons or Ballards,

"How's Sam?"

"Mom and Shauna imprisoned her because Danny's downstairs. It's insane. The girl's with child."

She asked with a grin, gazing up at him, "Do you want to come along on a food run for the bride?"

He kissed her and replied with a little smile as they held each other's gaze for a long moment, "Sure… give me a minute."

She grinned in anticipation as she moved her arms to around his neck, his lips slowly descending to hers… and Jack came up the stairs, exclaiming in awkwardness more than anything as an amused albeit already dressed Claire and Shauna stopped behind him, partly because there wasn't a polite way around him,

"Whoa!"

The couple flew apart, embarrassed, and then Tessa rolled her eyes and remarked, grabbing Cam by the arm to lead him downstairs, "You're a grown man, Colonel. And Mom, you could have at least let your prisoner have breakfast. I think you got a little too excited on the matrimonial front."

Jack turned to look at Shauna who grinned with a shrug, and Claire who said, amused, "Young love."

Jack raised his eyebrows and then knocked on the door to Daniel's room, asking, "Carter, you decent?"

When she had called back in the affirmative, he walked in, followed by Claire and Shauna, the latter with a wedding dress hung over her shoulder, and he remarked with a little smirk on seeing Sam, "Nice… Daniel would be nuts to say 'no' to you looking like that."

Sam, a little embarrassed, ducked her head briefly and said, "Sir, I'm not getting married in my PJs."

"I'm not as dumb as I look you know. How're you doing? Not nervous or anything? Any urges to shin down drainpipes or…"

Sam replied, taking a deep breath, "I'm fine, Sir. I really am. Actually… I'm starting to get a little nervous."

Claire said with an affectionate smile, "It's natural. On the morning of my big day, I couldn't eat at all. Trust me, Danny's going through the same thing that you are, pregnancy notwithstanding."

Shauna added with a nostalgic smile, remembering her own wedding, "T was so nervous that he forgot my name."

Jack replied with a chuckle, "Ah, I remember that. He called you 'Drew'. I'm still working that one out."

Sam smiled as Shauna laughed, and Jack said, exhaling, "I was so edgy on my day. Mike… uh, Sara's Dad, kept trying to dissuade her the entire morning, which made _her_ close to curling into a ball and hiding 'til retirement… by the time we'd reached the Church, we were both wrecks. It was worth it though… so very worth it."

He continued, growing more reflective, "We got Charlie and Junior out of it."

Bringing himself out of his reverie as he thought of his late son, he said, looking at Sam, "Believe me when I say you're going to be fine, Carter."

Sam asked, looking up at him, "Which uniform are you going to wear? You were in the Air Force first."

"But I'm a fire-fighter now. I was just gonna wear a suit but Mitchell's wearing dress uniform and I don't want him being on his own. And besides, the not-so little woman whom I'm giving away used to be an Air Force officer too."

Looking at Claire and Shauna laying out Sam's things as Tessa and Cam returned with a plate of food, Jack smiled slightly and said, "I better let you girls get ready."

He stooped to hug Sam, saying as he gently rubbed her back, "All exits are manned. If he manages to get out, it'll be with his legs broken."

Sam, laughing in disbelief despite her growing nervousness, said, "Sir!"

He stood up and said with a shrug, "Hey, just a precaution. Anyway, I'll see you later. I've got to get dressed and the rest of the masses are going to the Church."

With a little wave, he was gone, and Cam, feeling more than a little self-conscious of his Y chromosome, hugged Sam too, and said, ruffling her hair, "I'll see you when you're done, ok?"

She kissed him on the cheek and he left, Shauna shutting the door behind him, and saying with a clap of her hands, "Ok, let's get you dressed."

--------------------

Meanwhile, Daniel, in a spare bedroom downstairs, got dressed with Melburn's help. The older man said with a little smile, pushing up his glasses,

"I was always kinda hoping that this day would come… you make quite the dashing groom. You could have grown your hair out again though."

Daniel replied with a matching smile, nervous nonetheless, "No-one took me seriously with that hair."

Melburn remarked with a slow raise of his eyebrows, "I'll say. You've been working out as well. Were you aiming for Superman, or just relatable Psychologist?"

Daniel said, embarrassed and a little annoyed, "Daaad!"

"What?! I'm just saying. Ok, you look very nice."

When Daniel threw him a sceptical look, Melburn said with a smile, "You do. It makes you look approachable… and, to tell the truth, less geeky than your old pa."

Daniel sat next to his father, saying as they both looked at the adjacent wall, "You don't look like a geek, Dad."

"Oh, come on…"

"Nope, you look like an Archaeologist."

The two men looked at each other, Melburn surprised, and Daniel said, "You and I both know that that whole Indiana Jones thing is so unrealistic. Archaeology is an adventure, but not in the Hollywood way… not always at least. I remember how it felt in the Valley of the Kings with you and Mom, our surroundings lit by oil lamps… that did feel like a rip-roaring adventure."

Melburn replied with a nostalgic expression, smiling slightly, "And you got scared when you found that mummy."

He asked after a pause when Daniel smiled in embarrassment, "Why don't you come back? You obviously still have a passion for it."

Daniel grimaced and said, "Ah, it's complicated, Dad. You wouldn't understand."

"While I might not understand, let me ask you this. When did you start caring what other people think about you? You didn't go into Archaeology because of other people. Your mother and I would have been happy with whatever you chose to do with your life, and we didn't pressure you to go into it. You went into it of your own accord and then you left because of a few narrow minded people who wouldn't know a sound theory if it hit them in the face."

Daniel replied awkwardly, looking down, "Dad, you really don't understand. I disgraced myself and I lost my funding. I'm never going to get a grant for a research project again. No-one will ever take me seriously ever again either. Anything I do propose, should the opportunity arise, someone is always going to either remember my _big_ theory, or find out about it when they look me up."

"Oh, horse manure. Don't be silly. I've fallen out of favour before and I got back on my feet. You love teaching, Danny… you're always in lecture mode when you talk about something that you're passionate about. Why don't you apply to your local college? You'd be able to lead excavations… make some more contacts, and maybe travel the world with Sam like your mother and I did, and still do on occasion. Don't give up on something that you clearly love, Danny. You really are going to regret it when you get to my age."

Melburn straightened out his son's bow tie, and Daniel said, smiling slightly, "Thanks, Dad."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for… Well, that and driving Nick mad."

Melburn reached into his pocket and put a small box in Daniel's hand. Daniel looked at his father curiously, the older man saying, "Open it."

The Psychologist opened it to see a matching pair of cufflinks, and he looked at his father in surprise, who said, "Well, you know I lost mine a long time ago… but these are Sam's Dad's. Sam gave them to your mother. She wants you to have them."

When Daniel made to object, Melburn smiled and said, "It's her gift to you and she obviously values them a great deal."

Daniel said as he gazed at them, "Her Dad died over five years ago… he was a General in the Air Force."

He carefully closed the box, putting it down on the bed and hugged his father, resting his head on his shoulder as Melburn said, kissing his hair, "You're going to be fine, Danny. I'm so proud of you. Sam's a wonderful woman."

Daniel said, his eyes closed, "Dad… I'm scared. What if she doesn't want to marry me?"

Melburn smiled knowingly and gently rubbed his son's back, saying, "Oh, to be young again. I felt the same way the day I married your mother. I couldn't eat a thing and neither could she. We were almost hypoglycaemic by the reception."

He patted the younger Jackson on the back and said as they straightened up, "You'll be fine. Sam's upstairs and I'm sure she's as nervous as you are. Just remember how much you love her and why you're getting married."

"Thanks."

--------------------

Cam and Jack, in full Air Force dress uniform, stood in front of the door to Daniel's bedroom, Cam whispering, "You think they're done yet?"

"I dare ya to walk straight in."

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen. My girlfriend's mom's in there and she'll kill me… and T would most likely grind what's left as well as Jackson… and Jackson Senior… and maybe even that Mr Miyagi."

"I don't think Daniel's grandfather is Japanese, Mitchell."

"He's a dab hand with his stick."

They smiled and Jack knocked, calling, "You ready?"

Tessa opened the door with a smile and Cam stared at her in her deep red bridesmaid gown, completely speechless as the Archaeologist blushed before staring back at him in astonishment. Jack rolled his eyes and nudged him, saying with a meaningful look,

"You can ogle your girlfriend later. We're here to see Carter."

Tessa cleared her throat in embarrassment and stepped aside, and the two men stepped in as Claire and Shauna parted to reveal Sam sat on the end of the bed, looking radiant in a mass of white, her hair swept up. The Major and the Colonel gaped at her, Jack swallowing and saying, stunned,

"Wow… Carter. He better not run away. You look pretty damn good."

Sam blushed prettily, replying, "Thanks Sir… You're not so bad yourself."

Cam put his cap down at Sam's side and knelt to hug her, saying with a little laugh, "Aww, you're gonna make heads turn for sure, girl."

Sam hugged him back, kissing him on the cheek, and she whispered, a stray tear running down her cheek, "It's too early, Cam. We've only been living together for less than a year."

Cam gently rubbed her shoulder as he looked at her intently, saying softly as he dried her tear and the ones that followed, "Sam, ssh. You are doing the right thing, d'you hear? Forget all those people on their way to the Church for a moment, ok? All that matters is that you're marrying an absolutely fantastic man, who you've been dreaming about meeting for years but never thought that he actually existed."

As Claire smiled proudly at her son being described so positively, he continued, "He's everything you could have wished for… plus more. You've been getting ready for months. This is just cold feet. You are going to be fine. You love him and he loves you – remember that, ok?"

He added with a little smile, "And you get to see him in _his_ wedding clothes… which I've been sworn to secrecy about by a certain Archaeologist who shall remain nameless and apparently blameless for the time being."

An amused Tessa kneeled on the other side of Sam to hold her hand, and Cam continued, smiling across at his girlfriend briefly, "You really are going to be fine, Sam. This time tomorrow, you're going to be sunning it up in the Seychelles with one Psychologist."

He hugged her again and she whispered against his shoulder, her eyes moist, "Thanks, Cam."

"Hey anytime, surrogate sis. Anyway, if you're ready…"

Shauna, shrieking, said as she heard the distant sound of the front door opening, "I better be off."

She hugged Sam with a smile and said, "See you later, hon. T's got my camera and I've going to get all the good shots."

Sam smiled, saying, "See ya. Thanks for everything, Shauna."

Shauna said her farewells to everyone and then left, and Cam said with a chuckle, "As I was saying... if you're ready, I think Jackson's going. We're just waiting for a call…"

Just then they heard Jonas call from downstairs, "All's clear. The groom has left the building. Repeat, the groom has left the building. Bring her down, Colonel."

Jack remarked as Claire looked amused, "Ah, Probie… good ol' Probie. You can always count on him."

Claire asked, touching Sam's shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Sam looked up at her and replied, "I think so."

She stood up and Tessa put her headdress on, Claire arranging the veil around Sam's shoulders, before giving her the beautiful bouquet and gently kissed her on the cheek. Sam hugged her, saying,

"Thanks."

Claire said, gazing at her, "You make my Danny so happy."

Tessa hugged her too, remarking with a grin, "Same again, sister-in-law."

Jack, smiling slightly during the entire thing, asked, "You ready, Carter?"

Sam nodded, drying her eyes and then looped her arm through his, and he hugged her, saying with a little smile, "You look great."

"Thanks, Sir."

"I still don't know why Mark couldn't do this."

"Because you're the closest person I have to a father, Sir."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment. I'm not _that_ grey up here am I?"

Sam smiled and he said, "Ok… move out."

Walking out of the room, followed by Tessa, and Cam with Claire on his arm, they walked down the stairs where the last of the remaining guests stood, waiting for this moment. Nick, in a chair, gasped, murmuring something in Dutch on seeing Sam so resplendent and Melburn said with a smile,

"You look great, Sam."

"Thank you, Doctor Jackson."

Jonas, grinning, hugged her, saying, "'Amazing' doesn't cover it."

Sam smiled, saying as she ruffled his hair affectionately, "Thanks, Probie."

Sam's gaze moved to Nick and she knelt next to his chair, holding his hand as he said in a gravely voice, gazing at her as he remembered his late wife, how beautiful she had been,

"You are indeed very beautiful, Samantha."

Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek, whispering as she gazed at him happily, "Thank you, Grandpa."

"Bless you, child. I hope you and Daniel make each other very happy."

She touched his cheek affectionately and then Cam helped her to her feet as Melburn said, touching her shoulder, "Danny said 'thanks' for the cufflinks."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, and Claire said excitedly, "Oh, we need a photo!"

Melburn retrieved a camera from a nearby shelf, remarking with a little smile, "Way ahead of you, honey."

For the first photo, everyone else moved behind Melburn as Sam stood at the foot of the stairs, and then they all gathered around her, before taking turns to stand with her, and lastly, a family shot of the Jackson-three and Cam around the bride with her young niece, Madison.

Finally, it was time to go, and Jack linked arms with her again as they left the house, escorting her into a car, followed by Cam, Tessa and Madison; the elder Jacksons, Nick and Jonas going into another car.

Inside, as Jack sat in the front passenger seat, cracking jokes to alleviate Sam's nervousness, Sam sat in between Cam and Tessa, holding their hands for support, and Cam whispered, little Madison sitting on his knees and looking at her Auntie,

"You ok?"

She nodded, whispering back, "I can't believe it's happening so soon."

He smiled and said, touching her cheek as the driver pulled away, "You're going to be great. I'm proud of you… and so's Maddie… aren't you, sweetie?"

The little blonde girl replied shyly as the driver, Jack, Tessa and Sam laughed, "I wanna go home."

Sam, smiling, let go of Cam's hand to hold Madison's, and she said softly, "You'll see your Mommy and Daddy again in a few minutes. You're being very brave, precious. It's only a few minutes more and then you get to hold Auntie Tessa's hand and walk into the Church."

Madison smiled as she leaned her head against a smiling Cam's chest, sucking her thumb.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bumper update today seeing as I won't be able to post from Saturday to about Tuesday... and I might be late with Jackson Junior: Past and Present. Enjoy. : )_

_--------------------_

Daniel stood at the front of a packed Church full of Jacksons, Ballards, Carters, fire-fighters, Air Force personnel, and other friends. Standing next to Robert, his best man, he said quietly, checking his watch as he glanced up at the Priest who smiled at him,

"She's late."

Robert replied, sniffing a little, "I'm sure it's nothing, Daniel. Don't panic."

"What if Sarah's cracked and taken her hostage?"

"Relax. You and I both know she won't do that. She refused to come anyway. Now stop it."

Daniel took a deep breath to calm himself, and then glanced back to see a blonde middle-aged man in a dark blue suit quietly slip out. T whispered, noticing the confused look,

"Daniel."

Daniel turned to look at where T was sitting with Shauna, and their two children, a beaming Janet next to them, and the big guy continued, "Mark isn't running away – he's just gone to wait for Sam."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to the front, waiting for his bride and trying to ignore the butterflies having a raucous house party in his stomach, micro-moments of doubt interspersed by sniffs from his best man.

--------------------

Sam swallowed past her own butterflies as their car pulled up outside the Church, and she smiled on seeing Mark standing outside, his hands in his pockets. She pointed him out to Madison, the little girl sceptical at first before turning over in Cam's hold to see that her Aunt had been telling the truth. The little girl's excitement managed to make her nervousness a little easier to handle, and Jack turned around to look at the bride, asking,

"Carter, you ready?"

Sam nodded and replied, calming herself, "I think so, Sir."

He smiled slightly and got out as Cam and Tessa opened their doors, Madison excitedly running into the arms of her father. Mark gently set his daughter down after hugging her and then approached the open car door, offering his hand to his sister as he said with a smile,

"It seems so surreal."

Cam muttered, remarking as he raised an eyebrow at an amused Jack, "Not one for gracious words."

The elder Carter gently helped Sam out of the car as the Jacksons and Nick and Jonas got out of the car that had pulled up behind them, Melburn approaching to take a few photos of his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Sam hugged her brother, saying,

"Thanks, Mark."

"Hey, no problem, Sammy. You look wonderful. It's almost like looking at the pics of Mom on her wedding day. You ok?"

She nodded and Jack said, "Ok folks, I'm the honorary father of the bride, so everyone else get in before they wonder whether we've been abducted by aliens…"

After one more round of hugs and wishes of good luck, everyone else entered the Church in pairs, Tessa holding Madison's hand and gently briefing her on what she had to do; Claire on Cam's arm, Jonas with Mark, and a rather disgruntled Melburn with a smug Nick.

When they had gone in, Jack asked Sam, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Sir… still nervous."

"That's normal. Baby ok?"

She nodded, glancing down at her bump that had been carefully concealed by Shauna earlier, and he asked, "Ready to go in?"

She nodded again, this time after a moment's hesitation, and he said, taking her arm, "Deep breath, Carter."

She took a deep breath and then with a little smile, he led her into the Church slowly, remarking, "This better be the right Church or you're going to be marrying someone completely different."

"Sir?!"

--------------------

Inside, Daniel turned around as the remaining guests came down the aisle in pairs; his parents, his grandfather, his sister, his soon-to-be brother-in-law, his soon-to-be niece, his 'technical' soon-to-be brother-in-law, and his fiancée's former colleague. Jonas joked with a grin when he and Mark had reached them,

"She's way too good for you. You might as well go home now."

Daniel smiled nervously and Mark said, patting the Psychologist on the shoulder, "I couldn't be prouder. Welcome to the family."

Daniel nodded in thanks, and a proudly smiling Melburn said, "Good luck."

Claire kissed her son before Melburn gently ushered everyone other the bridesmaids to their seats, and Daniel returned his gaze to the front again. A few seconds later, the sound of Mendelssohn's Wedding March had the heads of all present turning towards the doorway, Daniel's too as a proudly smiling Jack slowly escorted a nervously smiling Sam down the aisle.

Daniel didn't notice the camera flashes or the gasps as he gaped at his stunning bride, losing all track of time and space. Their eyes met and Sam's nervousness appeared to dissipate as she focussed on him; her fiancé, the man with whom she was overwhelmingly in love with, the father of her unborn child.

When Jack and Sam reached the altar, the Colonel, unable to stop smiling, gave Daniel her hand, saying as he patted the Psychologist's shoulder, "Take good care of her, Shrink Monkey."

Daniel smiled and Jack hugged Sam, whispering after she had kissed him on the cheek to thank him, "You're almost there. No passing out."

Still smiling, Jack sat down on the end of a pew on the Carter side, next to Sara who reached for his hand, and Daniel whispered as the Priest waited a few moments, "You look absolutely amazing. How are you feeling?"

Sam smiled at him, glancing up at the Priest, "Nervous… you?"

"Same here. I hope I remember your name."

They smiled at each other and, still holding hands, they looked up to the old Priest, who smiled at them warmly and began the service, his voice bearing a soft German lilt, "We are gathered here to today to witness the union of Daniel Andrew Jackson and Samantha Anne Carter in holy matrimony…"

--------------------

"If anyone should have any objection to this union taking place, speak now in the eyes of the Lord, or forever hold your peace."

After a pause, while Sam's friends jokingly looked ready to object, all eyes were suddenly drawn to the doorway, where, silhouetted against the daylight stood none other than Sarah Gardener. She walked slowly down the aisle, saying in a slurred voice, looking anguished,

"I… I do. I never really got a chance to say those words, did I? Not with you, Daniel. You led me down the garden path for a year, but never once did you tell me that you loved me or anything. I never met your parents, I never met…"

Noticing the odd looks from everyone, including Sam and Daniel, she continued, "Oh don't mind me… I'm not drunk. Unlike a certain Psychologist, I can handle a glass of wine… or was that a bottle of wine? I don't know. Actually… I think it might have been beer as well."

Cam got up to hold back an angry Tessa as Sarah continued her rant, Jack picking Madison up protectively and passing her down the line to her parents.

Daniel said in a level voice, "Sarah, I think you had better leave. You're drunk."

"No… no, I'm not… Ok, maybe I am a teeny-weeny bit, but who could blame me? We've known each other for so long but you never proposed. I lost to a fire-fighting tomboy who actually _likes_ cats! Who'd ever thought of such a thing?! While we're on that topic, why don't you tell everyone that you're going to be a _Daddy _soon? Hmm? Yes, a Daddy. You see, _she_ knew that you're an idiot, but _she_ isn't getting any younger, so she bagged you the only way she could think of."

She looked right at Sam, very angry as she asked, "What was it, putting holes in the condoms? Or did you tie him to the bed?!"

The Priest cleared his throat and said reprovingly, "Madam, this is a house of God, not the set of Jerry Springer. Please leave this minute like a lady, or in the next minute, in utter disgrace."

Sarah rolled her eyes and then rushed at the bride as everyone gasped in horror, Daniel attempting, in vain, to protect his bride. Sam instinctively tackled her to the ground, managing to dodge the blows aimed for her face and then, sickeningly, to her stomach. Cam finally let Tessa go, the younger Jackson helping Sam out, and then with Jack and Cam's help, lugging the screaming redhead outside, where Cam arrested her while Jack called the Police.

Back inside, as the gathered guests murmured amongst themselves in concern as some craned their heads to peek outside, Daniel asked an upset looking Sam as he held her hands, "Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, smoothing her bump as she reflected on what could have happened, "That was close."

He hugged her as she began to cry against his shoulder, whispering, "If I hadn't managed to dodge her attack, our baby would have died."

He smoothed her back and whispered in return as her friends and his parents approached them in concern, "Sam, I'm so proud of you. Let's focus on the here and now… our baby's still here and so are you."

A shame-faced Robert approached them and said nervously, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to do that. I thought she had more dignity than that."

Daniel nodded and Sam opened her eyes to look at the Archaeologist, saying, "It's ok. It wasn't your fault."

Melburn remarked with a slow raise of his eyebrows, "I take it, Danny, that that was the infamous Sarah?"

Daniel nodded again, and he said to Sam when they parted, still holding hands, "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam asked, bemused as he dried her tears, "Why?"

"For getting involved with a nut-case."

Sam smiled and touched his jaw affectionately, remarking, "Stop feeling guilt for things that aren't your fault."

T asked Sam, touching her shoulder, "You ok?"

She nodded, and Shauna remarked, looking uneasy, "What a day for that to happen."

Claire glanced at Melburn, who shrugged, and then Jack, Tessa and Cam returned, Melburn asking them, "Everything sorted?"

Jack nodded, looking smug as Tessa replied in relief, "The witch got arrested and they've taken her back to the station."

She looked from her brother to his bride, and asked, "You guys ok?"

The couple nodded, and Claire said, looking at them in concern, "We can reschedule… you had quite a shock, Sam. It can't be healthy for the baby."

Sam gazed at Daniel, the Psychologist gazing back at her, and she smiled slightly, remarking in a shaky voice, "The show must go on."

She turned to Claire, and said, "I think the baby's ok. It was a little scary though."

"Are you sure?"

Sam looked to Daniel and then they both smiled, the Captain replying, "Yes, Doctor Jackson."

Jack remarked with a smirk, "Attagirl."

Everyone resumed their places, calming down eventually, Cam gently hugging Sam before going back to sitting in between Janet and Val. The Priest, taking a moment to laugh now that the danger was over, remarked,

"This has got to be the most memorable wedding yet, and _not_ because my favourite great-nephew is getting married."

Sam smiled at an embarrassed Daniel, and the Priest continued, still smiling, "Now, if no-one else has any objections… By the power vested in me, and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride… but keep it tasteful, Danny – your parents and grandfather are present."

Everyone looked excited and cheered as Daniel whispered with a smile, caressing Sam's cheek, "Well, hello there, Captain-Doctor Carter-Jackson."

She replied with a matching smile before they kissed tenderly, "Right back at ya, Doctor Jackson."

When they parted, gazing at each other lovingly, he touched her bump, whispering, "Hello, baby."

Still smiling happily as the guests left to gather outside, the new couple hugged Daniel's parents, grandfather and sister, and their friends, each of them offering the new couple their congratulations. Claire, crying as well as laughing, hugged Sam tight and said affectionately,

"Oh, my wonderful new daughter-in-law! I'm so proud of you!"

Tessa remarked, "Mom, let the poor woman breathe…"

When an amused Melburn managed to prise his ebullient wife from their new daughter-in-law, Tessa hugged both her brother and her sister-in-law, saying with a grin, "I'm proud of both of you, especially you, _Action-Jackson_."

Finally, they all left, and Daniel asked with a grin as he held her hand, "Shall we?"

Sam grinned happily back, replying, "Yes, I think we shall."

He hugged her as their friends waited at the doorway, whispering, "I love you so very much."

She replied, caressing his jaw tenderly, "Funnily enough, I love you too."

They gazed at each other lovingly, and he said softly, glancing at the doorway to see Robert waiting with a smirk, "Come on, let's go greet the masses."

Smiling, they walked together back up the aisle to the entrance, where the guests gathered around them as they emerged into the sunshine. They kissed one more time as cameras all-round flashed, and their friends cheered.

After lining up for photos, Sam was about to get into the car when Tessa called, "Sam!"

Sam chuckled, realising why Tessa had called her as the unmarried females of the party gathered around the bride, and she, her back to them, tossed the bouquet in amongst the crowd. She turned around and laughed as some of the women dived for the bouquet, others looking up as it passed them… and then Val leapt into the air, grabbing it before it could reach Tessa. Val screamed in triumph and then kissed an embarrassed Jonas as the other women congratulated her, and Sam winced, sitting down on the edge of the backseat as the discomfort of fluid accumulating in her ankles became too strong to ignore.

Daniel kneeled in front of the open door of the car in concern, asking softly as he held her hand, "Sam?"

She replied, "My ankles are swollen."

"Ah."

Jack remarked, leaning against the door, "Cold steak should do it."

They both looked up at the Colonel in disbelief and then bemusement as he smirked, and Tessa asked, running towards them as Cam followed, "Sam, what's up?"

"Ankles."

"Right. Well, you did pretty darn well, considering. Anywho…"

Sam, smiling, budged up so Daniel could join her, and, when he had closed the door, Jack taking the front passenger seat, the Psychologist lifted his new wife's feet into his lap and gently massaged her ankles. The car pulled away and they both waved at the crowds, and she said with a smile, watching his hands,

"Thanks."

"I hope it helps."

Still smiling, she looked at where her wedding ring sat, above her engagement ring, and she said, leaning her head against the backseat as she gazed at him, "It's been a great day, hasn't it?"

He smiled back at her, replying, "The best."

Jack remarked with a smirk, "Well, it's not everyday your pregnant bride throws a mad woman to the ground, and still wants to get married. Shauna's photos must be hysterical… although some of them may have to be given PG or R-ratings…"

"Jack?!"

"Sir?!"


	26. Chapter 26

Back at the house, after dinner and funny speeches, and comic re-enactments of the 'incident', the dancing began. It opened, according to familial tradition, with the bride dancing with her father. In absence of Jacob Carter, lots were drawn between the eligible men, and Nick eventually won.

As the rest of the guests, and the groom, gathered around the dance floor in the dim light, Nick led his new granddaughter-in-law out into the lit centre, saying with a smile as he held her,

"You would have adored my Madeleine. She was very much like you."

Sam smiled at the old man, replying softly as he led her with an instinctive grace around the floor, "Daniel talked about her… I wish I'd known her."

"He was always a Grandma's boy. Well… he was always everyone's boy. You surely must have noticed by now how personable he is."

"I know."

"Ah, to be young again. I haven't felt so alive in years."

When their dance had come to an end, Daniel approached them, and she kissed the older man on the cheek. With a smile, he gave her hand to Daniel, and said,

"She's all yours, boy."

Daniel shook hands with his grandfather, replying, "Thank you, Grandpa."

As they danced, dimly aware of camera flashes, he whispered, gazing at her lovingly, "I can't wait for our little holiday."

She smiled up at him, mesmerised by his clear eyes as she had been on the day they had met, and she replied, her arms around his neck as his arms slipped around her body, "Me too."

Soon, they were joined by Cam and Claire, Melburn and Tessa, and the other guests in pairs, many offering their congratulations to the couple when they neared them.

--------------------

Later that evening, Daniel sighed happily as he leaned back in his airline seat, several thousand feet in the sky. Smiling, he gazed across at his new wife, sleeping soundly in the seat next to him, her head on his shoulder as the events of the day caught up with her. He tenderly smoothed her bump, and then joined her in slumber, a smile still on his face as he gently rested his head against hers.

Some hours later, he awoke to the announcement that they were about to land, and he saw his wife gazing at him with a soft smile. Smiling, they fastened their seatbelts as the plane began the usual landing procedure, and he asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"A little more rested. You?"

"Meh, about the same."

--------------------

After leaving the Airport and reaching their hotel, weary from their journey yet excited, the couple were escorted to the honeymoon suite, the two of them gaping in surprise at the luxurious interior. Sam asked in a hushed voice after the hotelier had left,

"Your parents paid for all this?"

Daniel, equally as flabbergasted, replied as they both stared at the interior of the room, "Oh yeah… Wow."

She walked to the window to see the breathtaking view of the sun setting colourfully behind palm trees, sandy beaches and the most beautiful stretch of sea she had ever seen. Smiling, he joined her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against her hair. She murmured,

"We've got to get a photo of this. It's beautiful."

He reached around to smooth her bump, kissing on the cheek, and he said, "Let's enjoy ourselves… actually, we could do with a little rest, you especially, and we have a huge bed behind us."

She turned around in his arms, smiling, and they kissed passionately. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "You're right… I'd love to go exploring a little later though."

"Sure."

He made to unpack their bags but when she joined him, he picked her up in his arms and said with a smile as she giggled, carrying her to the bed, "Nope, pregnant lady. I've got it sorted."

"Daniel!?"

"Stay there."

He turned back to the bags and she, amused, threw a pillow at him. Picking up the pillow, he turned around and said, amused at her childish behaviour, "Not taking the bait, Captain-Doctor."

He tossed the pillow back and she held it to her stomach, watching him with a smile. He said as he filled the wardrobe and dresser,

"You know, Cousin Hilda invited us to her wedding in the Fall."

She asked, frowning slightly, "Which one was Hilda?"

"Oh… um, the one whose fiancé was the tall guy with the really deep voice."

"Ohh… Darth Vader…"

They both chuckled, and he remarked with a chuckle, folding up the now empty bags and putting them in the bottom drawer of the dresser, "His face when you suggested that he call his kids Luke and Leia… He's a fun guy though. Shauna's picture of the guy with a bucket is going to be funny."

He asked, sitting next to her as he gave her her pyjamas, "Do you want to shower now or before dinner?"

She replied, "Oh, we might as well do it now, because we're all grimy from all those hours in the air."

She asked with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Want to join me? I'm not too sure about doing it by myself in my condition, considering that I am pretty tired."

Smiling down at her, he replied fondly as he caressed her jaw, "You didn't have to ask."


	27. Chapter 27

After showering and some rest, they descended the stairs of the hotel to the restaurant, hand in hand and dressed smart-casual. They were escorted by the Maître d' to a balcony table with a beautiful sea view, illuminated by little lamps dotted around the area.

Having placed their order, they held hands over the table and she said softly, "This place is paradise."

He nodded, awed at the beauty of their surroundings too, and replied in the same level of voice, "Mmm, I'm not sure we can get better than this. The view during the day must be overwhelming."

"Mm-hm."

He gazed across at her and said in the same voice, "Sam… I've been thinking."

She met his gaze, curious, and he continued, "Maybe it's time I went back to Archaeology. I love Psychology, how the mind works, and by extension, how people work… but Archaeology and languages have always been my first loves."

She smiled, remembering her words to Nick over Christmas about Daniel's stubbornness, and she replied, "I know it is. And a little birdie told me that a certain Archaeologist/Linguist/Psychologist, etcetera, speaks a breathtaking twenty-three languages."

Embarrassed, he asked, "Would that _birdie_ be called Tessa?"

"Nope."

"Mom?"

Her smile grew wider and he said with a shrug, "I'm not completely fluent in them."

Amused at his humbleness, she said, "Daniel… I can barely speak this language, and you can talk in so many others, plus you can read more than that… that is pretty amazing."

She chuckled softly when he blushed, and he was saved by the arrival of the food. When the waiter had left, she said with a small smile,

"I think you should do it."

He asked, surprised, "You think?"

"Yup. The fact that you're even considering it means you're over or getting over the stupid reaction to your lecture. Who finally succeeded in talking some sense into you?"

As they began to eat, he replied with a tiny smile, "Dad."

"Now, that's a sensible guy. Wow, he's my father-in-law now."

He smiled in amusement and replied, "And Mom's your mother-in-law…"

"She isn't anywhere near as evil as the stereotype. I like her."

He smiled and she was about to ask something when they both turned in the direction of a table on the other side of the balcony where a chubby pasty man with brown hair, obviously unacquainted with the concept of an inside voice much to his date's mortification as a waiter tried to pacify him quietly while what appeared to be that entire level staring at them, exclaimed in a Canadian accent,

"I told you, if I have lemon, there's a good chance that I'll die… and what do you give me?! Lemon Chicken!"

His date, an American woman with medium length light brown hair, said exasperatedly, "Rodney, for God's sake, keep your voice down. It's a simple mistake."

"A _simple_ mistake!? I could have been in a body bag right now."

"Don't get my hopes up."

Sam and Daniel snickered quietly, looking back at each other in amusement, and she remarked, "His date looks pissed."

"Big time. Wow, it looks like no matter where you travel, you can't get away from jerks."

"I'm glad I'm at this table."

They smiled and resumed eating as the man, Rodney, said, "Fine, but I hope _everyone_ finds out just how shoddy the service is here. I find your manner deplorable. Come on Katie, we're going."

Katie covered her face with her hands and said, trying to control her frustration and embarrassment, "No, _you're_ going."

Rodney looked hurt and he asked in a quieter voice, worried, "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Am I laughing, Rod?! You're behaving like a spoiled kid."

"Katie…"

"I'll talk to you later. Let everyone else have a nice dinner."

Rodney got up with an injured sniff and left, visibly upset as Katie apologised to the waiter. Daniel asked Sam,

"Lemon allergy?"

Sam shrugged, replying, "I've never heard of it… I hope it isn't contagious if we'll be behaving like that."

Savouring the taste of the seafood gumbo she was eating, she said, "Mm, Daniel, you've got to taste this. It's fantastic."

Smiling, he sampled the dish, saying, "Wow, I wish I'd got that."

He added with a grin, "Your cravings are fun."

"I love being able to eat so much without feeling guilty about my waistline."

He remarked with a fond smile, "I love your waistline no matter what size it is."

She smiled back at him, saying, "You're good for a woman's self-esteem."

He held her hand over the table and she continued, "And it's great having a… husband who's a good eater too."

He remarked in amusement, "I know… it's weird. I'm your husband and you're my wife. Actually, it's surreal."

She laughed, replying, "It is. I was just getting used to referring to you as my fiancé, and now we've moved up another step."

"Good step though."

"Oh, you bet… and a wonderful time to do it, when we can have fun eating."

He replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Definitely."

--------------------

Hand-in-hand, they walked along the sea shore, bare foot in the moist sand, the light of the moon and the distant light of the hotel their only light. She looked up at the dark sky, observing with an excited grin the densely packed expanse of stars, whispering,

"It's hard getting a view anything like this back home. This is amazing."

He looked up too, standing close to her as he held her hands, replying, mesmerised by the beauty of the Orion arm of the galaxy spread before them, "Oh yeah."

After a few moments, she watched him, the Psychologist still looking up, and she smiled, remarking softly, "I've never been able to completely share my passions with anyone before you."

He met her gaze and replied, "Same here… but I'm not sure either of us understand half the things that we each say. I can follow you with the expanding universe model, but something like nuclear fusion is way over my head, but I like listening to you explain things."

"Hmm, we have another thing in common."

They smiled and then kissed tenderly. She then took his hand as they continued walking, and she said, "Ok, I'll teach you the stuff that goes over your head, if you'll teach me something likewise from your fields of experience."

"Deal, Captain-Doctor."

--------------------

Back at their hotel, after showering again, they got ready for bed. When she had taken her clothes off, smoothing her swollen abdomen, he remarked with a smirk, his glasses on the nightstand,

"It looks like an alien about to burst out."

She laughed in partial disbelief, and retorted, "Well, in that case, you're going to have a little grey thing calling you Daddy in the fall."

"I wouldn't mind what colour he or she is."

"That's good, because with _your_ surname… we could very well have a Michael."

He chuckled, remarking as he sat on the edge of the bed nearest to her, smoothing her bump, "I foresee many Jackson Five jokes in the future."

She smiled up at him and then sat up to hold him, his arms coming around her as their lips sought each other. He felt her back tense at the growing discomfort in that region and he wordlessly laid her down with him, continuing their embrace.

When they parted, gazing at each other, their love for each other shining like blazing torches in their eyes, she rested her chin on his shoulder as he tenderly caressed her jaw. She sighed softly and asked as he gazed at her,

"We're going to have to leave it 'til tomorrow aren't we?"

He replied, caressing her bump and then her arm, "It's for your sake and our baby's. You both were upset and stressed earlier, and then there was the flight."

She kissed him on the cheek and asked, "What about you?"

He remarked with raised eyebrows, "What _about_ me?"

"You're not pregnant and you're on your honeymoon."

"It's yours too, Sam."

"But…"

He tightened his hold on her as he rested his head against hers and said with a happy smile, "Shh, rest tonight."

They kissed as he stroked her back in gentle sweeping motions. He whispered as her tiredness caught up with her, her hand slowly cupping his backside as it drifted from his hip to his lower back,

"I like this as our honeymoon."

She smiled drowsily and he sat up to kiss her swollen abdomen, whispering as he gently caressed the skin, "Goodnight, baby."

He lay down again in her arms, and she replied in a drowsy voice, resting her chin on his shoulder again, "I like it too. You're just so sweet and adorable. It would be paradise with you, no matter where we were. 'night, Doctor Jackson."

He smiled as he kissed her gently, replying, "'night, Captain-Doctor Carter-Jackson."


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry to any Americans reading this (which looks to be __**most**__ of my readership… lol)… but there are little Monty Python and Basil Fawlty parodies in this chapter. : D _

--------------------

"Vous étés Canadien?"

Daniel looked up at the olive-skinned middle-aged man that had approached their beach-side table after the Psychologist and Sam had quietly enjoyed listening to the chap play a syncretic blend of African and French music on his guitar. He replied as Sam looked up at the man to assess whether he could be classified as a threat,

"Non, nous étés Américain."

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui. Pourquoi?"

The man took them both by surprise when he spoke in accented English, "You seem cultured for Americans. Some of the Americans I see are loud and brash, and always appear to say 'let me tell you…' Or they demand their crazy food like Waldorf salad..."

Sam replied, unsure of what to say, "They only represent a small minority of our country, Sir, I can assure you."

"Unfortunately, the reputation of the few has painted the rest of you in an unflattering shade, Madame."

He looked at Daniel and asked after they had introduced themselves, the man's name turning out to be Jacques, "Voyage de noces, n'est pas?"

Daniel nodded, a little embarrassed, and the man remarked with a sly smile on seeing Sam's bump, "I see you could not wait. Vous n'étés pas Catholique."

Daniel replied, blushing, "Uh… la famille de ma mère est Protestant… Ils est Lutheran."

"Ah… votre mère Allemande, n'est pas?"

"Non, mes grandparents est depuis Nederland."

"Vraiment? Votre père est depuis Nederland aussi?"

"Uh… non, il est Américain."

On noticing the manager of the restaurant looking impatiently in his direction, Jacques said, "Ah, d'accord, monsieur. Au revoir mon ami…"

He continued on looking at a fascinated yet curious Sam, "And au revoir to you, Madame."

He left to continue playing more songs on his guitar, and Sam said, looking at an excited Daniel, "Daniel… I've never actually heard you speak another language, except when you spoke Dutch at your parents'."

He shrugged, reddening slightly as he remarked, "He started it."

She smiled as he held her hands and she said, "I worked out some of what was said… but the _voyage de noces_ thing had me. What was it? You reddened and he looked cheeky."

He replied quietly, "Honeymoon."

She murmured in embarrassment, "Sleazy goob."

"It's his way of being nice… I think."

She shot him a sceptical look and he asked, gazing at her with a soft smile, "What do you want to do today, Captain-Doctor?"

She remarked, "Daniel… calling me that is cute, I'll admit, but it just makes me feel like your patient."

He asked, amused, "What do you want me to call you?"

She shrugged and replied, "I don't know. My name would be good."

"Like… Samantha?"

She smiled at him fondly, saying quietly, "Cam calls me that when he's being sarcastic, but when you say it, it sounds beautiful."

"That's because you are beautiful. So… what do you want to do today… Samantha?"

She smiled again, blushing, and he reached over to stroke her cheek as she replied, glancing out at another part of the beach, "Let's go watch the tuna-fishing."

He remarked with a small laugh as she caressed the hand on her cheek, "I don't think they'll let you take any away, craving lady."

"Well, then, it looks as though we're having some gumbo later on."

"Why can't you have a normal craving like chocolate?"

"You'd enjoy that as well."

Smirking, he replied, "True."

--------------------

An hour or so before dawn, they stood on the balcony of their suite overlooking the bay, she in his arms as they gazed up at the sky to see a particularly vibrant meteor shower. She said with a small smile, snuggling in the warmth of his embrace as he caressed her abdomen,

"The Arietids, along with the zeta Perseids are the strongest daylight meteor showers of the year. No-one's sure where they're from, but they are suspected to be from the asteroid 1566 Icarus."

He kissed her neck tenderly, whispering, "They're beautiful nonetheless."

"Mm-hm, I didn't think we'd even see them at his latitude, but we've been pretty lucky. The Arietids peak at sixty meteors an hour."

He hummed in acknowledgement, and then they both paused, his hands on her abdomen when they felt something. She gazed up at him, a little scared, and he remarked with a tiny smile, his eyes moist,

"I think baby wants to be part of the party."

Amazed, she touched her bump, tentatively at first, and then a little more boldly. His hand rested over hers as they felt another kick from their unborn baby and then several more. He grinned, saying excitedly,

"Oh, this is way better than the Arietids!"

They kissed and she whispered down to her unborn child, "Hello, little one."

She rested her head back against his shoulder, looking up at him as she said, her smile widening, "We could try music on her now."

He remarked, still excited, "What makes you think she's going to be a she?"

"I don't know. Now I'm regretting not wanting to know at the ultrasound…"

"It doesn't matter what he or she is."

"Well, it does mean we'll have twice the fun brainstorming names."

"Oh yeah."

--------------------

_**Translations**__ (French to English) __– my French might… no, __**is**__ dodgy so… sorry:_

_Vous étés Canadien? –__ are you Canadian?_

_Non, nous étés Américain__ – no, we're American_

_C'est vrai?__ – it is true?_

_Oui. Pourquoi__ – yes. Why?_

_Voyage de noces, n__'est pas?__ – honeymoon, isn't it/is it not?_

_Vous n'étés pas Catholique__ – you are not Catholic_

_La famille de ma mère est Protestant… Ils est Lutheran__ – the family of my mother is Protestant… they are Lutheran_

_Votre mère Allemande, n'est pas?__ – your mother (is) German, isn't it/is it not?_

_Non, mes grandparents est depuis Nederland__ – no, my grandparents are from (the) Netherlands_

_Vraiment? Votre père est depuis Nederland aussi__ – really? Your father is from (the) Netherlands, also?_

… _non, il est Américain__ – no, he is American_

… _d'accord, monsieur. Au revoir mon ami__ – ok, sir. Goodbye, my friend_


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile, Cam lay on his front on his bed, feeling glum and more than a little lonely with his best friend/sister being out of the country, and to cap it all off, his girlfriend, who not only lived in a different state but was also out of the country too, participating in an archaeological expedition in Britain.

He groaned when the phone rang, hoping half-heartedly that it _wasn't_ Sam's colleagues trying to cheer him up, and he answered it in a grumpy voice,

"What?!"

"Oh, my Major sounds pissed. Did I wake you? I'm sorry, honey... wait, it's six here, which means it's two at home. Hey, it's one in the afternoon in high Colorado. Stop making me feel guilty."

He almost fell off his bed in shock as he exclaimed on hearing her voice, "Tess!?"

"Uh… _yeah_, who else were you expecting?"

He laughed, turning to lie on his back as he said exuberantly, "Oh baby, I've missed you so much."

She replied in a quieter voice, sounding serious, "I've missed you too."

"I didn't think you'd be able to ring."

She remarked, "_Cameron_, it's England not Ethiopia."

He smiled, asking, "How's the dig going? Find any mummies?"

"Ordinarily, I'd paraphrase my previous statement, replacing 'Ethiopia' with 'Egypt', but there have been mummies found in parts of Britain and Ireland, preserved by other means such as tar or peat. Anywho… the geophysical survey found two large dark spots in a farmer's Wheatfield. Robbie-bob thinks they could be Neolithic grave circles."

"What did I say about mummies?! It just had to be death-related. You ok?"

"Yeah, fine… everything's pricey here though. Anyway… you?"

"I'm good. Missing you though. Sam's fire-fighters tried to get me to go out with them but I just don't feel up to it… What are you doing now?"

"Oh… going for dinner with the team. We finished up a little early after digging the first trenches. The real digging's going to be tomorrow at sunup. Seriously, all fascination aside, I want to come home… but it's only a week more, maybe two. You heard from Danny and Sam yet?"

He replied with a small sigh, "Yep, they sound as though they're having a whale of a time."

"I was thinking about writing to them but then it would have been silly if they'd come home just as the letter arrived over there. Hey, any news from the witch?"

"No idea. Heard nothing from her since she spent the night sobering up in a cell after crashing the wedding. Damn."

He closed his eyes as he considered the potential ramifications had that day gone differently, if Sam hadn't managed to dodge the blows from Sarah, particularly the one aimed to her swollen abdomen. She said softly, doing the same thing and realising that he was too,

"Baby… it's ok. Sam and the baby are safe now."

"I know, but you know how things could've gone differently. It's scary. I should have been able to protect her better."

"Cam… how was anyone to know that she would do that? Even Danny thought she had more class than that. Huh… _even Danny… _what am I saying? The guy's scarily oblivious sometimes. Well, my point is that no-one could have known that she would have done something like that."

He said, determined, "I'm going to have to do a better job when they come back."

"Cam…"

"No, Tess. Sam's closer to me than even my sisters, and it would kill me if something happened to her or her kid."

She said quietly after a pause, "Yeah."

He closed his eyes again and said as Isis leapt up from the floor onto his stomach, "Baby… I'd die if anything happened to you. You mean more to me than everything."

"More than Sam?"

Gazing at the cat that he was taking care of for the Jacksons, he frowned, replying as he stroked the feline between the ears, "That's not fair."

After a much longer pause than previously, she said apologetically with a sigh, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just feeling so damn stressed what with this dig and the limited timeframe we've got to do everything in and still have a report done. I know how you care about Sam… and I guess I feel the same way… for Danny too."

He remarked, his heart feeling heavy on hearing her sound so strained, "I'm saving up my kisses for you, baby. You're getting them when you come home… and there's something I want to talk to you about."

She groaned softly, saying, "I can't wait. What's the little talk thing about?"

"Living arrangements."

When she didn't reply, he continued, a little nervous, "I know we agreed to keep it long distance what with you staying over at Jackson's… and the wedding an' everything, but I've been doing a lot of thinking. I really do want us to live together. I don't mind where it is… I'll get myself transferred to New York if it means being with you."

She eventually found her voice, saying, sounding stunned, "Oh honey…"

He replied resignedly, "It's ok, it was just me thinking… you know what that's like…"

She said after a small pause, "Colorado has a teaching spot… which I applied for."

His eyes widened in surprise and he said, utterly surprised, "Oh, Tess. Did you get the post?"

"Yep. I had an inkling about that Major of mine."

He grinned, and then asked cheekily after a breather, "So… what are you wearing?"

She remarked in an equally cheeky voice, "You first."

"No fair."

"Hey, _you're_ the one being ungentlemanly."

He snorted with laughter and she did too as he said, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before now."

"You too."

"And it _was_ ladies' first."

"Cam?!... Aww, honey, I gotta go. I'll try to call real soon, ok?"

He replied, inwardly disappointed, "Yeah. Can't wait."

"Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Disconnecting the phone, he dropped it onto the bed next to him and rubbed his face with his hands, groaning aloud. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then looked at Isis, who was watching him with interest. He smiled faintly, remarking as he made to get up,

"Come on, Queen of the desert… there's only one reason you get so cuddly with little ol' me. Meh, let's go have dinner; I could do with the company."

He got up and as the cat walked with him out of the room, he continued, glancing down at her, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about long distance relationships would you? _No_, I don't mean a crush-on-Garfield kind of thing… Hey, how about lasagne?"


	30. Chapter 30

Some weeks later, Sam, as Daniel carried their bags up to their apartment back in Colorado, asked as she steadied herself on a stair rail, "Hey, do you think it's wise coming back a day early?"

"If it means you getting some steady rest, then sure, why not? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just being careful going up these things. Of all the times for the elevators to go on the Fritz. I could fix them faster than those imbeciles."

He smiled in amusement and concern, replying, "I know you could, but there is no way I'm letting you do something as treacherous as that, especially in your condition."

She pouted, folding her arms across her chest when they had reached their front door, remarking petulantly, "Spoilsport."

He chuckled as he began to unlock the door and she laughed as he put their bags down in order to do it. He frowned in confusion, asking as he managed to get it unlocked,

"What?"

"Oh nothing… I just remember a certain someone taking a good five minutes to open this after our first Clyde's date."

He smiled, his cheeks red as he said quietly, the Jacksons stepping in to their apartment, "Well, it was hard with you getting all frisky."

Closing the door behind her, he made sure she was seated comfortably on the couch before going about sorting things. When he reached the doorway of their bedroom, he looked up and then paused in surprise on seeing a quietly amused Cam sat on the end of the bed.

Sam asked from the couch, worried, "Daniel, what is it?"

Cam remarked in amusement, his accent stronger as he got up, "Oh yeah, three point shot to the Cameronator. Y'all thought you could sneak in a day early to get some shut-eye."

Daniel remarked in reply to Sam's question as he watched a smug looking Isis stroll past him into the lounge, "My more exuberant brother-in-law's here."

Sam smiled as Cam emerged from the bedroom into the lounge and he grinned on seeing her, saying as he sat next to her right before being swamped in a big hug, "_Samantha_, what have I told you about thinking you could outsmart me?!"

She kissed him on the cheek, replying with a grin, "_Cameron_, I always outsmart you… you just know me too well. And besides…"

She looked at Daniel cheekily and continued, "It was Daniel's idea."

Daniel remarked, rolling his eyes yet amused at the same time, "Fine, make me the bad guy."

"Honey, you could never be that."

Sam asked Cam, hitting him lightly across the chest as Daniel sat on the other side of them, "Is Tess back yet?"

Cam replied, glancing at Daniel as he sat back in his seat, "Oh yeah. She just went to translate a Chinese peanut packet for your neighbour."

Daniel nodded and Sam said, raising an eyebrow at him, "Cam, you know Chinese."

"I only know conversational Mandarin, which will get you far, believe you me… Nah, written Chinese is a whole other country… I can barely read it in the first place."

Daniel murmured in the language, feigning nonchalance, "_You don't really know Chinese, _Mitchell."

As Sam watched in amusement, raising an eyebrow at her husband on realising that he had challenged the Major, Cam shot back, glaring at him, "_Screw you._"

Daniel looked at him in surprise, and Cam said with an impressed smile, this time in English, "Hey, you're pretty good."

Daniel looked embarrassed, and Sam said, gushing, "Oh, you should have seen him… there was this guy who thought we were Canadian, and he and Daniel talked in French. Guess what _voyage de noces_ means?"

Cam looked at Daniel who was trying to keep his composure, and then back at Sam, asking, "What?"

"Honeymoon. It's not the kind of stuff you learn at high school."

"I'll say. Oh, I had a purty French teacher…"

Daniel cleared his throat as the door opened to reveal Tessa, and Cam shot him a grateful look before turning to look at his girlfriend with a grin. Tessa said excitedly on seeing her brother and her sister-in-law,

"Oh, you're back! I just knew it would be today, you cheeky so-and-sos."

Daniel got up to hug her and she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "How was it?"

"Brilliant… it was paradise… and your niece or nephew started kicking a couple of weeks back, and he or she's been dancing since."

Tessa and Cam looked surprised as Sam smiled, and Tessa let go of her brother to hug the Captain, saying with a grin, "Oh, surprise after surprise with you."

She asked in a hushed voice, still excited, "Is the little Jackson doing it now?"

Sam said with a soft smile, "Give me your hand…"

Looking at Cam, she continued, "Yours too."

Taking both their hands as Daniel couldn't stop grinning, she placed them strategically on her swollen abdomen and the younger couple waited. Suddenly, they both gaped at each other in surprise and then at their hands, Tessa saying,

"Honey, did you feel that?!"

"Mm-hm, that was either l'il junior, or Sam's had something bad for dinner."

Sam chuckled and said with a smile as Tessa shrieked on feeling another kick, "You should see how he… or she reacts to music."

Daniel said, gently stroking his wife's shoulder, "I better call Mom and Dad to tell them that we're back."

Sam said, looking up at him with a smile, "You've got to thank them as well. That was so unbelievably nice of them."

Tessa smiled and then glanced at Cam before saying as Daniel went to get the phone, "Uh… guys? We've got something to tell you before you do that."

Daniel paused, turning around and wondering whether he was going to be an Uncle, and Sam looked at her sister-in-law, asking, "What is it?"

Tessa, still kneeling in front of Sam, held Cam's hand, the couple smiling slightly at each other, and the Major said, "Tess agreed to move in with me."

As Daniel looked utterly stunned, Sam, happily surprised, hugged them both, saying, "Oh! That's great! You two are fantastic together. Aren't they, Daniel?"

On not receiving any reply from her husband, she looked back at him to see him, still stunned, and Tessa asked, scared for once, "Danny, what is it?"

Daniel sighed, realising just how much his sister had grown up, and he came around to the front of the couch, kneeling next to his sister and pulled her into a hug. He said softly, closing his eyes as he gently rubbed her back,

"You grew up so fast. I know you've had boyfriends before but you've never gone this far with any of them."

As Sam watched, misty-eyed; Cam identifying on some level with how Daniel felt as he held the Captain's hand, Tessa replied, resting her head against his shoulder again,

"Danny, if you're worried that it'll change things, it won't… not like that. In fact, I'll be around much more."

He stroked her cheek and remarked with a small smile as he looked at her, "I know you're too much of a feminist to seek my blessing, and that I don't really think that you need anyone's blessing to do what feels right to you, but you have it."

She smiled and replied, kissing his cheek, "That means a lot to me, Danny. Thanks."

He hugged her one more time and then looked at Cam, saying, "I guess it's my turn now… although I know it's ridiculously late."

As Sam and Tessa smiled knowingly, Daniel continued, "You break her heart and I'll break your legs… that is if Tess doesn't get to you first."

Cam said as the two men hugged, "Thanks, man."

After a moment, Tessa, excitedly said, patting her brother on the shoulder as Isis climbed onto the back of the couch to look at Sam, "Now call NY or Mom's gonna get edgy, especially seeing as she knows the same thing that I do, that you'd come back early… and I'm sure she'll want to know that her first grandchild kicked her new daughter-in-law... and by proxy, us. Ooh, can she mail us some cookies? Say they're for you and then we're guaranteed to get a tonne."

Sam remarked with a fond smile to Cam as Daniel, laughing, tried to dial his parents' number, "She does take after her mother, doesn't she?"

--------------------

Sam asked, tucked up on the couch by an overprotective Psychologist as she munched on some prawn salad, "Daniel, don't you want some?"

He sat down on the floor in front of the couch after unpacking their bags, resting the back of his head against her as he looked up at her. He replied, gesturing to the bowl of tuna salad on the coffee table in front of him,

"I got some tuna… want to mix it up?"

She remarked, feigning exasperation but smirking, "If everyone knew the things we did, they'd stay away from us for sure."

He grinned up at her as she smilingly ran her fingers across his lips. He kissed her fingers and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She replied with a smirk, "Hungry and horny."

He blinked in surprise and asked, "Still? Uh, I meant the last one."

She nodded and he remarked, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "I'm glad I'm not the pregnant one. While I'd be able to eat mountains…"

She laughed, lightly punching him in the arm, and he continued, "… I'd be grouchy half the time."

"Oh Daniel… no, that's the cramps, aches… and the frequent worry that I'm fat."

He tenderly smoothed her abdomen underneath the blanket, replying, "You're not fat… and even if you were, I'd love you all the same because I fell in love with you as a person."

She teared up at that, remarking as she reached up to dab at her eyes, "Did I mention mood swings as well?"

Smiling softly, he got up to kneel at her side and he gently kissed her, retorting, "I never noticed."

He kissed her again and remarked, licking his lips slowly as he looked half-dazed, "Hmm, that's it… from now one, I'm having what you're having."

She giggled in amusement and they kissed once again, he continuing, "I think I might be obsessed with prawns now."

"My God, you do realise that we spend our evenings flirting with each other?"

"Oh, but it isn't just flirting… You, uh, you want to split?"

She remarked, feigning annoyance, "You chose tuna."

She then laughed, sitting up, and he carefully manoeuvred himself beneath her as she rested her head on his chest. He was about to reach for the tuna when they both saw Isis leap up onto the table, nibbling at the bowl. They gazed at each other in amusement and he remarked,

"Mitchell was right – she's got a crush on Garfield, although she's going to have to do better than tuna salad."

Carefully holding the bowl on his chest as he held her in his other arm, he carefully fed his wife, and then, cheekily, himself as she laughed. He whispered down to her bump as she hit him,

"Don't worry, baby – you're getting some too, especially going by how much Mommy's eating."


	31. Chapter 31

_Three months later… Flippin' heck, it's taken most of my Xmas holiday to write this (no… it __**hasn't**__ taken me three months to write this… more like two weeks… lol)! I need to continue writing Jackson Junior! I think this is the last chapter before my muse either keels over or I pacify her with chocolate. It's going to take ages to upload this within a realistic timeframe when I get back to Uni (as opposed to all at once… lol). _

_Ahem, anywho… three months later... roughly or thereabouts_

_--------------------_

Sam, substantially bigger than she had been, her hair longer too, ate dinner with Daniel at Cam and Tessa's apartment with the couple, and Claire; Daniel and Tessa's mother having come to help with the impending arrival of the baby. Claire asked, glancing at her daughter and then back at her son and her daughter-in-law,

"So, what names have you come up with?"

Sam looked at Daniel, who replied, looking thoughtfully at the tabletop and then at his mother, "We've been thinking that if it's a little boy, we'd like to name him after Grandpa."

Claire said, a proud smile on her face, "Oh, I think he'd like that. What if it's a girl?"

Daniel smiled and looked at Sam, who replied, "We can't decide between Madeleine, Grace or Claire."

Claire smiled, rendered a little tearful by the first and third names, and she said, putting her cutlery down, "They're all nice… I take it Grace is your mother?"

Sam nodded and Claire nodded in thought, before saying softly, "Well… maybe you could use the first two. I'm not dead."

Daniel, bemused, replied, "Neither is Grandpa, Mom."

Tessa looked at her mother oddly, adding, "Yeah, _Mom_."

Claire shrugged and said, looking at Daniel, "You never had an ongoing conflict with me. Look, come on, your Grandma would have been proud."

Daniel smirked, looking at an amused Sam, who was about to say something in reply when she gasped, a hand instinctively going to her bump as she bowed her head. Daniel, Tessa and Cam immediately sprung into action, Claire standing up as they helped her, Daniel asking, worried,

"Sam, what is it?"

She whimpered in pain and Tessa remarked, grimacing a little as she looked down, "That can't be good… she's leaking."

Claire said with a worried expression matching that of her son as she grabbed the phone, "Her water's broken. We need to get her to hospital now."

Daniel kneeled by his wife's chair, holding her in his arms as she cried out at the pain and discomfort, and he whispered, trying to keep his cool, "It's ok, Sam. We're going to get you to the hospital soon."

She said, looking fearfully at Daniel as Cam sprinted out of the apartment to wait for the ambulance downstairs, "Daniel, it's too early. It's not due for at least a month."

Tessa smoothed her brow as Claire sat next to her, holding Sam's hand as she remarked with a small smile, "Babies seldom come on time… I seem to remember your husband coming three weeks late, and that was only after being induced. Mel always said Danny was too busy trying to decipher the patterns on his skin."

Sam weakly chuckled as she and Tessa looked at an embarrassed Daniel, and then the Captain grimaced, saying, obviously in pain, "Oh, I'm going to need some drugs… a lot of drugs."

--------------------

With Tessa, Cam and Claire in the waiting room, shortly joined by Melburn, Mark, Jack, T, Jonas, Shauna, Sara, Val and Janet on hearing the news of the labour, Daniel sat by Sam's side as she went through a particularly painful labour despite the drugs coursing through her system.

He held her hand as the doctor periodically monitored dilation width, her assistant checking monitors attached to the Captain, and whispered, "I wish I was in your place. I really do. You shouldn't have to go through so much pain like this."

She replied tearfully, forcing herself to breathe during a particularly rocky contraction, "I'm beginning to wish you were now. I want my Mom."

He held her hand against his lips as he whispered, "Your Mom's watching you."

"If she has stronger drugs, she's more than welcome."

--------------------

Well into the small hours, as Jack grumpily voiced threats to give the baby a good pep talk for keeping them waiting, as a tired Daniel kept a hold of Sam's hand, the doctor said with barely disguised relief as Sam said that her contractions were getting faster,

"Oh… you're ready."

Daniel woke up from a little doze and kissed his wife's hand as she breathed heavily, whimpering in pain. He whispered with a smile, suddenly getting another burst of energy now that their child was on the verge of coming into the world,

"Come on Sam, I know you can do it."

She squeezed his hand as he caressed her sweaty brow, and then the doctor told the Captain to push. Remembering Jack mentioning a couple of days ago how _his_ wife had broken his hand, Daniel grimaced as Sam held onto his hand with a vice-like grip, screaming in pain as he and the doctor encouraged her to push.

At one point, Sam, crying out in pain, said as she looked up at Daniel angrily, "It's your fault. You did this to me!"

The doctor and her assistant smiled in amusement as Daniel tried to keep his emotions at bay as he gently kissed her cheek, remarking, "And I've been telling you from the start that I wish it was me."

Eventually, the doctor said with a fascinated expression as she spotted the top of the baby's head, "Uh… one more big push and then you're done, Captain."

Daniel, his hand now sore, squeezed Sam's hand and whispered, kissing her gently as she looked at him, tired and scared, "I love you so much Sam. You can do this. Just one more big push and then you can sleep."

Whimpering in pain, she asked weakly, "Will you stay with me?"

He kissed her again, replying, "Of course I will."

He caressed her cheek with his other hand as she began to scream while she pushed, he and the doctor spurring her on. Finally, the doctor said as she carefully guided the baby out, her assistant wiping her sweaty brow with a towel,

"Well done Captain. That was certainly… vocal. You can stop pushing now."

Sam replied in a weak voice, still crying, "I can't."

At last, as Daniel rested his head next to Sam's, smiling at her as she drowsily smiled back at him, they heard the sound that, despite being loud and intrusive, was a blessing to their ears. He gaped in awe at the sight of a bloodied baby in the arms of the doctor's assistant, and then kissed his wife, whispering as she closed her eyes,

"We've got a beautiful baby. You really kicked ass, Captain-Doctor. I love you."

She remarked in a quiet voice, smiling weakly, "It's funny how you love me _after _I squeezed your child out."

She asked, looking at him with a worried expression, "How's the baby?"

He gently caressed her cheek and then went to the other end where the now clean baby had just been wrapped in a towel. The doctor offered her congratulations to the Psychologist as she handed him the baby, saying,

"Congratulations, Doctor Jackson. It's a beautiful, healthy little girl."

Daniel felt as though his heart had stopped as he gazed at the squirming bundle of joy in his arms, the fact slowly sinking in that he was a father. He smiled down at the baby, touching her cheek in amazement, amazed that he and Sam had created this little life.

Tears in his eyes, he thanked the medics and went back to his wife's side as she tiredly looked up at him with a little smile. He beamed at the baby, touching its fingers, and Sam said, impatient to see the baby,

"It's my baby too, Daniel… Come on, I just spent goodness knows how long pushing her out."

Daniel, still beaming, stooped to kiss his wife and helped her to sit up. He carefully gave her the baby as he leaned at her side to continue looking at the infant. Sam, amazed for as many reasons as Daniel plus more, instantly bonded with her child, touching the baby's small fingers as though she had just discovered something utterly unimaginable. Tears in her eyes, she said as she looked up at her husband wide-eyed,

"She's so beautiful… and so… so tiny."

He smiled as he kissed her, replying, "My thoughts exactly. It's amazing, isn't it, that she was growing inside of you for eight months."

--------------------

A drained yet ecstatic looking Daniel emerged from the delivery suite into the waiting room, his daughter in his arms, to find their friends and family mostly asleep, with the exception of Jack, Janet and Cam, the former remarking as he rubbed his hands in glee,

"Finally! I was gonna get Mitchell to storm the place."

The others woke up as Cam gently woke his girlfriend and asked, standing up to look at the baby, "How's Sam?"

Daniel replied, gazing down at the baby as she yawned, "She's sleeping."

Tessa remarked, stretching as everyone looked relieved and happy, "I'll say… what was it, sixteen hours?!"

Cam replied with a small smile as Claire approached her son, "Eighteen hours, fifty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds."

Daniel said, "It seemed like forever…"

He carefully presented the baby to his mother, saying with a smile, kissing her on the cheek as she looked unreservedly happy, "Mom… I'd like you to meet your first grandchild. She's a beautiful little girl."

Claire grinned, replying as she looked up at her son and then down at the baby in her arms as Melburn, smiling softly, stood at her side to see their grandchild, "She's just like you were. Oh, Daniel. I always thought this day would come but I never knew I would be _this_ proud. This is just so unbelievable."

Daniel, sniffing back tears, hugged his mother over his daughter, and gently kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "It is."

Touched at his tears, Claire whispered back, "Oh Danny… Mel!"

Melburn was about to step forward to hug his son in his wife's place but Claire gave him the baby instead before going to hug her son. As everyone else gathered around Melburn to look at the baby, partly to give Daniel a little privacy, the Psychologist began to cry in his mother's arms. Claire said softly, rubbing his back,

"It's ok, Danny. Just let it all out."

His eyes closed, he whispered as he rested his cheek against his mother's hair, "I don't even know why I'm crying, Mom… I'm just… I'm just so happy. Sam and I are parents. I… I didn't even know that I could be this happy."

Claire smiled up at him through her own tears, reaching up to dry his eyes with her thumbs as she said affectionately, "Oh, my little boy, that's how I felt when you came into the world… Well, ok, I was tired too, especially as you wouldn't come out under your own volition… but you get the picture."

Melburn, the baby doing the rounds of the little group of friends, came to his son and when Claire had let him go, looking up at her husband with a gentle smile, the older Jackson smiled back and then pulled his son into his arms. Melburn said as he ruffled his son's hair, looking at him, another bond of understanding between the two men now,

"You know what it feels like to be a Dad… it's the best feeling in the whole world, believe me."

As Janet helped Tessa to hold the baby correctly, Claire, her and Melburn's arms around their son as they watched the scene, asked, "So… what are you going to call her?"

Daniel smiled, replying, "Well, seeing as you mentioned that you didn't want her to be named after you… we finally opted for Madeleine Nicole."

Mark said as he patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder in congratulations, "Nice. It feels nice to be an Uncle finally."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement with a little smile and then gently kissed his mother's cheek as she looked emotional. In reply to Mark's statement, Jack remarked as T held the baby, his biceps dwarfing the child as Shauna grinned gleefully,

"Well, buddy, you're sharing the honour."

--------------------

Daniel sat in a rocking chair in Sam's private room, next to her bed while she slept, and he held little Madeleine against him, her fair head resting on his chest as he gently stroked the back of it with a finger. He whispered with a smile, too excited to sleep as he watched the sun rise behind his daughter,

"You're such a precious bundle of joy. I'm going read to you every night and play with you every day. I don't care what Mommy's friends say… or Mommy even, when I'm having a little tea party with my little girl and her dolls."

Still smiling as he watched her fingers move in her sleep, some digits getting caught in his shirt until he gently extricated them, he carefully stood up and laid her down in her cot. Leaning over it, he gazed down at the baby, stroking her cheek and then he whispered,

"Go on, go to sleep for a little while. Daddy's still going to be here, and Mommy can get some more rest."

He was about to resume his seat when he heard Sam groan softly, saying as she looked at him, "Hey."

He replied happily, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Not finding the energy to sit up, she whispered weakly, "I've felt better. How's Madeleine?"

"Our little girl's away with the fairies."

She smiled slightly, closing her eyes as she continued, "Good… I'm still sore from the last feeding."

Slipping his shoes and his glasses off, he joined her under the covers, holding her around the waist as her body instinctively moulded against his. He tenderly kissed her neck, stroking her stomach as she began to cry, and he said, his chest feeling heavy on seeing her so sad,

"Sam… it's ok. I know what you're feeling. It'll pass."

She whispered, her back to him, "I feel so… I just feel so lost."

She tentatively touched her now much smaller abdomen, continuing as she closed her eyes, "There's a little life that's going to depend on me for everything. I don't know how I'm going to cope… do I have it in me to be a good mother?"

She turned over in his embrace to look at him, and he tenderly kissed her tears away, whispering back with a small smile, "You have it in you to be an excellent Mom. No-one knows how to be a perfect parent right from the start – we're going to have to learn. You're not on your own, Sam. I won't let you go through this by yourself."

She smiled a little, looking drained, and she said, "Daniel… about what I said before… I don't hate you."

He played with her hair as he replied softly, "I know… it was the pain talking. It's done now anyway… our little girl's here and you can rest."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and said, resting his head next to hers, "Come on Samantha, sleep now."

She draped an arm over his waist, snuggling in his hold, and she kissed him on the nose, whispering, "I love you so much, Daniel. It's been a long journey hasn't it?"

He caressed her cheek and said fondly, "I love you too, you crazy woman. It has been a long journey, a long, magical journey… and hopefully we have a long, equally, if not more magical one in front of us too."

Blinking a little slower, she asked, "How is everyone?"

"Happy as clams. Mom couldn't stop smiling at being a grandma now. Mitchell and Mark were at loggerheads over who should be considered the closest Uncle… Tess is coming by later on to bring her niece a present. You should have seen T holding Madeleine – it was scary. His arms are wider than she is."

She smiled, and he said with a confused frown, "There's just one thing that I've been puzzling over for a while now… What is T's real name… and Brae's for that matter?"

She smiled again, replying, "Oh. I'm surprised you didn't ask before. It's…"

– **Fin **

--------------------

_Gosh… this has just been one of those stories that if I'd continued writing, it would have gone on forever. I initially thought it was only going to be something like fifteen chapters… lol_

_Thank you for reading, and reviewing, and favouriting, and...: D_

"_Heigh ho, heigh ho, will you write a review?,  
A little note to express your views  
Maybe something that counts as news,  
Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho…" _


End file.
